


Círculo Azul - Blue Circle

by merrick_ds



Series: Blue Steel-Traducción [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a cop, Alternate Universe, Cult, Detectives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Protective Magnus Bane, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenager murdered, virgins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción de la octava parte en la serie Blue Steel por Hobbit69Cuando presa del pánico, Sophia le llama diciendo que alguien ha asesinado a su mejor amiga, Magnus hace lo único que puede, enviarle a Alec.Durante el curso de la investigación, Alec descubre que hay más problemas con los adolescentes de lo que pensaba. En su investigación, Alec y Jace descubren la existencia de un círculo de adolescentes que, para unirse a este, deben demostrar su lealtad mediante la violación y el asesinato. ¿Y quién mejor para practicar que las chicas de su grupo social?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515651) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



> Nota de Hobbit69:  
> ¡Hola chicos! Estoy de vuelta después de una larga espera. Estoy emocionada de compartir esto con ustedes. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando la primavera llegó a Nueva York, el detective Alexander Lightwood-Bane se encontraba de pie… no junto a un cuerpo, sino junto a su hermana, quien jadeaba en una cama en una habitación de hospital.

Una sala de _partos_

Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis estaba teniendo a su bebé y le había suplicado a Alec y a su esposo que estuvieran en la habitación con ella y su esposo, Simon.

Alec podría pensar en noventa lugares en los que preferiría estar.

Siendo abierto en canal

Recibiendo un disparo.

Desactivando una bomba.

_En cualquier otra parte._

Pero, allí estaba. En la sala de _partos_

Simon estaba sentado detrás de ella con un paño frío y mojado, calmando a Isabelle mientras jadeaba a través de otra contracción. Magnus se sentó sobre su lado izquierdo, sosteniendo su mano y hablándole en voz baja. Y él estaba parado a su derecha, tratando de evitar vomitar.

Alec podía soportar una muerte sangrienta, pero no podía lidiar con que su hermanita empujando a una persona fuera de su cuerpo.

Eso sonó aún más repugnante de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Y ya _era_ desagradable.

-“Alec”- jadeó Isabelle mientras el doctor, que estaba en un taburete entre sus piernas abiertas, le dijo que tomara un descanso hasta la próxima contracción.

-“¿Sí?”- preguntó Alec, con cautela.

-“¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?”

_¿Salir de la habitación y no volver? Absolutamente, no hay problema._

-“Por supuesto”

-“Ve allí abajo y dime lo que ves”

-“¡Has perdido tu jodida cabeza!”- exclamó Alec.

-“Cariño…”- comenzó Magnus desde su asiento al lado de Isabelle. Alec sabía que estaba tratando de calmarlo, pero no había forma de que se calmara en esta situación. Estaba demasiado asustado. Además… la petición de Isabelle lo había sacudido.

-“¡No! ¡Oh _diablos_ , no! Déjame sostener su mano y _tú_ ve ahí abajo”

-“Te amo, Alexander. Pero nunca miraré las partes de dama de tu hermana por ti”

-“Alec, por favor”- dijo Isabelle.

-“No, Iz. Lo digo en serio. No estoy voy a mirar tu triángulo mágico. Ni ahora, ni _nunca_ ”

Magnus soltó una carcajada- “Oh, Alexander”

Simon, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse, dijo- “Yo miraré”

Tomó algo de esfuerzo, pero Simon se apartó de atrás de Isabelle, donde ella había estado apoyándose en él mientras la acariciaba, y se movió al lado del doctor.

Él era más valiente que Alec.

No era como si Alec hubiera sabido que mirar de todos modos. Simon realmente tenía toda la experiencia por una vez.

Cuando otra contracción golpeó, Isabelle se tensó- “Respira, Iz”- dijo Alec, frotándole el estómago y sintiendo lo tenso que estaba. _Jesús. ¿Cómo lo manejaba?-_ “Tienes que respirar, ¿recuerdas?”

Isabelle asintió y jadeó, con los ojos cerrados y la cara pálida.

-“Puja, Isabelle”- ordenó el doctor.

Con un gruñido, Isabelle obedeció.

-“Veo una cabeza”- dijo Simon- “Aquí viene, Izzy. Estás yendo tan bien, cariño”

-“¡Cállate, Simon!”- gritó Isabelle- “¡Nunca más me tocarás!”

Simon negó con la cabeza como si no le creyera- “Claro, Izzy”

Isabelle se desplomó sobre su espalda, respirando con dificultad.

-“Está bien, Isabelle”- dijo el doctor- “En la próxima contracción, empuja hacia abajo y presiona con fuerza. Tu bebé está coronando. Tres fuertes empujones más y ella estará aquí”

Isabelle asintió cansadamente, el sudor empapando su frente.

Magnus le secó la frente, calmándola- “Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, Isabelle. Tu hija estará aquí en unos minutos. Prepárate para conocerla, sólo tienes que mantenerte fuerte por un par de minutos más”

-“Puedes hacer esto, Iz”-  dijo Alec, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo… ahí abajo. "Eres fuerte y hermosa. Estás a punto de tener una niña fuerte y hermosa ".

Cuando otra contracción golpeó, Isabelle gruñó- “¡Cállate, Alec!”

Alec no le pasó desapercibido que no le dijo a _Magnus_ que se callara.

Esforzándose, Isabelle pujó.

Cuando la contracción pasó, Simon dijo- “¡Ha salido la cabeza!”

-“Isabelle, el próximo empujón será el más difícil. Necesitamos sacar los hombros. Empuja fuerte”

Isabelle empujó con fuerza. Alec trató de no desmayarse.

Glorianna Alexandra Lightwood-Lewis nació a la 1:18 pm del 1 de abril. Una pequeña inocente del primero de abril como Magnus la llamó.

Después de que la limpiaran, la enfermera le entregó a Glorianna a Isabelle.

-“Es tan hermosa”- dijo Isabelle maravillada- “Mira lo que hicimos, Simon”

Con las lágrimas detrás de sus gafas, Simon asintió- “Eres un milagro, Izzy”

Alec miró a Magnus, quien asintió. Salieron juntos de la habitación y se encontraron con el resto de la familia.

-“¿Alec?”- preguntó Maryse.

-“Ella está aquí. Ambas están bien. Necesitaban un minuto”

Maryse asintió- “¿Cómo estás? Pareces enfermo”

-“Digamos que somos afortunados de que los bebés no dependan de mí para ser traídos al mundo porque lo que acabo de presenciar fue espeluznante”

Robert y Maryse se rieron cuando Max y Rafael, al ver a sus padres, corrieron hacia ellos.

-“¿El bebé ya está aquí?”- preguntó Max.

-“¿Es una niña?”- dijo Rafael.

-“¿Tiene una cabeza pequeña?”-continuó Max.

-“¿Es bonita?”- preguntó Rafael.

-“¿De _dónde_ vienen los bebés?”- preguntó Max.

Magnus levantó una mano para detener la locura.

-“Responderé en el orden en que se hicieron sus preguntas. Sí, ella está aquí. Sí, ella es una niña. Sí, ella _tiene_ una cabeza pequeña, aunque no si le preguntaras a tu tía Izzy. Sí, ella es encantadora. Y… los bebés vienen de… un lugar que _nunca_ querrías ver”

Alec negó con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Maryse se rió- “Llevaré a los chicos a verla. Ustedes dos tomen un descanso”

Colapsando en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Alec suspiró cansado. No había hecho nada y, sin embargo, estaba agotado. Alec no podía imaginar cómo se sentía Isabelle.

-“No voy a conseguir sexo esta noche”- dijo Magnus, sentado a su lado- “¿O si?”

-“Eres todo un romántico, amor”

-“Después de lo que acabo de ver, el romance está muerto, cariño. Es una buena idea que ninguno de nosotros pueda quedarse embarazado, de lo contrario, nunca dejaría que me toques de nuevo”

Alec rió disimuladamente- “Creo que me serviría una buena follada para sacar _eso_ de mi mente”

-“Mi amor”- dijo Magnus, tomando la mano de Alec y besando su palma- “Háblame así y puedes tener lo que quieras”

-“Planeo conseguir _todo_ lo que quiero”- respondió Alec, besando cada uno de los nudillos de Magnus por turno- “Porque _eres_ lo que siempre he querido, Magnus”

Si Alec hubiera sido un hombre de hielo, se habría derretido en un charco a los pies de Magnus sólo por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo.

-“Haces que me enamoré más de ti todos los días. ¿Cómo lo logras?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Sólo suerte, supongo. Quiero decir, la suerte me ayudó a que te tuviera en mi bolsillo”

-“No cariño. Tu determinación e inteligencia te ayudaron a ‘meterme en tu bolsillo’. Tus abdominales no hicieron daño, tampoco”

Alec sonrió, una de las sonrisas que Magnus amaba, de las que iluminaban todo su rostro- “¿Por qué crees que me ejercito?”

-“Vamos, cariño. Tienes que saber que aún te amaré un poco rechoncho”

-“Sé que lo harías, amor. Pero, si me dejo llevar, tu boca no se humedecería cuando me quite la camisa. También tienes esta expresión cuando me desnudo, como si estuvieras ido. Como si estuvieras imaginando lo que podrías estar haciendo conmigo”

Suspirando, Magnus compuso esa mirada lejana.

-“De esa habló”- confirmó Alec. Besando la mejilla de Magnus, dijo- “Esta noche, amor”

Girando su rostro hacia Alec, Magnus lo besó largo y profundo, saboreándolo, adorándolo con su boca.

-“Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado”- dijo Alec contra los labios de Magnus.

-“Estás buscando tener sexo esta noche”

-“Por lo general, lo hago amor”- respondió Alec con una atractiva sonrisa depredadora.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Esa noche, mientras Magnus amaba lentamente a su esposo, una malévola sociedad se reunía en secreto.

La oscuridad ocultaba sus identidades, pero todos se conocían.

Conocían sus corazones, sus almas. Ellos conocían la oscuridad en el otro. La necesidad de difundir esa oscuridad. La necesidad de dañar, de causar dolor.

-“¿Está listo el iniciado?”- preguntó su líder.

A la luz de la vela apareció un chico alto y corpulento, de no más de dieciocho años, con una mata de pelo rubio. Estaba sin camisa y sin pantalones, de pie bajo el parpadeante resplandor en solo un par de calzoncillos negros.

-“Lo estoy”- respondió.

-“Arrodíllate, iniciado”- ordenó el líder, su rostro escondido detrás de la capucha que llevaba. El joven iniciado obedeció, poniéndose de rodillas fácilmente mientras observaba a los demás rodearlo.

El líder recogió un cuchillo y lo sostuvo, primero se inclinó hacia el pecho del muchacho- “¿Juras lealtad al Círculo? ¿Defender sus leyes y tradiciones sobre todas las demás?”

-“Lo juro”- respondió el chico.

-“¿Juras cuidar a tus hermanos? ¿Hacer lo que sea que necesiten de ti para asegurar la supervivencia de este Círculo Negro?”

-“Lo juro”

-“¿Juras obedecer a tu padre y hacer todo lo que te pida sin preguntar?”

El muchacho sabía que el hombre con túnica era el padre del círculo, su líder, el que daría órdenes, protección y poder.

-“Lo juro”

-“¿Crees que yo, con la ayuda del ángel _Raziel_ , puedo cuidarte, protegerte, satisfacerte?”

-“Lo creo”

-“¿Juras darle a Raziel los sacrificios que él exija?”

Por primera vez, el muchacho vaciló, pero él respondió- “Lo juro”

El líder apartó el cuchillo del pecho del chico y lo puso en el altar- “Levántate, hermano”- proclamó el líder en voz alta- “Ahora se te conocerá como Dumah”

El muchacho se puso de pie al sonido del aplauso de los otros miembros del círculo. El líder levantó las manos para guardar silencio. Cuando el Círculo se calmó, el líder extendió sus manos hacia Dumah- “El ángel Raziel, guardián de los secretos, nos exige un sacrificio. Una virgen”

-“¿Qué necesitas de mí?”- preguntó el recién bautizado Dumah.

Aunque no podía ver el rostro del líder, sintió el placer del hombre. Ya le gustaba complacer al líder.

-“Irás con tus nuevos hermanos, Adriel y Joel. Seleccionarás una virgen. Toma esa virginidad en el nombre de Raziel. Entonces, toma la vida para que el sacrificio sea con Raziel por la eternidad”

Dos jóvenes se adelantaron.

Dumah asintió- “Sé exactamente a quién enviaré a Raziel”

-“Ve, hermano”- ordenó el líder- “Termina con su sufrimiento mortal”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y comienzan los asesinatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdan que era   
> ETA- siglas de tiempo estimado de llegada.  
> Un blanco y negro - se refiere a una patrulla policial

 

Dos días después del nacimiento de su sobrina, Alec fue despertado por el sonido de su teléfono. A su lado, Magnus gruñó y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-“Probablemente sea importante”- dijo Alec, sin alcanzar el teléfono.

-“Estás de vacaciones, cariño. Nada es tan importante que no puedan dejar un mensaje de voz”- gruñó Magnus.

Riendo, Alec se dio vuelta y se acurrucó más contra Magnus, quien le besó la frente.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de Magnus.

Sentado, Magnus se acercó a la mesita de noche y levantó su teléfono. Miró hacia la pantalla- “Es Sophia”

Alec miró el despertador- “Son las dos de la mañana”

Desbloqueando la pantalla, Magnus respondió- “¿Hola?”

-“¿Magnus?”- preguntó Sophia, sonando frenética.

-“¿Está todo bien, querida?”

-“No”- sollozó Sophia- “¡Dios! Magnus! ¡Ella está muerta! ¡Ella está muerta!”

Magnus encendió la lámpara- “¿Quién? Sophia, baja la velocidad. ¿Quién está muerta?”

-“¿Muerta?”- demandó Alec, sentándose.

Magnus pasó una mano por la espalda desnuda de Alec- “Vístete, cariño”

Alec salió de la cama y se movió, desnudo y glorioso, hacia el armario.

-“Sophia”- la tranquilizó  Magnus- “Cálmate y respira. Dime qué está pasando. Alec se está vistiendo para ir a buscarte”

-“Mi amiga… Dani… ella está muerta”

-“¿Dónde estás, querida?”

Sophia sollozó al darle la dirección.

Magnus la anotó- “Ok, cariño. Alec está en camino. Mantente fuera de la habitación y quédate fuera del camino. ¿Qué haces allí tan tarde?”- preguntó Magnus, cambiando de tema mientras Alec se colocaba el arma. Se acercó a Magnus y tomó el bloc de notas.

-“ETA: cuarenta minutos”- le dijo a Magnus- “Me ocuparé de ella, no te preocupes, amor”

Magnus aceptó el beso que Alec le dio y lo vio salir de la habitación con un suéter ‘gris’ que alguna vez había sido verde y de cachemira. Alec tendía a desgastar sus suéteres y este se había salvado de la última purga de Magnus.

Tendrá que esforzarse más para encontrar el alijo de Alec.

-“Sophia, Alec estará allí en unos cuarenta minutos. Espéralo afuera”

-“Está bien”- dijo Sophia y Magnus la escuchó arrastrando los pies.

-“Avísame cuando Alec llegue allí. ¿Qué has planeado para el verano?

Magnus conocía sus planes, pero necesitaba mantenerla hablando para evitar que pensara en lo que había visto. La inocencia de Sophia desapareció hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora la chica nunca volvería a ser la misma. Magnus quería que ella fuera una adolescente feliz que no supiera nada sobre la muerte o asesinatos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec bajó del subterráneo y tomó las escaleras de dos en dos. Volviendo a la superficie, Alec se movió rápidamente a la dirección que Magnus había anotado.

Encontró a Sophia sentada en la acera, hablando por teléfono, probablemente con Magnus.

-“¿Sophia?”

Sophia levantó la vista y, al ver a Alec, se levantó y corrió hacia él. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Sosteniéndola contra él, Alec le quitó el teléfono- “Estoy aquí bebe. Yo me encargo”

-“Avísame cuando la lleves a casa”

-“Lo haré. Te amo”

-“También te amo, cariño”

Alec colgó y abrazó a la chica con más fuerza.

Así era como Alec había conocido a Sophia. Ella había encontrado el cuerpo de su padre después de haber sido brutalmente asesinado. Había sido tan serena que sabía que sería una adición increíble a su extraña familia.

Alec frotó la espalda de la chica.

-“¿Por qué me sigue pasando esto?”- preguntó Sophia.

-“Sólo imagina lo tranquila que será el resto de tu vida, peque”

Sollozando, Sophia asintió contra su hombro- “Viento en popa después de esto, ¿verdad?”

-“Por supuesto”- dijo Alec, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Sophia- “¿Crees que puedes decirme qué pasó?”

Sophia asintió- “Pasaré la noche con Dani. Yo… Iba a pasar la noche con ella. Dani Albertson. Estábamos viendo películas y ella no tiene… tenía nada de comida chatarra en la casa. Bajé al supermercado para comprar algunas botanas.

-“¿Por qué no fue ella contigo?”

-“Estaba hablando por teléfono con su novio. No quería salir y tener que vestirse”

-“Entonces caminaste hacia el supermercado… ¿ _sola_?”

Sophia rodó sus ojos oscuros- “Sí. Tengo spray de pimienta. Y este es el Upper East Side, Alec. No suelen asaltar a la gente por aquí”

-“No hagas esa mierda otra vez, Soph. Las personas son asaltadas, _asesinadas_ , todos los días, en todas partes. Tienes que tener cuidado. Magnus nunca lo superaría si algo te sucediera”

-“Lo sé, pero estaba bien. Regrese bien”

Suspirando, Alec preguntó- “¿Qué pasó después?”

-“Estuve en el supermercado como... veinte, tal vez treinta, minutos. Regresé y todo se veía bien. Entré. Llamé a Dani. Encontré algo de pizza congelada, así que eso es lo que iba a hacer. Dani no estaba en la sala de estar, así que llevé todo a la cocina. Encendí el horno para precalentarlo. Seguí llamándola, pero ella nunca respondió. Subí las escaleras. No estaba en su habitación o en su baño”

Sophia respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse- “Yo… La encontré en el dormitorio de sus padres. Ella… ella…”

Sophia sollozó otra vez y Alec continuó sosteniéndola contra él. Tranquilizándola, le dio el tiempo que necesitaba para calmarse.

-“¿Puedes continuar?”- preguntó Alec.

Sophia asintió. La chica era valiente- -“Dani… Dani… Ella está en el dormitorio de sus padres. Quien… Quien la mató”- Sophia tragó saliva- “Ella está atada…”

Alec le frotó la espalda otra vez- “Está bien”- la tranquilizó cuando Jace estacionaba su vehículo junto a la acera- “Eso es todo lo que necesito en este momento”

-“Vas a encontrar a quien haya hecho esto, ¿verdad?”- preguntó, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-“Claro que soy yo. Pero aún necesito llevarte a casa. Tu madre probablemente esté desesperada”

-“No la llamé”

-“No te preocupes por eso, cariño”- dijo Alec- “La llamé. Le dije que estabas hablando por teléfono con Magnus. Ella confía en mí para que te lleve a casa”

Cuando Jace se les acercó, Sophia dijo- “Hagámoslo rápido. Tienes que encontrar a un asesino”

-“Sin presiones”- dijo Jace.

-“¿Hay un blanco y negro en camino?”

-“Sí. Ty y Nightraven están en el rollo. Aseguraré la escena y registraré todo”

-“Gracias, Jace. Volveré pronto”

Alec envolvió a Sophia con un brazo y la guio al vehículo policial de Jace.

Ahora solo tenía que contarle a la madre de esta niña sobre el cadáver que había encontrado… de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de una hora de calmar a Ebba Davies, Alec regresó a la casa donde la muerte lo esperaba.

Jace le había estado enviando mensajes de texto para actualizarle durante todo el tiempo, informándole lo que sucedía en la escena del crimen. El equipo de la morgue estaba en el lugar y Catarina la había terminado con el examen de la escena.

Alec llegó y entró, sin dificultades por parte de los oficiales en la puerta.

Jace, al ver a Alec, se acercó hacia él- “¿Están todos bien?”

Alec asintió- “Sí. Ambas están encerradas. Tengo a Livia y Dru vigilando la casa. Serán capaces hasta que tengamos un blanco y negro para la vigilancia

-“Bien”

-“¿Qué tenemos?”- preguntó Alec, siguiendo a Jace al dormitorio principal.

-“Danielle Albertson, 17. Múltiples heridas de arma blanca, Cat cree que ha sido violada”

-“Sophia se fue aproximadamente media hora”

-“Aparentemente, eso fue suficiente para que alguien venga aquí y mate a esa chica”

-“¿Encontró Cat algo de semen?"

-“No”- respondió Jace saliendo del dormitorio principal- “Catarina cree que fue violada por su sangre… ella era virgen”

-“Mierda”- gruñó Alec y entró en la habitación.

Catarina se levantó cuando vio a Alec- “¿Cómo está Sophia?”

Alec sonrió un poco. Era agradable saber que sus compañeros de trabajo se preocupaban por Sophia. Magnus y Alec habían llevado a Sophia a su familia, la habían acogido a ella y a su madre en sus vidas porque habían llegado a quererlas y preocuparse por ambas. Era reconfortante saber que sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo las habían aceptado tan fácilmente como habían aceptado a Max y Rafael.

-“Ella está bien”- le dijo Alec- “¿Qué tenemos?”

Caterina se apartó de su camino, dándole a Alec una vista sin obstáculos de la cama.

La chica era joven y había sido bonita una vez. Estaba desnuda, cubierta con su propia sangre, su piel grisácea. Su cabello rubio estaba cubierto de sangre. Sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera con una cuerda áspera de cáñamo. Alec se acercó al lado de la cama y miró la cara de la chica. Ella había estado llorando, sus lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba sin ver al techo.

-“La llevaré a mí edificio para darte más información, pero en este punto, puedo decirte que la mataron a alrededor de 0128 y que la acuchillaron unas veinte veces. Estoy bastante segura de que fue violada, pero tendré que hacer la autopsia para saber más”

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec miró a Jace- “¿Encontraste a sus padres?”

-“Sí”- respondió Jace- “Están en Atlantic City este fin de semana. Es su vigésimo quinto aniversario de bodas”

Alec maldijo- “Podemos esperar hasta mañana para llamarlos. Sophia sabe que no debe contactarlos. Cat, puedes llevártela”

Caterina salió del dormitorio para ordenarle al equipo de la morgue que empacara el cuerpo.

-“La unidad de criminalística está en camino”- le dijo Jace.

-“Está bien”- dijo Alec.

-“No voy a volver a la cama, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Jace.

-“No”- respondió Alec, pasando a su lado y sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Magnus.

 

 

_‘Solo quería que decirte que Sophia está en casa segura y me dirijo a la estación’ – AL 0321_

 

_‘Está bien, querido. Cuídate – MB 0322_

_Lo haré. Vuelve a la cama, amor. Te amo – AL 0323_

_Créeme. Lo haré. También te amo – MB 0324_

 

 

-“¿Es demasiado temprano para llamar a Luke y decirle que ya no estoy de vacaciones?”

-“Sí, colega”- dijo Jace- “Es demasiado pronto para eso. Yo te mataría”

-“Claro que lo harías. Es por eso que me mataste por despertarte a las 2 am”

-“Todavía trabajo en campo. Luke no. Lo despiertas y te desmembrará y te comerá”

-“¿Como un lobo? Eww, amigo. Te estás casando con su hijastra y, de repente, estás haciendo juicios”

-“Llámale. Veamos cómo va _eso_ ”

-“¿Sabes _quién_ está despierto?”- preguntó Alec- “Magnus. Y tiene fotos nuevas”

-“ _No_ me castigarán por esto”

Riendo, Alec salió del dormitorio- “No te preocupes. No le diré que estabas siendo un idiota conmigo”

-“Gracias, porque sabes que obtendré veinticuatro horas de fotos de penes”

-“Si tienes suerte, conseguirás una foto de su pene. Y te puedo decir… es perfecto”

-“¡Vamos, hombre!”- exclamó Jace, abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor- “¿Por qué tienes que ir allí?”

Sonriendo, Alec miró a Jace sobre el techo del sedán gris- “Porque necesito un poco de cómico alivio y tu incomodidad es _hilarante_ ”

-“Bueno, qué te den, pastelito”

 _Oh, eso planeó,_ pensó Alec, haciendo una nota mental para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Magnus después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La investigación comienza.

 

En su silla, Alec gimió, _necesitaba_ café.

-“Tú hiciste esto”- dijo Jace.

-“Lo sé”- respondió Alec- “Mi maldita familia se está haciendo demasiado grande”

-“Eso es lo que obtienes por ser tan amoroso, amigo”- dijo Jace- “Tú y Magnus tienen corazones muy grandes”

Y con eso, Alec sabía que no podía hacer que Magnus le enviara fotos a Jace.

-“Yo sólo... Sophia ha pasado por muchas cosas. Primero, encontró el cuerpo de su padre, ahora encuentra el de su amiga. Quiero protegerla de esto. Magnus adora a esa chica y quiero mantenerla a salvo”

-“Lo haces, Alec. Y encontrarás a quien mató a su amiga. Vas a protegerla”- dijo Jace- “Magnus no habría confiado en ti con Sophia si no pensara que la cuidarías. Todos sabemos lo que ella significa para ustedes dos, lo que significa para nosotros. Todos cuidaremos de ella”

-“Sé que Magnus confía en mí. Estoy... Solo tengo miedo de decepcionarlo a él o a Sophia”

-“¿Todavía no has superado eso?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Las inseguridades son como hierbajos, hombre. No desaparecen de la noche a la mañana”

Jace rió disimuladamente- “Voy a terminar mi informe. Podemos ir a la morgue después de contactar a los padres”

Alec cerró los ojos, imaginando cómo se sentiría si él y Magnus recibieran una llamada así.

_Así que... los niños nunca se quedarían solos._

Al menos no hasta que fueran adultos. A los 30 por lo menos.

-“Llamaré”- dijo Alec- “Creo que preferirían escucharlo de mí”

-“¿Porque eres padre?”

-“Eso... y conozco a Sophia”

-“¿Van a necesitar la conexión?”

Alec asintió- “A mí me gustaría”

-“Bueno. Llamaré a Cat para asegurarme de que tiene a la víctima en su edificio. Sus padres van a querer venir. Querrán verla, asegurarse de que en realidad sea ella”

Alec estuvo de acuerdo- “Terminaré mi informe y le haré saber a Luke que estoy en servicio”

-“Buena idea”- dijo Jace- “Preferiría que lo hagas tú en vez que sea yo. Me voy a casar con su hijastra, así que no puedo ponerme en su lado malo”

-“¿Qué pasa si decido culparte?”

-“Buena suerte con eso. Creo que tienes más posibilidades de culpar a Magnus”

-“Créeme”- dijo Alec- “Culpo a Magnus por la mayoría de las cosas”

Riendo, Jace levantó su teléfono- “Yo culpo a Magnus por _todas_ las cosas”

Alec estaría de acuerdo, pero la verdad, _nunca_ culpaba a Magnus de nada.

Él era demasiado perfecto para Alec.

A veces, el amor te volvía ciego.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Justo después del amanecer, Alec llamó a los Albertson.

Una mujer, con voz adormilada y ronca respondió- “¿Hola?”

-“¿Annabelle Albertson?”

-“¿Sí? ¿Quién es?”- exigió ella.

-“Señora Albertson, habla el detective Alexander Lightwood-Bane del NYPD”

Alec oyó movimiento- “He oído hablar de ti”- dijo- “Mi hija, Dani, es una fan”

¿Por qué _él_ tendría admiradores?

-“Eres un detective de homicidios”- dijo, sonaba como una acusación.

-“Sí”- respondió Alec.

Entonces, el entendimiento la golpeó- “¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dani! ¡Mi bebé! Por favor... Por favor dime que ella está bien”

-“Señora Albertson, lamento tener que decirle que su hija, Danielle Albertson, está muerta”

-“No”- murmuró la señora Albertson- “No. Tiene que haber un error. Ella... ella tiene diecisiete. Ella no puede estar… muerta”

La señora Albertson rompió a llorar. Alec sabía que no sería capaz de calmarla.

Un hombre estaba hablando por teléfono momentos después, cuando escuchó que los sollozos de la señora Albertson se convirtieron en gemidos, afligida por el dolor- “¿Quién es?”- exigió con voz áspera.

-“Habla el detective Lightwood-Bane del NYPD”

-“¿Dani?”- preguntó el Sr. Daniel Albertson.

-“Me temo que su hija fue asesinada anoche”- respondió Alec.

Una larga pausa. Mientras tanto, Alec pensó que, con seguridad, Daniel Albertson ya no estaba al teléfono.

-“No. Ella está en nuestra casa”

-“Alguien irrumpió en su casa anoche. Ella fue encontrada por una amiga”

El Sr. Abertson soltó un pequeño sollozo que hizo añicos el corazón de Alec mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, escuchando a este hombre darse cuenta de que su hija se había ido. Su niña. Muerta. Asesinada. En su hogar, donde debería haber estado a salvo.

-“¿Dónde... Dónde está ella?”

-“Está en la morgue”- respondió Alec en voz baja.

-“¿Pode... podemos verla? Yo solo... Necesito asegurarme…”

Necesitaba asegurarse de que Alec no se hubiera equivocado.

La esperanza era tan fuerte cuando la tenías. Pero una vez que se iba…

-“Sí señor. Podemos hacer arreglos para que vea el cuerpo”

-“¿Detective?”- dijo el Sr. Albertson- “¿Está seguro de que es Dani? ¿Está seguro de que es mi niña?”

-“Sí”- dijo Alec simplemente.

Alec sabía cuán fuerte era la esperanza. Sabía que tenía que llegar a la final. Tenía que asegurarse de que estos padres entendieran que su hija se había ido. Ella estaba muerta, y nunca podría volver con ellos. Todavía tenían esa esperanza, pero los aplastaría cuando se dieran cuenta de que su hija se había ido para siempre.

-“Estaré en contacto”- dijo Alec, terminando la llamada con un profundo suspiro

_Odiaba_ informar a la familia, especialmente cuando la víctima era un niño.

Cuando la víctima podía ser alguien de su familia.

Alguien a quien amaba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sophia estaba en la estación antes de las nueve.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Quería…”- comenzó Sophia, pero, al ver el tablero de asesinatos, se puso pálida y parecía como si fuera a vomitar.

Alec se levantó y la guio para que se sentara en su silla de escritorio- “No deberías estar aquí, peque”- dijo suavemente, con dulzura, secándole la cara húmeda con un pañuelo de papel.

-“Lo sé, yo solo... quería ver cómo iban las cosas”

-“Lentas. Tenemos que ser minuciosos o nos perderemos algo”

Sophia asintió- “Lo sé. Y sé que estoy siendo entrometida”

Alec alisó una mano sobre la coleta oscura de Sophia- “Si, un poco. Pero los encontraré, dulzura. Encontraré a quien sea que mató a tu amiga y los castigaré”

Los ojos oscuros de Sophia se encontraron con los azules de Alec- “Sé que lo harás, Alec. Nunca decepcionas a nadie”

Alec esperaba que pudiera estar a la altura de las expectativas de Sophia.

De las expectativas de todos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de ver a Sophia marchar, Alec y Jace subieron al auto vehículo policial de Jace para ir a la morgue.

Alec no le dijo nada a Jace, pero tenía miedo de ir ahí. No quería ver a esa chica, no quería oír los horrores que había soportado en sus últimos momentos.

No quería pensar en lo que _podría_ haberle pasado a Sophia, si ella se hubiera quedado…

¿Sabía el asesino que había otra chica? ¿Sabía que Sophia se había estado quedando ahí? ¿Sabía que iba a dejar la casa?

Esas eran preguntas para las que Alec necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

Entre otras cosas.

Cuando se movieron por los corredores fríos, Alec miró a Jace, sin desear llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que su estómago se estaba cerrando y su piel estaba fría. Jace no se veía mucho mejor. Quizás estaba pensando en algo similar.

Catarina estaba en su oficina, escribiendo un informe en su escritorio cuando entraron. La habían atrapado en medio de autopsias antes, pero Alec estaba increíblemente contento de que ahora no estuviera a mitad de su horrible trabajo.

-“Detectives”- saludó.

-“Hola, Cat”- dijo Jace- “¿Terminaste la autopsia?”

Los ojos celestes, casi grises, de Catarina se nublaron- “La terminé”

-“¿Qué has encontrado?”- preguntó Alec- “Sé que estás escribiendo tu informe, pero quiero escuchar lo que tienes”

Catarina asintió- “Lo entiendo”- cerró su computadora portátil y la dejó a un lado, luego tiró de una carpeta hacia ella. Entrelazando sus dedos, dijo- “Verás en mi informe, pero debes saber que este asesinato tomó solo unos minutos”

-“¿Unos minutos?”- preguntó Jace, con el teléfono y el lápiz óptico en la mano- “¿Cómo lo sabes?”

-“Sus heridas. Estaban frescas. Muy frescas. Estaba atada y, diría que fue casi violada de inmediato”

-“¿Virgen?”- preguntó Alec.

Catarina asintió- “Sí. La víctima era virgen a juzgar por el desgarro que se encontró en su canal vaginal”

Alec cerró los ojos obligando a su estómago a no rebelarse- “¿Cuánto tiempo después de la violación fue asesinada?”

-“Rápidamente”- respondió Catarina- “Yo diría que se ahogó durante la violación. Él la apuñaló después”

-“¿Ella no sufrió mucho tiempo?”

-“No. Ella habría muerto rápidamente. Aunque debió ser…”

_Agonizante_.

-“¿Encontraste algo? Algo que pueda servir de evidencia ¿Semen? ¿Fibras? ¿Piel?”- preguntó Alec, esperando algo. _Cualquier cosa_.

Catarina negó con la cabeza- “No. Usó un condón y tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejar ninguna parte de él”

Alec asintió, esperando más de los de criminalística- “¿Algo más?”

-“De hecho, sí”- respondió Catarina- “Después de que ella murió, el asesino grabó un símbolo en su cuerpo. Nunca había visto algo así antes. Casi diría que es árabe o arameo. No puedo asegurarlo”- Catarina dibujó un diamante con lo que parecían cuernos.

Alec nunca lo había visto antes, pero las líneas se veían dolorosamente familiares.

_Parabatai_.

-“Jace”- dijo Alec, tomando el papel de Catarina- “¿Te parece familiar?”

Con las cejas doradas fruncidas, Jace asintió- “Sí. Sí lo hace”

-“Gracias, Cat”- dijo Alec, de pie- “Vamos, Jace”

Jace siguió a Alec, corriendo para alcanzarlo- “Entonces, ¿qué estás pensando, Alec?”- preguntó.

-“Creo que hay más en esto de lo que pensaba. Pensaba que, _si acaso_ , buscábamos a un pedófilo o un adolescente que deseaba a la víctima y no pudo tenerla”

-“¿Y ahora?”

-“Es más grande. No sé qué tan grande, pero lo es”

En el auto, Alec buscó la imagen.

Le tomó casi un viaje completo desde la morgue a la Central, pero Alec la encontró.

Cuando soltó un suspiro, Jace lo miró- “¿Qué?”

-“Esta imagen se ha visto en otros cuatro cuerpos”

-“¿De verdad?”

Alec asintió- “No encontré ninguna información sobre el símbolo en sí, pero encontré cuatro chicas jóvenes, de entre doce y dieciocho, que tenían el mismo símbolo grabado en ellas. _Después_ de ser violadas y asesinadas”

-“¿Vírgenes?”

-“Sí”

-“Entonces, ¿qué estamos viendo aquí? Me recuerda a las runas que nos pusimos cuando teníamos dieciocho años”

-“Cierto”- Alec estuvo de acuerdo- “Es un ángulo que seguiré explorando, pero por ahora, necesitamos obtener más información sobre el resto de estos asesinatos”

-“¿Helen?”- preguntó Jace.

Alec asintió- “Oh si. Voy a deberle muchos favores”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

En un sótano, los hermanos, el círculo dentro del círculo, se encontraron en las sombras, en la oscuridad.

-“Lo hiciste bien”- le dijo Joel a Dumah- “Padre estará complacido. Tu primer sacrificio fue un éxito”

-“¿Cuántos sacrificios ha habido?”- preguntó Dumah.

-“Otros cuatro”- respondió Adriel- “Joel y yo hemos hecho un sacrificio. Ahriman hizo uno al igual que lo hizo Munkar”

-“¿Munkar?”- preguntó Dumah- “No lo conozco”

-“No hablamos de él a menudo”- respondió Adriel- “Él traicionó a El Padre. Trató de entregarnos. Se lo llevaron”

-“¿Está muerto?”

-“Sacrificado como las mujeres. No le dieron el símbolo, por lo que no fue entregado a Raziel. No sabemos qué habrá sido de su alma”

Dumah frunció las cejas. ¿Habían sacrificado Munkar _exactamente_ como Dani Albertson habría sido sacrificada?

-“Ven. El Padre querrá saber el estado de tu sacrificio a Raziel. Él te recompensará, Dumah. Lo has hecho bien”

Dumah asintió, siguió a Adriel y a Joel fuera del oscuro sótano, preguntándose en _qué_ se había metido.

Hermanos. Eso es lo que estos hombres eran para él. Eran _hermanos_.

Él no tenía razones para dudar de El Padre.

Dumah nunca tuvo una familia antes.

El Padre y Raziel le habían dado una.

Le habían dado un _Círculo_ a Dumah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua la historia... lamento la demora perdí todos mis archivos y apenas comienzo a recuperarlos.

 

Esa noche, cuando Alec llegó a casa, Magnus lo recibió en la puerta.

Presionando sus labios contra los de Alec, Magnus lo abrazó, una mano en su cintura y la otra agarrándole el cabello. Alec deslizó los brazos a su alrededor, profundizando el beso.

Se apartó mirando a Magnus- "¿Está todo bien?"

Magnus asintió- "Estoy bien... Yo sólo... Vi a Sophia hoy"

Alec acunó la mejilla de Magnus- "Oh, amor"

-"Gracias. Por cuidarla"

Alec negó con la cabeza- "Ella es familia"

Era tan simple como eso. Alec se hacía cargo de su familia, de las personas que amaba. Y su familia estaba creciendo. Alec, quien sólo había tenido dos personas en su vida antes de Magnus, era el hombre más amoroso y más compasivo que haya conocido.

A pesar de que sus padres lo habían echado de su casa cuando tenía diecisiete años, Alec los había perdonado, estaba reconstruyendo su relación con su padre.

Alec le había dado la bienvenida a dos niños que habían sido abandonados. Había acogido a los chicos, e incluso a Sophia, en su corazón. Cuando los medios de comunicación hicieron parecer que lo estaba engañando con un ex amante, Imasu Morales, Alec había creído en Magnus, nunca había tenido nada en contra de él. Había confiado en Magnus, aunque todo apuntaba a su engaño.

Agarrando las caderas de Alec, Magnus lo acercó más- "¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo? ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que eres?"

Con una sonrisa, Alec dejó un beso casto en los labios de Magnus- "Estás muy cariñoso hoy"

Magnus asintió- "Me alegro de tenerte. El día que te conocí fue el día más afortunado de mi vida"

-"No tan afortunado como para mí, Mags. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Yo no estaría aquí, estaría... bueno... seguiría en mi apartamento, solitario. Pero aquí estoy, muy enamorado y con dos hijos increíbles, todo gracias a ti. Me has dado todo. Has hecho que todo sea mejor. Sólo por ser tú"

-"Eres tan cursi"- dijo Magnus, besando a Alec de nuevo.

-"¡Hola, papá!"- llamó Max desde la escalera. Bajó por ellas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Alec- "Te extrañé hoy"

Agachándose, Alec recogió al pequeño- "Yo también te extrañé, pero me llamaron para trabajar"

-"Pensé que estabas en va-ción"

Con una risita, Alec respondió- "Lo estaba, pero Sophia me necesitaba"

-"¿Pia?"- preguntó Max- "¿Se encuentra bien?"

-"No está herida, pero necesitaba ayuda, y fui con ella. Ahora estoy trabajando. Lo siento, peque"

-"Está bien, papá. Sophia es de la familia"

Magnus nunca se había dado cuenta de que él y Alec habían estado infundiendo un sentido de lealtad familiar a sus hijos, pero parecía que eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Alec había acortado sus vacaciones con él y los niños cuando alguien más lo necesitó, y Max no se quejaba. Él aceptó que un miembro de su familia necesitaba ayuda, y Alec había tenido que ir a ayudar.

-"Vamos, papá"- dijo Max- "Rafa está haciendo la cena"

-"¿Eso hace?"

-"Son macarrones con queso de caja"- apuntó Magnus.

-"Suena bien"- dijo Alec.

-"¡Y perros calientes!"- exclamó Max.

Riendo, Alec siguió a Max a la cocina donde Rafael revolvía la mantequilla, la leche y el queso en polvo, con la pasta.

-"¡Papá!"- dijo Rafael con una sonrisa- "¿Tuviste que volver al trabajo?"

-"Sí, pequeño"

-"Está bien. Papi, el maíz está listo. ¿Lo pondrías en la mesa?"

Magnus dejó un beso en el cuello de Alec y recogió el cuenco de vidrio, llevándolo a la mesa. Alec tomó la fuente de los perros calientes, mientras Rafael terminaba de remover los macarrones.

Max colocó cuidadosamente las tazas al lado de cada plato.

Viendo a su familia trabajar juntos, Magnus pensó,  _'Sí. Yo soy el afortunado'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus encontró a Alec en su habitación, quitándose los pantalones negros. Recostado contra la puerta, observó a su esposo desvestirse rápida y eficientemente, como todo lo que hacía.

Con cada pulgada de piel pálida que era expuesta, sintió que el interés se agitaba en su vientre... y más abajo. Vio a Alec tirar de las sábanas de su cama hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de acostarse.

-"Eres lo más hermoso que he visto"

Alec dejó de moverse y se volvió para mirar a Magnus- "Estás particularmente cursi esta noche"

-"Me estoy dando cuenta de lo afortunado que soy. Cuán  _maravilloso_  eres. Te amo tanto que me asusta. Me asusta pensar en perderte"

-"Amor"- dijo Alec, acercándose a él- "No iré a ninguna parte. Nunca te dejaré. No dejaré que nadie me aleje de ti"

Alec bajó la cabeza, besando el cabello negro de Magnus, sosteniéndolo firmemente y profundizando el beso. Volviéndolo más rudo y más exigente. Magnus abrió la boca, aceptando el beso; se agarró a los hombros de Alec, su cuerpo temblando y exigiendo más.

Llevando a Magnus hacia la cama, Alec jaló su camisa hasta que los botones se desprendieron de la camisa y volaron por la habitación. Después de quitarle la camisa, Alec se puso a trabajar en los pantalones de Magnus. En cuestión de segundos, lo tenía desnudo y deslizó sus manos sobre los suaves muslos, abriéndolos.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que Magnus podría sentirse inseguro por algo, y mucho menos por  _él_. Magnus era maravilloso, increíble. Alec nunca podría agradecer a suficientes dioses para igualar su gratitud y amor por Magnus.

Acunó su trasero y lo levantó mientras se movía para encontrar la fruncida entrada con su boca. Su lengua azotó a Magnus, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran y gritara con fuerza. Alec mordisqueó y chupo el agujero de Magnus suavemente, sus dedos rozando la carne. Mientras los de Magnus se enterraban en el cabello de Alec.

-"Querido... si"

Sentado, Alec se estiró y agarró una botella de lubricante, cubriéndose con el gel.

-"Por favor, cariño. Sí. Te quiero dentro de mí"

Cuando Alec se empujó hacia adelante para reclamar a Magnus, besó a su esposo otra vez. Sujetando sus muslos, Alec inclinó las caderas para poder golpear su próstata con cada embestida.

Magnus se aferró a las caderas de Alec, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito ahogado; levantó las rodillas enganchándolas a cada lado de sus caderas para darle más acceso.

El autocontrol de Alec se rompió.

Con un gruñido bajo y gutural, se levantó para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Magnus, llevándolo con él de modo que estuviera sentado en su regazo, manteniéndose aún dentro de él.

Alec tomó cada generosa nalga del culo de Magnus y lo levantó ligeramente, luego lo bajó de nuevo. Con la carne de Magnus atrapada entre sus estómagos, no necesitó tocarle para estimular su pene.

Magnus clavó los talones en la cama, arqueándose para encontrar los empujes de Alec. Los movimientos constantes de Alec y su entusiasmo lo llevaron al orgasmo, su canal contrayéndose y arrastrando a Alec a su encuentro.

Respirando profundamente, Alec apoyó su frente contra el hombro húmedo de Magnus.

-"Bueno, cariño"- dijo Magnus, la ligereza volviendo a su voz- "Me has arruinado para alguien más"

Alec rió disimuladamente- "Nunca te dejaré ir. Estás atrapado conmigo, amor"

Magnus besó el costado de la cabeza de Alec- "No lo desearía de otra manera. Eres toda mi vida, Alexander. Te amo tanto"

La cabeza de Alec se levantó del hombro de Magnus y se encontró con sus ojos verde oro- "Eres todo para mí, Magnus. Nunca dejaré de amarte. Sin importar que"

Magnus presionó sus labios contra los de Alec y, por primera vez en días, se sintió tranquilo. No estaba seguro de qué había hecho que se sintiera así, pero, como de costumbre, Alec lo calmó con su naturaleza amable y amorosa.

Él realmente era la mejor parte de Magnus.

Su mejor mitad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Jace van a la escuela de la víctima. Ty le dice a Alec que está enamorado de Kit. Magnus le dice a Alec qué es lo que le molesta.

 

A la mañana del lunes, Alec, Jace, Emma, Julian y los uniformados que trabajarían con los cuatro detectives, Ty, Livia, Dru y Sean Nightraven, se encontraban en la escuela de Danielle Albertson. Los padres de la chica, incapaces de cambiar sus boletos para el día anterior, aterrizarían hasta muy tarde y le habían pedido a Alec que los encontrara en la morgue.

Hoy, sin embargo, estarían entrevistando a estudiantes y profesores en la elegante escuela privada. No le gustaba el lugar, pero en realidad no le gustaban las escuelas porque le había ido mal en su tiempo, debido a que había tenido que valerse por sí mismo desde una edad temprana.

Cuando se fue esa mañana, Magnus lo había besado profundamente. Diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, Alec lo había abrazado y, tal vez lo había retenido un poco más de lo habitual. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero Magnus no actuaba como lo haría normalmente. Algo estaba mal con él; ni siquiera estaba tratando de hacer sentir incómodo a Jace, necesitaba descubrir qué estaba pasando.

Cuando Alec y Jace entraron por la puerta principal, se encontraron con una mujer bajita con un traje de pantalón gris y blusa negra de seda.

-"Buenos días, Detectives"- dijo solemnemente. Tendiendo la mano, se presentó- "Soy Lenore Goodwin, directora. Tenemos nuestra sala de juntas reservada para sus entrevistas"

-"Vamos a entrevistar a todos en la escuela, por lo que necesitaremos más de una sala de juntas"- dijo Jace.

Las cejas oscuras de la mujer se arquearon- "Quizás algunas aulas serían mejor"

-"Sí"- aceptó Alec- "Necesitaremos al menos cuatro"

-"¿Cuatro?"- dijo el director- "No sé si eso es plausible"

Alec se había topado con su tipo antes. Ella quería control. Quería que Alec, quien era el investigador principal de un asesinato activo, supiera que ella era la que estaba a cargo en la escuela y, por lo tanto, tendría el control de lo que estaba ocurriendo- "Sra. Goodwin, uno de sus estudiantes fue asesinado. Necesitamos hablar con cualquiera que conozca a esta chica. Necesitamos saber todo sobre ella. Así que tendrá que darnos cuatro aulas para que entrevistemos a los estudiantes. ¿Cuántos son?"

-"Noventa... Algunos pueden tener problemas con eso. Podrían requerir que un padre esté presente"

-"Como es su derecho. ¿Supongo que les has dicho a los padres que la policía los va a interrogar hoy?"

-"Yo... hice un llamado completo"

-"Ahí está, ellos ya lo saben. Si los padres de sus alumnos quieren estar aquí durante las entrevistas, lo harán, de lo contrario, seguiremos adelante. Sugiero tener un concejal con cada par de entrevistadores para que puedan garantizar que los derechos de sus alumnos estén protegidos"

La Sra. Goodwin miró a Alec- "Por supuesto. ¿Algo más?"

-"Creo que por mí eso es todo. ¿Chicos, necesitan algo?"

La Sra. Goodwin no esperó a que respondieran, sólo giró sobre sus tacones y se alejó para arreglar lo que Alec requería.

-"¿Por qué hay solo noventa estudiantes en una escuela secundaria?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Este lugar es  _muy_  exclusivo"- dijo Nightraven inexpresivo, en su elegante acento- "No dejan que  _cualquiera_  entre. Apuesto a que podrías conseguir meter a tus monstruos"

Alec rodó sus ojos azules- "No. Mis muchachos no estudiarán aquí. Ellos destruirían este lugar. Como dijiste, son monstruos"

-"A ella no le gustó que te hicieras cargo, hombre"- dijo Nightraven.

-"No, no le agrado. Lo superará, o no. No me importa. ¿A quién quieres, Jace?"

-"Me pido a Nightraven. Nos llevamos mejor"

Alec rió disimuladamente- "Ty, estás conmigo"

Ty asintió.

La Sra. Goodwin se acercó rápidamente- "Si me siguen, les mostraré donde están los salones de clases, pueden entrevistar primero al personal. Los estudiantes comenzarán a llegar en una hora. Podemos llamarlos uno por uno a medida que avanza el día. Ya he informado a los profesores y personal que serán interrogados por la policía sobre este asunto. Aunque no sé cuánto podremos decirle, detective. Nadie en esta escuela haría daño a Dani. Ella era muy estimada"

-"Sí. Pero alguien la asesinó en su casa. Y... reconozcámoslo, las probabilidades de que sea un extraño son escasas o nulas. La persona más probable está en la escuela. Quizás comencemos con usted"

La Sra. Goodwin abrió los ojos.

-"Yo lo haré"- dijo Jace emocionado. Él  _realmente_  quería entrevistar a la directora. Alec asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

-"Sra. Goodwin, cuando haya terminado de mostrarles a todos un aula, vuelva a donde le haya dejado. Tenemos algunas preguntas para usted"

La Sra. Goodwin volvió a mirar furiosa a Alec, pero los condujo a cuatro aulas por un pasillo azul claro, dos a un lado del pasillo y dos al otro. Alec y Tiberius se dirigieron a una habitación que, a juzgar por la decoración y el hecho de que  _'ESTE DÍA EN LA HISTORIA'_  estaba escrito en la pizarra, Alec imaginó que era de una clase de estudios sociales o de historia. Cuando estaba en la escuela le gustaba la historia. Era la única clase en la que realmente lo había hecho muy bien, incluso después de haber tenido que conseguir un trabajo para mantenerse a sí mismo y a Jace después de que Robert y Maryse Lightwood lo habían echado.

-"Odio estar de vuelta en el Instituto"- dijo Tiberius de repente.

Fue extraño escucharlo hablar sobre la escuela. Tiberius Blackthorn no era de los que comenzaban una conversación. A menudo estaba en silencio, a menudo incómodo. Es por eso que Alec pensó que era extraño siquiera pensar en él siendo un muchacho que iba a la escuela.

Ni hablar del hecho de que ahora tenía un novio, Kit, un autor independiente que trabajaba desde su departamento. Kit y Tiberius habían estado en varias de las fiestas que Magnus y Alec habían tenido. Él era un chico encantador (solo tenía veintitrés años) y contrarrestaba la naturaleza tranquila de Ty, sacándolo de su caparazón más que nunca.

Pero... Tiberius estaba enamorado, algo que era agradable de ver, algo que nadie pensó que vería.

-"¿Cómo está Kit?"- preguntó Alec mientras esperaban a que alguien entrara.

Tiberius dejó de moverse y se volvió para mirar a Alec- "Está bien"

-"¿Qué está haciendo él hoy?"

-"Trabajando"

_ Como quitarte un diente _

-"¿Vas a ir a verle?"

Tiberius asintió.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Otro asentimiento.

-"¿Ty?"

Tiberius lo miró a los ojos- "Estoy enamorado de él. No se lo he dicho y no sé cómo hacerlo"

Eso fue repentino. Tiberius Blackthorn no era conocido por ventilar sus emociones- "¿Así que quieres decirle a Kit que lo amas?"

Tiberius asintió.

-"¿Y no sabes cómo hacerlo?"

Otro asentimiento.

Alec sonrió- "Bueno, chaval. Tengo mucha experiencia en decirle a alguien que lo amo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo asustado que estaba? ¿Sabes lo  _aterrador_  que fue ese momento? No pensé que hubiera manera de que Magnus Bane,  _el Magnus Bane_ , pudiera amarme alguna vez. Fui ahí esperando que Magnus me dijera que no sentía lo mismo, que me rechazara"

-"Pero no lo hizo"

-"No. Pero tenía miedo de que lo hiciera. Tenía tanto miedo de que el único hombre que alguna vez amé, el único que me hizo sentir esta emoción fuerte y aterradora, no sintiera lo mismo. Que él me dijera que no quería una vida conmigo. De todos modos, aproveché esa oportunidad. Y no me arrepiento"

-"¿Y si él te hubiera dicho que no quería eso? ¿Qué no te quería a ti?"

-"Seguiría sin haberme arrepentido, porque me habría arriesgado. Habría tomado la oportunidad de tenerlo"

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

-"Um"- dijo Alec, tratando de recordar. Había sido hace tanto tiempo. Le decía a Magnus que lo amaba tan a menudo como se encontraban- "Según recuerdo, estaba en la oficina de Magnus, y él lo dijo primero"

-"¿Lo hizo?"

-"Sí. Estábamos... peleando. Yo iba a terminar con él porque el asesinato seguía interponiéndose entre nosotros, estaba investigando el caso de las prostitutas, Malcolm Fade, ¿recuerdas?"- Tiberius asintió- "Como sea, iba a romper con él, pero no me lo permitió. Me dijo que me amaba y le dije que también lo amaba"

-"¿Así de fácil?"

Alec rió disimuladamente- "No fue fácil, Ty. Pensé que iba a descubrir que estaba enamorado de él y que correría tan rápido como pudiera. En ese momento, no estaba bien conmigo mismo. No me gustaba a mí mismo. Magnus cambió eso. Lo amaba, y él me amaba. Quería ser una persona digna de él"

Tiberius asintió- "No sé cómo se siente Kit. Es difícil de leer"

-"¿Quieres saber lo que creo que deberías hacer?"- preguntó Alec.

Tiberius asintió de nuevo.

-"No te lo guardes. Tienes que decirle cómo te sientes. Debes demostrárselo, no ocultarlo. Tú lo amas. Tienes que decírselo"

-"¿Qué pasa si él no siente lo mismo?"

-"Entonces no lo siente. Pero te arrepentirás si no se le dices. Porque... ¿y si lo siente?"

Tiberius observó a Alec y luego asintió lentamente- "Tienes razón"- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- "Tienes razón, debería hacerlo"

Alec sonrió. Era agradable ver a Tiberius tan feliz. Una rareza de la que estaba contento de formar parte. Kit Rook era alguien que hacía feliz al joven, y eso no era algo en lo que Alec alguna vez estaría en contra. Entonces, si decirle a Kit que lo amaba era lo que Tiberius necesitaba, él lo apoyaría.

La puerta se abrió.

_ Vamos a empezar. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- demandó Dumah en el baño de chicos en el sótano, el que nadie seguía usando.

-"Cálmate"- ordenó Adriel- "Vamos a hablar con la policía y a pretender que no sabemos nada. Estábamos todos juntos. No pueden involucrarnos en nada"

Joel asintió- "Hemos hecho esto antes. No conocemos a nadie, Dumah"

-"Además"- continuó Adriel- "Raziel nos protegerá. Él no permitirá que ninguna fuerza terrestre nos dañe. Su amor nos protegerá"

-"¿Qué pasa si están trabajando bajo la protección de Rahab?"

El ángel Rahab era enemigo de Raziel, el único ángel que lo había enfrentado. Adriel y Joel intercambiaron una mirada- "Entonces aun así le ganaremos. No te preocupes,  _seguiremos_  siendo fuertes. No hay policía en el planeta que pueda derrotar a Raziel. Nadie va a detener nuestra misión"

-"¿Cuál es nuestra misión?"- preguntó Dumah.

-"Hacemos lo que el Padre nos dice que hagamos. Sin hacer preguntas"

Dumah asintió- "Por supuesto"

-"Sólo dile al policía que te cuestione todo lo que hemos hablado, y estaremos bien"

-"De acuerdo. Me atendré al plan"

-"Bueno. No te preocupes Raziel te protegerá"

.

.

.

.

  


.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Alec se sentó en su escritorio, escribiendo los informes de sus entrevistas con estudiantes y empleados de la Academia. Mientras tecleaba, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto.

 

_ Magnus. _

_ Cariño, espero que todo esté bien. Los chicos querían decir buenas noches – MB 2020 _

 

El texto incluía una imagen de los niños sonrientes, con el cabello húmedo de un baño, el pijama limpio y los dientes cepillados.

 

_ Buenas noches, chicos. Iré a darles un beso de buenas noches tan pronto como llegue a casa – AL 2021 _

_ Te veré en un rato, mi amor. Espero que todo esté bien – MB 2122 _

_ Todo bien, cariño. Te veré pronto – AL 2123 _

 

Alec terminó rápidamente el informe, enviándolo a Jace y a los otros detectives y oficiales involucrados en las entrevistas, con copia a Luke. Después de eso, recogió su mochila y se fue.

El metro tardó casi una hora en llegar a Brooklyn y la caminata agregó unos minutos más. Cuando entró, encontró a Magnus sentado en su sofá, leyendo en su computadora portátil. Magnus levantó la vista y sonrió.

-"Hola cariño"

-"Hey, amor"- Alec se movió para sentarse al lado de Magnus- "¿Todo está bien, Mags?"

Magnus solo asintió.

-"No, amor. Dime que ocurre. Recuerdas cómo me siento cuando me ocultas las cosas"

-"Yo... quiero otro niño"

Alec sintió hielo correr a través de él- "¿Qué?"

Él  _no había_  esperado eso en absoluto. Habían hablado sobre adoptar a otro niño, pero no lo decidieron. De hecho, Alec pensó que se inclinaban por  _no_  tener otro hijo.

Magnus miró hacia adelante- "Dije que quiero otro hijo. Quiero una pequeña niña"

-"¿Una pequeña niña?"- preguntó Alec incrédulo- "Pensé que estabas en contra de tener otro niño"

-"Yo también"

-"¿Glorianna?"

Magnus lo miró- "Puede que... tal vez ella ha influenciado un poco"

Alec sonrió- "Entonces, ¿has estado actuando súper afectuoso porque quieres otro niño?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros- "Supongo. Yo sólo... No sabía cómo reaccionarías"

Alec tocó el hombro de Magnus- "Sólo tienes que decirme cosas como esta, Mags. Sólo tienes que decir lo que estás pensando. Nunca pienses que no quiero saber qué está pasando por tu mente"

-"No pareces estar abierto a la idea"

-"¿Estás bromeando?"- preguntó Alec- "Pensé, ya que dijiste que no querías otro, que habíamos terminado. Yo... sólo...  _sí_  quiero otro"

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó Magnus.

Alec asintió, dejando un pequeño y casto beso en los suaves labios de Magnus- "En serio. Adoptemos otro. Una niña"

Magnus sonrió y besó profundamente a Alec- "Te amo mucho"- susurró Magnus contra los labios de Alec- "Nunca podría decirte cuánto te amo"

-"Lo sé"- respondió Alec- "Sé lo mucho que me amas porque siento exactamente lo mismo por ti"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec le dice a Jace sobre la adopción. Instrucciones. Magnus habla con Jocelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por *Hobbit69*:  
> Quiero hablar sobre la niña que será adoptada. Si, es Madzie, pero estoy cambiando su personaje un poco. Me encanta la pequeña, es muy linda, pero de verdad me asustaba, así que estoy cambiando su carácter a uno más agradable y menos. . . del tipo niño espeluznante. El hecho de que he elegido usar Madzie se debe a algunos mensajes que me han dejado algunos lectores, pero espero que les gusten los cambios que vendrán con ella y me apoyen. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, ¡¡LOS QUIERO!!

 

Con un suspiro, Alec leyó el informe del forense. Cuando su teléfono sonó, el estómago le dio un vuelco. Era un manojo de nervios en este momento y lo había sido desde que Magnus había dejado caer la bomba de adoptar a otro niño.

Alec había pensado que su familia estaba completa después de tener a Rafael. No tenía idea de que Magnus realmente quería tener otro hijo y... se odiaba por pensar así, pero tenía sus reservas.

¿Podrían manejar un tercer niño?

Magnus pasaba mucho tiempo solo con los chicos, ¿estaría bien con un tercero?

¿Realmente querían ser superados en número por sus hijos?

Entonces, Alec pensó en la expresión de Magnus. La forma en que se iluminó de felicidad cuando estuvo de acuerdo en buscar la adopción. No podía dejar que su miedo lo dominara. Él perseguía asesinos, podía manejar un tercer niño. Él y Magnus podrían hacer lo que sea juntos.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Jace, colocando una taza de café en el escritorio frente a él.

-"Estoy... enloqueciendo un poco"

-"¿Enloqueciendo? ¿Por qué?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Magnus quiere otro hijo"

Arqueando sus doradas cejas, Jace se sentó en su silla de escritorio- "¿Otro?"

Tomando el café, Alec asintió- "Tal vez él estará conforme si adoptamos a Sophia. Ella se graduará pronto"

Jace rió disimuladamente- "Eso lo dudo mucho. Él va a querer uno más joven. ¿Estás buscando a otro chico?"

-"Él quiere una niña"

-"¿Por qué crees que quiere más hijos?"- preguntó Jace, apoyándose hacia atrás.

-"Creo que Glorianna lo hizo desear tener una niña pequeña"

-"Piénsalo, Alec. Magnus era un huérfano. Él era uno de los niños no deseados. Huyó del abuso del orfanato e hizo algo de sí mismo. Ahora él quiere darles a otros niños un hogar,  _amor_. Él quiere compartir lo que tu familia tiene con una niña que  _no_  lo tiene. ¿Estás diciendo que eso no es lo que quieres?"

-"No. Ya acepté adoptar otro"

Jace sonrió mientras levantaba su teléfono.

-"Dile a Clary que lo mantenga en secreto"- dijo Alec cuando Nightraven entró con Tiberius.

-"No te preocupes, hombre. Ella es un libro cerrado"

-"Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga a mi familia"- le dijo Alec mientras él tecleaba rápidamente- "Eso incluye a Isabelle"

-"¡Uf! Bien"- respondió Jace.

Pero en ocho minutos (exactos) mientras preparaba sus notas para la reunión informativa que iba a tener con Luke y el equipo, Isabelle le envió un mensaje de texto.

.

_ ¡¿Un nuevo bebé?! – IL 0920 _

_ Sí. No le digas a mamá y papá – AL 0921 _

_ ¡No hay problema! ¡Estoy tan feliz! – IL 0922 _

_ Hablando de felicidad, ¿cómo está Glory? – AL 0923 _

_ ¡Ella es asombrosa! Quiero decir, no he dormido nada desde que nació, pero no la cambiaría – IL 0924 _

_ Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero llevaré a los niños a visitarte pronto – AL 0924 _

_ Lo estaré esperando. Te quiero – IL 0925 _

.

Abriendo su conversación reciente con Magnus, Alec le envió un mensaje a su esposo.

.

_ Jace le dijo a Isabelle que decidimos adoptar otro monstruo – AL 0926 _

_ ¿Le dijiste que querías decirle a tu familia? – MB 0926 _

_ Lo hice – AL 0927 _

_ Tengo listo el castigo – MB 0927 _

.

.

.

.

  


.

.

.

.

En la sala de conferencias, Alec estaba frente al equipo. Luke se sentó al lado de Jace, quien empujó un buñuelo glaseado con chispas arcoíris en su boca mientras ignoraba deliberadamente su teléfono, el cual sonaba por un mensaje.

Tiberius se sentó ansioso, con una libreta y un bolígrafo, junto a Nightraven, quien se recostó contra su silla. Parecería aburrido si sus ojos no estuvieran agudos y alerta.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Alec- "Podemos comenzar"

Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza hacia Simon, quien estaba dirigiendo el lado electrónico de la sesión informativa.

-"Durante el curso de nuestra investigación, hemos descubierto múltiples víctimas"- La pantalla se movió para mostrar a cada víctima.

.

.

_ Danielle Albertson _  – una fotografía de ella sonriendo con su brazo alrededor de otra chica, cuyo cuerpo había sido recortado brilló en la pantalla. Ella llevaba un bikini amarillo debajo de una camiseta blanca. La chica que se había recortado era Sophia.

_ Baylee Tasker _  – Una hermosa chica rubia con un vestido de fiesta verde menta sonreía a la cámara, frente a una chimenea.

_ Delice Mounce _  – Una chica con piel color chocolate con leche y rizos negros sonreía al tomar su fotografía. Vestía un uniforme de softbol, con los pantalones polvorientos como si acabara de deslizarse a home.

_ Allana Carl _  – Una hermosa chica de cabello negro, con ojos negros y angulosos sostenía un periódico, el New York Times, donde se había publicado un artículo que ella había escrito.

_ Trixie _   _Burns_ – Una pelirroja con brillantes ojos azules le sonreía a la cámara mientras estaba junto a un caballo marrón, con la mejilla apoyada contra la del animal.

.

.

-"Cada una de estas chicas era notable a su manera. Trixie Burns fue encontrada el 12 de julio del año pasado. Había sido violada y estrangulada. Tardó al menos quince minutos en morir. Este símbolo"- Simón mostró el símbolo- "Fue tallado en su muslo. Ella estaba en el distrito 87, así que no lo vimos. Jace se reunirá con su primario y obtendrá la información que necesitamos sobre su caso"

Simon cambió la fotografía por una austera foto de la escena del crimen de Trixie Burns, su piel lechosa magullada, sus esbeltas muñecas atadas a los postes de la cama.

-"Allana Carl"- dijo Alec cuando la fotografía cambió a la siguiente escena del crimen- "Al igual que Trixie Burns, fue violada. A diferencia de ella, recibió un disparo en el pecho. Le llevó un tiempo morir. El símbolo fue tallado en la mejilla derecha de su trasero. Jace está trabajando en contactar a los primarios en su caso para que podamos trabajar con un archivo de caso completo"

-"Delice Mounce"- la foto cambió- "Al igual que las otras dos, fue violada. Pero su garganta estaba cortada. Ella murió en unos instantes. El símbolo fue tallado sobre su ombligo. Su archivo está en aquí en el recinto, y Jace ya lo tiene"

-"Baylee Tasker"- nueva foto- "También fue violada. Este es el asesinato más violento. Ella fue golpeada con un bate hasta morir. El símbolo fue tallado en su pecho, justo arriba del pecho derecho. Jace está trabajando en obtener su archivo de caso"

-"Danielle Albertson, nuestra víctima"- la foto cambió nuevamente- "Fue violada y apuñalada hasta la muerte. El símbolo fue encontrado tallado justo encima de su región púbica"

Cuando terminó con cada víctima, Alec dijo- "Estas chicas eran populares, amigables, inteligentes, atléticas. Las víctimas entrecruzan cualquier dato demográfico relacionado con la raza y los límites socioeconómicos. Si bien todas tienen más o menos la misma edad, son de diferentes tipos de cuerpo. ¿Jem?"- dijo Alec, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros del perfilador criminal- "No creo que estemos lidiando con un solo asesino, ¿verdad?"

Los compasivos ojos de Jem miraron hacia las imágenes y negó con la cabeza- "Los asesinatos son precisos, pero distintos. Los métodos no son el mismo. Golpear, apuñalar, cortar la garganta, disparar, estrangular. Las únicas consistencias aquí son que cada víctima tenía entre dieciséis y dieciocho años, era bonita, fue atada y violada antes de ser asesinada, y este símbolo grabado en su cuerpo. Cada chica era virgen, lo que se agrega al perfil"

-"¿Ya tienes un perfil?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Estoy trabajando en uno, pero puedo darte mis conclusiones preliminares"- Cuando Alec asintió, Jem continuó- "Estás lidiando con múltiples asesinos, Detective Lightwood. Pero al mismo tiempo, estás lidiando con uno"

Alec frunció el ceño- "No te sigo, Jem. Adelante, finge que soy estúpido"

_ Él pensaba que de verdad lo era. _

-"Eres un hombre muy inteligente y capaz, detective. Entonces no haré eso. Pero... puedo explicarlo para Jace"

Jace, que había estado mirando su teléfono levantó la cabeza- "¿Qué? ¡Oye!"

Con una suave sonrisa, Jem dijo- "Cada una de tus víctimas fue asesinada por un solo individuo, eso es cierto, pero el símbolo, el tipo de víctima siendo vírgenes jóvenes, las violaciones sistemáticas, me lleva a creer que estás tratando con un culto"

-"¿Culto?"- exigió Nightraven- "¿No suelen matarse  _ellos mismos_?"

-"Muchos lo hacen. La Puerta del Cielo, el Templo del Pueblo, sí. Pero estas personas se dirigen a otros, lo que también sucede"

-"Como la familia  _Manson_ "- dijo Alec.

-"Exactamente"- respondió Jem- "Este es un grupo que trabaja en conjunto con un Maestro"

-"¿Un Maestro?"- preguntó Alec, saltando ante la palabra- "¿Así es como lo llamarías? ¿Un  _Maestro_?"

-"Eso haría"- respondió Jem- "Elaboraré un perfil del líder. Me gustaría recibir la mayor cantidad de información que pueda obtener tan rápido como me la puedan proporcionar"

-"Por supuesto"- respondió Alec- "Al momento que pueda"

-"Te daré un perfil rápidamente"

Alec asintió cuando sonó su teléfono.

_ Catarina. _

-"Lightwood"- respondió Alec.

-"Los Albertson están aquí"- le dijo Catarina- "Acaban de identificar a su hija"

Alec miró a Jem- "Llevaré a Jem"

-"Buena idea"

-"Sí. Estoy lleno de esas. Nos vemos en unos momentos"

.

.

.

.

  


.

.

.

.

Sentado en la oficina de Jocelyn Fray, Magnus sintió los nervios agitándose en su vientre y su piel.

Él todavía tenía algunas reservas. ¿ _De verdad_  quería agregar otro niño a su familia? ¿ _De verdad_  iba a ser capaz de manejar un tercero? Alec tenía las mismas reservas, pero lo habían discutido y estaban de acuerdo en que querían seguir el proceso para obtener un tercer hijo.

Sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo, Magnus seleccionó una foto para enviar a Jace y la mandó en camino.

Magnus y Alec habían decidido no contarle a la familia hasta que la adopción fuera algo seguro. Él no quería hacer que las esperanzas de todos crecieran y luego decirles que no les dieron a su hija. No estaba enojado con Jace por decirle a Isabelle sobre su decisión de adoptar, pero tenía que mantener el control por allí.

Además, le gustaba torturar a Jace.

-"De acuerdo, Magnus"- dijo Jocelyn, entregándole una carpeta- "Sólo necesitas completar esta aplicación con Alec. Ya han tomado todas las clases que necesitan, así que pondremos copias de su certificación en este archivo, mantendré un ojo en ello por ustedes. Están buscando una niña, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí"- respondió Magnus- "Pero me temo que suena mal"

Sonriendo, Jocelyn se acercó y tomó la mano de Magnus- "No es así. Tienes dos hijos y quieres una hija"

-"Nunca hemos hecho algo como esto"

-"Vamos, Magnus. Has adoptado dos hijos"

Magnus suspiró- "Me refiero a–"

-"Se lo que quisiste decir. No buscaron a ninguno de los muchachos, pero los tienen. Te sientes culpable por  _buscar_  adoptar a una niña pequeña. ¿Ya les dijiste a los chicos?"

-"Vamos a hablar con ellos esta noche"

Jocelyn asintió- "Sólo sé honesto con ellos. Necesitan entender que esto no significa que no los amen. Honestamente, no preveo que sea un problema. Son chicos inteligentes y entienden lo que sucede la mayor parte del tiempo"

-"No quiero cometer un error con ellos"

-"No lo harás"- dijo Jocelyn, tranquilizándolo- "Magnus, he visto a muchos niños ir y venir en este trabajo. Tú y Alec no tienen que ser perfectos. Nadie espera eso. Pero ustedes son los mejores padres que pueden ser, y son  _increíbles_ "

Mirando la carpeta en sus manos, Magnus respondió- "Yo... No tuve una infancia ideal. Mi madre se suicidó y mi padrastro intentó matarme. Sólo quiero darles una gran vida a mis hijos. Quiero darles tanto como pueda...  _todo_ "

Jocelyn se sentó en su silla- "Es por eso que eres un padre increíble, Magnus. Amas a tus hijos y estás dispuesto a dar más a los demás. Rellenen toda la documentación y proseguiremos. Hay muchos niños en esta ciudad que necesitan a alguien como ustedes"

Eso era cierto... de todas las veces para que se le iluminará el cerebro.

Pero Magnus tuvo una idea. No podía adoptar a todos los niños de la ciudad que necesitaban a alguien para darles amor, pero podía ayudar a  _tantos_  niños, darles esperanza para el futuro.

Así es como se llamaría.

_ Berharap untuk masa Depan. _

Esperanza para el futuro.

Magnus podría darles esperanza.

Él y  _Alec_  podrían darles esperanza.

_ Juntos. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven's Gate (Puerta del Cielo) fue el nombre que recibió una de las sectas más peligrosas y fanáticas de Estados Unidos durante las últimas décadas del siglo XX. Marshall Herff Applewhite, su fundador, creó un culto alienígena. El fin de esta secta coincidió con el paso del cometa Hale-Bopp, el cual se consideró un acontecimiento en 1997. Applewhite convenció a 38 de sus seguidores a suicidarse de manera que sus almas subirían a una nave espacial que ellos creían que se encontraba detrás del cometa.
> 
> El Templo del Pueblo fue una agrupación religiosa fundada en los años 50, teñida de secretismo y siempre liderada por un llamativo personaje: Jim Jones. Jones fundó el Templo en su natal Indianápolis, en la década de los 50, con la idea de amalgamar el ideal socialista, perseguido en aquellos años, en una comunidad donde no existieran fronteras de raza o nacionalidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE! Alec conoce a los padres de Danielle Albertson. Magnus se ocupa de Alec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por Hobbit69:
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por el amor y el apoyo, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí que se hayan quedado conmigo después de tanto tiempo, y me han bendecido con los mejores lectores del planeta. Muchas gracias y, por favor, disfruten de la sexi escena Malec que escribí como agradecimiento. ¡BESOS!

 

Las paredes blancas y puras de la morgue siempre hacían que Alec se sintiera un poco enfermo. Era aún más difícil pasar por esto sabiendo que se dirigía hacia unos de padres que acababan de descubrir que habían perdido a su única hija.

-"¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó Jem a Alec.

Alec asintió- "Estoy bien"

-"Estás en un mal negocio para odiar las morgues"- dijo Jem.

-"Sí. A cualquiera que le guste tiene problemas serios"- respondió Jace- " _Realmente_  las odio"

-"Jace"- dijo Alec mientras llegaban a la oficina del médico forense- "Consigue los informes de la autopsia de todas las victimas que hizo Cat mientras estamos aquí. Ve si alguno de los primarios en los otros casos hablará con nosotros"

Jace asintió cuando Alec llamó a la puerta, su estómago saltó con el sonido de su puño golpeando la madera hueca.

Detrás de la puerta, Alec oyó el amortiguado golpe de los zapatos ortopédicos de Catarina en el linóleo de su oficina. La puerta fue abierta por Catarina Loss, la forense en jefe, quien se veía tan tranquila como siempre en su pantalón caqui y top azul pálido debajo de una bata de laboratorio blanca. Parecía profesional y su rostro no demostraba la compasión y el dolor que Alec podía ver reflejando en sus ojos.

-"Detectives, Jem"- saludó. Volviendo a la pareja que estaba sentada en las dos sillas de cuero frente a su escritorio, y dijo- "Sr. y Sra. Albertson, este es el detective Lightwood-Bane. Está a cargo de la investigación de su hija. Quiero que sepan que él tiene mi plena confianza. Sé que trabajará incansablemente para encontrar a quien haya asesinado a tu hija"

Alec entró a la habitación con Jem- "Cat, ¿ayudarías a Jace mientras Jem y yo hablamos con los Albertson?"

-"Por supuesto"

Ella necesitaba una excusa para escapar. Jem era un buen hombro para llorar si lo necesitaban.

-"Sr. y Sra. Albertson"- dijo Alec como saludo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y Jem- "Soy el Detective Lightwood-Bane y este es nuestro perfilador criminal y psicólogo, el Dr. Jem Carstairs. Ha venido conmigo para ayudarles en este momento tan difícil en su vida"

-"¿Momento difícil?"- se burló la señora Albertson.

Alec bajó la cabeza- "Sé que las palabras no pueden hacer justicia a su experiencia de pérdida. Sé que nada aliviará su pena. Pero sí quiero que sepan que el Dr. Carstairs puede ayudarles a superarlo y, si es necesario, a encontrar a alguien con quien puedan hablar mientras superan su dolor"

-"Tiene hijos, ¿verdad, detective?"- dijo la Sra. Albertson.

-"Si"- respondió Alec- "Mi esposo y yo tenemos dos hijos, y estamos comenzando el proceso para adoptar a una pequeña"

La Sra. Albertson asintió- "No ha perdido a sus hijos, Detective. No creo que pueda entender cómo nos sentimos. No creo que pueda siquiera  _comenzar_  a entender lo que necesitamos"

-"No estoy tratando de entender lo que está sintiendo"- respondió Alec en voz baja, incluso cuando su estómago dio un vuelco porque sus palabras le recordaron que, no, no había perdido a ninguno de sus hijos. Pero había estado cerca. Un policía loco y corrupto había irrumpido en su piso y había llegado a la habitación de Max antes de que Alec pudiera acercarse. Las únicas otras veces que Alec había sentido ese tipo de terror fue cuando Nate Gray le había apuntado a Magnus con un arma. Y... cuando Alec y Jace encontraron recientemente a Magnus desnudo, esposado a una pipa. Sin embargo, un arma estuvo involucrada de nuevo

Alec realmente tenía que proteger mejor a su familia. Estaban en peligro con demasiada frecuencia.

-"He sufrido pérdidas, así que tengo una idea de lo que estás pasando. Mi hermano menor fue asesinado cuando tenía nueve años. Recientemente, el NYPD logró cerrar el caso de su asesinato y llevar al asesino ante la justicia"

_Eso se acercaba bastante._

El juicio estaba por llegar, pero con su confesión, Alec sabía que tenían una condena en la bolsa, especialmente considerando que su padre iba a llevar el caso personalmente.

-"Lamento escuchar que su hermano fue asesinado. ¿Ayudó cerrar su caso?"- preguntó el Sr. Albertson con un pequeño sollozo.

Alec asintió y se agachó frente a ellos- "Lo hizo. Sabía que la persona que se llevó a mi hermanito iba a pagar por ello. Sabía que Max estaba en paz, que podía descansar sabiendo que el hombre que lo mató pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión"

-"¿Alguna vez lo superaste?"- preguntó la Sra. Albertson, sus ojos marrones enrojecidos se encontraron con los de Alec.

-"No"- dijo Alec, honestamente- "Nunca lo superas. Vives con ello. Incluso hay días enteros cuando no lo piensas. Pero... nunca desaparece. A veces, la pena te golpea de repente y puede destruir todo el trabajo que has hecho, pero vives. Lo reconstruyes, porque si no lo haces, puedes estar en la tierra con tu ser querido. Y eso no es lo que ellos querrían. Eso no era lo que Max quería para mí. Eso no es lo que Danielle querría para ustedes"

-"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"- exigió la Sra. Albertson. El Sr. Albertson deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola, emitiendo sonidos suaves.

-"Danielle tiene una foto de ustedes dos junto a su cama.  _Una foto enmarcada._  Un hijo que tiene una imagen enmarcada de sus padres los ama. Ella querría que vivieran, para reconstruir sus vidas y seguir adelante. No tienen que olvidar a Danielle. De hecho, nunca deberían hacerlo; pero no tienes que quedarse atrás y vivir en el pasado, uno donde ha sido asesinada. Recuerden cómo vivió ella, no cómo murió ella"

-"¿Así es como recuerdas a tu hermano?"- preguntó el Sr. Albertson.

-"Así es exactamente como recuerdo a Max. Él era tan inteligente. Tan increíble. Él hubiera hecho tanto. Habría ido más allá de las expectativas de todos"

-"Lo amabas mucho"

-"Todavía lo hago. No dejas de amar a alguien sólo porque muere. El amor permanece. Me gusta recordar el amor, e intento olvidar los remordimientos"

-"¿Tiene muchos?"- preguntó el Sr. Albertson, mientras su esposa recuperaba el aliento a su lado.

Se estaba volviendo muy personal, pero Alec necesitaba obtener la confianza de esta pareja. Iba a encargarse de su hija, e iba a encontrar a quienquiera que la matara.

-"Tengo mi cuota. Acababa de obtener mi placa cuando lo mataron. Sentí que podría haber hecho algo. No lo había visto en dos años, y lamenté no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Me gustaría que su último recuerdo de mí no hubiera sido una pelea con nuestros padres, que no me hubieran echado de nuestra casa"

La Sra. Albertson se acercó y tomó la mano de Alec- "Gracias, Detective"

Alec le apretó los dedos- "Recuerde lo que ama de su hija. Recuerde las cosas buenas, no piense en lo malo. Encontraré a quien sea que la mató, usted y ella tendrán justicia. Lo prometo"

Jem se sentó, sin hablar. Sabía que los Albertson necesitaban escuchar la historia de Alec, que él necesitaba contarla- "¿Qué necesita de nosotros?"- preguntó el Sr. Albertson.

-"Solo tengo algunas preguntas"- dijo Alec- "¿Danielle tenía enemigos?"

El Sr. Albertson negó con la cabeza- "Ella nunca ha conocido a nadie a quien no le agradara. Todo el mundo adora a Dani. Ella nunca se involucró en una pelea de chicas con nadie en la escuela"

Alec negó con la cabeza- "¿Qué pueden decirme sobre su novio?"

Aún no lo había entrevistado porque no estaba en la escuela, y sus padres estaban poniéndole trabas.

-"Él es maravilloso. Nosotros adoramos a Matt. Es inteligente y adoraba a Dani. Realmente necesitamos hablar con él"- dijo la Sra. Albertson.

-"Lo haremos. Llamaré a su madre"- respondió el Sr. Albertson- "¿No has hablado con él todavía?"

-"No ha estado disponible"

El Sr. Albertson asintió- "Hablaré con su madre"

-"Eso no es necesario. Estoy seguro de que su madre nos permitirá hablar con él en algún momento porque querrá ayudar a encontrar justicia para Danielle. ¿Pueden pensar en alguien, cualquier persona, que haya hecho sentir incómoda a Danielle? ¿Alguien que tal vez le haya prestado más atención de la que ella quería? ¿Alguien que, tal vez, coqueteó con ella o se le acercó?"

El Sr. y la Sra. Albertson se miraron el uno al otro- "Ella nunca mencionó a nadie, pero estoy segura de que, si hubiera alguien, Sophia lo sabría. Ella es una adolescente"- dijo la Sra. Albertson- "No nos contaba todo. Los adolescentes no exactamente  _quieren_  hablar con sus padres. No es genial que hablen con nosotros"

Alec sonrió- "Entiendo"- Alec le entregó una tarjeta al señor Albertson- "Si recuerdan algo, contáctenme. Cualquier cosa en absoluto. Ningún detalle es demasiado pequeño para decirme"

De pie, Alec miró a Jem y asintió. Jem inclinó la cabeza y Alec salió de la habitación. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de salir de la oficina del médico forense para encontrarse con Jace.

 _Tenía_  que conseguir justicia para esa chica. Para  _todas_  las chicas. Pero también para sus familias. Porque era peor quedarse atrás. Ser el que tuvo que seguir viviendo y actuando como su vida podría seguir y seguir siendo el mismo.

Alec encontró a Jace con una pila de papeles- "Hey, ¿estás listo para irnos?"

-"Tengo un informe que escribir y quiero leer esos. Jem está con ellos ahora"

-"Él se ocupará de ellos"- dijo Jace.

-"Sí. Lo sé. Yo sólo... Odio que tengan que hablar con él. ¿Por qué la mataron, Jace? ¿Por qué alguien lastimaría a esa chica? Ella nunca lastimó a nadie. Todo lo que alguien tiene que decir sobre ella es que era una chica cariñosa, a la que todos amaban. Cómo se supone que debemos encontrar a la persona que la mató si nadie quería hacerle daño"

-"Obviamente, alguien lo hizo. Porque ella está muerta. Alguien la violó y la mató"

Alec asintió- "Voy a encontrar a su líder y destruirlo. Lo juro por el Ángel"

-"No hagas eso"- dijo Jace- "Tendrás que cumplir esa promesa"

-"Y lo haré"

Jace vio a Alec alejarse y sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de texto a Magnus.

 

_Alec podría_ _necesitarte_ _. Él está actuando extraño –_ _JH_ _1520_

_Bueno. Yo me haré cargo de él. Quizás de este modo – MB 1521_

 

Jace miró su texto e inmediatamente cerró los ojos ante el gif de dos hombres sobre un juego de sábanas blancas, retozando con entusiasmo. Él gimió y respondió.

_Sí. Suena bien. Por favor, ya para –_ _JH_ _1522_

_No vuelvas a robarle su momento a Alec y me detendré ahora. Pero Dios te ayude si lo haces de nuevo. Será mucho peor para ti – MB 1523_

_Lo juro. ¡Por favor! –_ _JH_ _1524_

_De acuerdo. Cuidaré de él cuando llegue a casa – MB 1525_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec llegó tarde esa noche, por lo que Magnus alimentó a los niños y los metió en la cama.

Después de que Magnus terminó de leer una historia, Max preguntó- "¿Cuándo estará papá en casa?"

Magnus cerró el libro- "Todavía está en el trabajo. Él está trabajando muy duro para poder hacer justicia por una niña que fue asesinada"

Max asintió- "Lo sé. Realmente lo extraño"

-"Lo sé. Él te dará un beso antes de irse a la cama, ¿está bien?"

Max asintió y se cubrió hasta los hombros con las mantas.

Magnus salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama con su computadora portátil, leyendo los informes de sus gerentes mientras esperaba que Alec volviera a casa.

Dos horas más tarde, Alec desconectó las cerraduras de la puerta delantera y entró. Después de volver a poner los seguros, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina. Magnus salió de la habitación para conectar su computadora.

-"A los chicos les gustaría unos besos antes de que te vayas a la cama"- dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alec asintió y bebió un vaso de agua.

Magnus se acercó a él y deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Alec- "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Quieres contarme sobre eso?"

Otra sacudida de la cabeza.

-"Bueno. No tienes que hablar en absoluto. Ve a besar a tus hijos y yo me ocuparé del resto"

Alec se volvió hacia Magnus y, agachando la cabeza, tomó su boca en un duro y desesperado beso. Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec y profundizó el beso. Estaba abrumado por un deseo que era rápido y cálido. Si Alec no tuviera que ir a besar a los chicos, Magnus lo tendría en el suelo sin importarle si alguien los veía.

Alec se alejó antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado calientes- "Vuelvo enseguida. Sólo desnúdate ".

Magnus regresó a su habitación mientras Alec caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de los chicos. En su habitación, Magnus se quitó los bóxers y se metió en la cama, su carne dura se balanceaba entre sus muslos. Alec entró en la habitación y rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta gris de manga larga. Magnus se recostó contra las almohadas y observó a Alec desnudarse rápida y eficientemente.

-"Eres tan guapo"- dijo Magnus.

Alec le sonrió- "No tan guapo como tú"

Alec se metió en la cama y lo besó, empujando su miembro endurecida contra el de Magnus. Alec lo tomó por la cintura y lo mantuvo quieto mientras se deslizaba sobre él. Magnus gimió de satisfacción y miró los ojos azules de Alec, jadeando mientras su cuerpo se incendiaba.

Todavía sosteniéndolo por la cintura, Alec tiró de Magnus hasta tenerlo sobre él, forzándolo a sentarse sobre sus caderas. Magnus gimió ruidosamente cuando abrió las mejillas de su trasero y pasó un dedo sobre su fruncido agujero. Alec se estiró hacia la mesita de noche y recogió la botella de lubricante.

Lentamente, tortuosamente, Alec comenzó con un dedo, frotándolo contra su entrada hasta que Magnus casi gritaba de frustración. Eventualmente, deslizó su dedo dentro, trabajando lenta, muy lentamente, Magnus comenzó a balancearse contra el dedo invasor y  _finalmente_  agregó un segundo dígito. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad antes de que Alec comenzara a hacer un movimiento de tijeras con sus dedos, estirando a Magnus y haciéndole jadear de necesidad. Por fin, Alec enterró un tercer dedo en Magnus, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

-"Eso es. Sólo tómame. No puedo soportarlo más"

Alec se rió entre dientes, pero no necesitaba que lo convencieran. Magnus se puso sobre sus rodillas y codos tan pronto como Alec sacó sus dedos de él. Con el culo al aire, apelando a su lado más primitivo. Alec se colocó detrás de Magnus, su mano abriéndole las nalgas mientras deslizaba la cabeza de su pene en su entrada.

Cuando entró, soltó un gemido- "Te sientes tan bien, amor"

Lentamente, Alec dio unas embestidas suaves y superficiales que rápidamente se convirtieron en largos y lentos deslizamientos dentro y fuera de Magnus, quien soltaba ruidos incoherentes cuando encontraba cada empuje de Alec, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

El primer golpe en su próstata hizo que Magnus gritara. Con cada impulso después de eso, Alec buscó ese punto dulce que causaba tanto placer en Magnus.

Magnus se agarró a las sábanas, incapaz de tener una la mente lo suficientemente coherente como para estirarse y agarrarse a sí mismo, de modo que pudiera acariciarse al ritmo de las embestidas de Alec. Afortunadamente, no fue necesario. Alec siempre se ocupaba de él. Se inclinó y agarró la erección de Magnus, deslizando su mano en movimientos duros que coincidían con sus embestidas rudas y profundas.

La sensación de Alec en él y a su alrededor llevó a Magnus a un orgasmo devastador. Su canal se tensó alrededor de la carne de Alec y dio un pequeño e indefenso gemido cuando lo inundó.

Al derrumbarse contra Magnus, Alec respiró hondo, inhalando ávidamente el aire.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante mucho tiempo, completamente saciados y sin aliento.

-"Te amo, Magnus"- susurró Alec contra la carne de Magnus- "Te amo tanto"

Magnus llevó la mano detrás de él y agarró el hombro de Alec- "Yo también te amo cariño. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo"

Finalmente, Alec se alejó de Magnus y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba haciendo un lío, tiró de Magnus contra su pecho- "Sé que no lo harás"- respondió- "Moriré amándote"

Magnus apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Alec, su agarre se apretó a su alrededor ante la idea de que su detective muriera. Él nunca dejaría que eso suceda. No sin una pelear con todo lo que tenía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Fluff. Jace descubre cuál es el símbolo

 

A la mañana siguiente, Alec despertó envuelto en calidez, Magnus lo rodeaba por completo, sin dejar sitio para el espacio personal. Soltando un suspiro largo y satisfecho, Alec se apoyó más profundamente contra su esposo.

-"Cariño"- refunfuñó Magnus- "No me estás haciendo las cosas muy fáciles"

-"¿Cómo son las cosas difíciles para ti, amor?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Tienes que saber cuánto deseo tu cuerpo"- respondió Magnus.

-"No tuviste suficiente anoche?"

-"Nunca. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, Alexander"

Alec le sonrió- "Eres tan maravilloso"

Magnus rió disimuladamente- "¿Sabes cuánto te amo?"

-"Si es la mitad de lo que te amo, entonces debe ser mucho"

-"¿Eso es todo?"-Dijo Magnus- "Eres un idiota, pero te adoro"

-"¿Papi?"- dijo Rafael desde la puerta- "Max está despierto y no está muy feliz. Creo que está  _roto_ "

Magnus gimió y besó la mejilla de Alec. Cuando decían que Max estaba ' _roto'_ , querían decir que Max estaba de mal humor o enojado o, lo que es peor, hambriento. Magnus dijo- "Está bien Rafa, saldremos en unos minutos"

Rafael asintió- "De acuerdo. Me alegra que estés aquí, papá. ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros?"

Alec miró a su hijo de pie en la puerta con su pijama verde y azul, la oveja en sus pantalones saltando sobre camas pequeñas, su camisa verde haciendo maravillas por su piel bronceada, sus ojos oscuros llenos de amor y confianza. No se había dado cuenta de que no había pasado mucho tiempo con sus hijos, y sabía que tenía que demostrarles lo mucho que significaban para él. Especialmente ahora que él y Magnus habían decidido adoptar otro niño. Estaría maldito si sus hijos pensaban que no los amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

-"Sí, amigo"- respondió- "Me quedaré a desayunar"

-"Ve a vestirte, Rafa. Ahora vamos"

Rafael asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Magnus besó a Alec de nuevo y salió de la cama. Alec yacía allí, mirando mientras Magnus caminaba, todavía desnudo, hacia su armario, de donde sacó un par de pantalones negros, una camisa verde de seda y una chaqueta negra. Magnus lo miró a los ojos.

-"¿Te levantarás pronto de la cama?"

Alec sonrió- "Lo haré, pero no ahora. Tengo que verte caminar desnudo por un minuto"

Riendo, Magnus respondió- "Levántate. Voy a elegir tu ropa de hoy"

Apartando las mantas de sí mismo, Alec se levantó y se dirigió al armario, diciendo- "No. Yo elegiré mi propia ropa, Mags. No necesito que elijas mi ropa. Puedo hacerlo solo"

-"Con suerte, no te verás igual que un vagabundo"

-"Nunca me veo como un vagabundo"

-" _Siempre_  te ves así"- argumentó Magnus, sacando una camisa negra con botones y un par de pantalones grises perlados con una chaqueta a juego- "Ahora no lo harás"

Mirándolo molesto, Alec le quitó el gancho de ropa- "Te das cuenta de que  _sí_  sé cómo vestirme"

-"Por supuesto, cariño, pero eres terrible en eso. Sólo estoy usando mis puntos fuertes para hacerte lucir mejor"

-"¿Por qué necesito verme mejor? ¿No me veo bien?"- preguntó Alec, sin sonreírle a Magnus, aunque quería hacerlo.

-"Porque quiero que todos vean lo hermoso que eres"

Alec sonrió ante eso- "Eres tan cursi"

-"Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Ahora, vístete y reúnete con nosotros en la cocina. Tengo una mezcla de salchichas y pimientos congelados a la que sólo tengo que agregar huevos para hacerlos revueltos"

-"Hey, Magnus"- dijo Alec mientras Magnus se alejaba. Deteniéndose, Magnus miró por encima del hombro hacia Alec- "Te amo"

Los ojos de Magnus se suavizaron cuando lo miró- "Yo también te amo, querido. Nos vemos en unos minutos"

Vistiéndose rápidamente, Alec se ajustó su arma y se guardó la placa en el bolsillo. Magnus tenía razón. Se veía bien en el atuendo que le había elegido.

Él siempre se veía bien en negro.

Magnus estaba junto a la estufa, revolviendo algo en una sartén, que Alec supuso eran los huevos revueltos. Moviéndose a la cafetera, se sirvió una taza de café y la preparó mientras Max gruñía en la mesa.

-"Hey, Max"- dijo Alec.

-"¿Uh?"- preguntó Max.

-"¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día?"

-"Iba a pasar tiempo contigo, pero  _tenías_  que ir a trabajar"- respondió Max con un leve gruñido.

Alec cerró los ojos. Max se sentía un poco solo y quería pasar tiempo con su padre. Alec podía entender esa necesidad, la había sentido varias veces por su propio padre. Él había estado de vacaciones hasta que Sophia le llamó por teléfono a Magnus. Había tenido toda la intención de pasar ese tiempo con Magnus y sus hijos, pero Sophia era parte de su familia y estaba asustada, necesitaba que alguien la ayudara. Alguien en quien ella confiara.

Entrando al comedor, Alec se sentó en la silla frente a Max- "Maxie"- dijo Alec, suavemente- "Tengo que ir a trabajar"

-" _Siempre_  tienes que trabajar"

Alec asintió- "Lo sé, amigo. Siempre trabajo, pero tengo que hacerlo"

-"No  _tienes_  que hacerlo"- argumentó Max- "Papi es rico, no necesitas el dinero"

Magnus se rió desde la estufa.

-"No trabajo por el dinero, Max. Yo trabajo porque es mi vocación. Ayudo a la gente. Ayudo a las personas a encontrar justicia cuando pierden a un ser querido"

Max se cruzó de brazos- "Sí. Sé lo que haces, papá. Pero no  _tienes_  que ir a trabajar mientras estás de vacaciones"

Alec se acercó y tomó la mano de Max- "¿Sabes por qué volví a trabajar?"- Max negó con la cabeza- "Volví al trabajo, aunque estoy de vacaciones, porque Sophia llamó a papi. Ella necesitaba ayuda, así que fui con ella. Sophia es familia, y nos necesitaba. Entonces fui a ayudarla"

-"¿Sophia?"- preguntó Max.

Alec asintió- "Sí"

-"Me agrada Sophia. Si ella necesita ayuda, puedes hacerlo"

-"Cuando haya cerrado este caso, volveré a mis vacaciones"- le dijo Alec- "Ya he hablado con Luke sobre eso. Me dijo que está bien"

-"¿Podemos ir a algún lado?"- preguntó Max, con sus ojos azules mirando a Alec mientras Magnus y Rafael llevaban comida a la mesa.

-"¿A dónde te gustaría ir?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Quiero ir a un acuario"- dijo Max- "Me gustan los peces"

Alec rió disimuladamente- "Te llevaremos al mejor acuario"

-"Monterey, California será"- respondió Magnus, sentado junto a Alec y besando su mejilla- "Ahora, comamos y dejemos que papá trabaje para poder cerrar su caso"

-"¿Puedo ir a la playa?"- preguntó Rafael.

-"¿Por qué iríamos a California sin ir a la playa?"- preguntó Magnus- "Te va a encantar"

Alec tomó la mano de Magnus- "Siempre que tenga mucho protector solar"

-"Por supuesto cariño. Tenemos que mantener tu piel como porcelana"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec llegó a la estación y encontró a Jace ya en su escritorio.

-"Pensé que me habrías ganado en llegar aquí"- dijo.

-"No. Desayuné con Magnus y los niños"- le respondió a Jace- "Tenía que hacerlo. Max me necesitaba. Está un poco enojado conmigo por trabajar en lugar de quedarme de vacaciones con él. Ahora, Magnus y yo vamos a llevar a los niños a California"

-"Wow. Eso suena muy divertido"

-"Sí. Creo que la pasarán bien. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que mis hijos necesitan tener tiempo con nosotros. Especialmente ahora que hemos decidido adoptar otro niño"

-"¿Ya les dijiste a los chicos?"- preguntó Jace.

-"No aún no lo hemos hecho. Vamos a hablar con ellos durante la cena esta noche, así que no me quedaré hasta el final del turno"

Jace asintió.

-"Entonces, hemos terminado los antecedentes de todas las víctimas"

-"¿De cuántas escuelas diferentes estamos hablando aquí?"- preguntó Alec. Todas las chicas eran adolescentes, y tenían que hablar con los compañeros de todas las víctimas. Había cinco víctimas. El equipo de Alec necesitaría hablar con todos los estudiantes en cada una de sus escuelas.

Menos de cinco sería una victoria.

-"Tres. Solo tenemos que ir a tres escuelas"

-"¿Los primarios en cualquiera de los otros casos hablaron con los demás estudiantes?"

Jace asintió- "Revisé informes y transcripciones de las entrevistas para cada uno de ellos"

Alec asintió- "Me gustaría copias de todos ellos. Me gustaría revisar las transcripciones y ver si alguien se destaca. Podemos hacer una breve lista preliminar de personas que necesitan ser re-entrevistadas"

Jace estuvo de acuerdo- "Sí. Tengo una lista de los chicos con los que hablamos que creo que deberíamos volver a visitar. Me asustaron un poco. Y un par de maestros se destacaron para mí"

-"También tengo la lista de Emma y Julian. Tenemos una lista de 26 personas con las que necesitamos hablar nuevamente. Los traeremos para una entrevista formal. También revisaremos las otras entrevistas y veremos si hay alguien en ellas que sobresalga. Si resulta que los primarios en esos otros casos fueron perezosos, entrevistaremos a todos nuevamente. Si esto es lo que pensamos que es, tenemos que descubrir todo lo que podamos,  _tenemos_  que cerrar este caso"

-"Sí. Tienes una cita con tus hijos para un viaje a California"

-" _Eso_ , y puede haber otra chica en peligro. Pueden estar planeando otro asesinato"

Jace asintió- "Vamos a resolver esto, Alec. Vamos a cerrar este caso, y vamos a conseguir justicia para esas chicas"

-"Lo sé"- respondió Alec- " _Tenemos_  que hacerlo"

Jace negó con la cabeza y tecleó algo en su computadora- "Así que... Clary quiere tener una fiesta de compromiso"

Jace  _finalmente_  le había pedido a Clary, la chica con la que había estado desde la escuela secundaria, que se casara con él después de un caso brutal.

-"Sí"- respondió Alec- "A veces tu pareja quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrar que finalmente te has vuelto loco y les has pedido que se casen contigo"

-"¿Oh? ¿Es por eso que Magnus tuvo una fiesta de compromiso?"

-"Sip"- respondió Alec con una sonrisa- "Deberías saber sobre el sexo que tuvimos esa noche"

-"Por favor, no"- suplicó Jace, poniéndose las manos sobre las orejas- "No puedo escuchar más sobre tu vida sexual con Magnus. Simplemente no puedo manejarlo"

-"Tú puedes"

-"Está bien, no quiero"

Alec rió disimuladamente y abrió el informe de Julian, para leer sus hallazgos durante sus entrevistas, y ver si alguien más sobresalía en sus entrevistas preliminares.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Lo encontré!"- exclamó Jace.

Al escuchar su voz emocionada, Alec se sobresaltó- "¿Qué? ¿Que encontraste?"

-"El símbolo. ¡Encontré el símbolo!"

Alec se levantó, rodeó su escritorio y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Jace para mirar la pantalla de su computadora. Allí estaba el símbolo en forma de diamante y curvado que había sido tallado en los cuerpos de cada una de las víctimas.

-"¿Qué significa?"- preguntó Alec.

Jace hizo clic en el sitio para mostrar la información al respecto.

-" _El ángel, Raziel, tiene muchas runas_ "- leyó Jace- " _Algunas son para dar fortaleza al portador. Algunas son para dar sigilo. Y algunos para sanar al usuario. Pero esta runa da el amor de Raziel. Marca al usuario como uno de sus elegidos. Su sacrificio_ "

-"¿Sacrificio?"- preguntó Alec- "¿Entonces alguien está sacrificando vírgenes adolescentes a un ángel?"

-"Así luce"- respondió Jace- "Parece peor que lo estén haciendo por un ángel en lugar de por un demonio o el diablo"

Alec asintió- "Sí, parece peor ¿Qué sabemos de Raziel?"

Jace se retiró de la página web de la runa y regresó a Google. Buscó Raziel. De la página de Wikipedia, leyó- "Raziel es un arcángel dentro de las enseñanzas del misticismo judaico, es el 'Guardián de los Secretos' y el 'Ángel de los Misterios'"

-"Secretos y misterios"- dijo Alec- "¿Entonces este culto está adorando a este ángel de los secretos?"

-"Es lo que parece"

-"¿Qué sectas siguen a Raziel?"- preguntó Alec mientras Jace regresaba a Google. Buscó cultos que adoraran a Raziel.

-"Parece que hay dos. Los  _Sefers_  y los  _Cazadores de Sombras_ "- contestó Jace. Buscó sobre cada uno de ellos, leyendo en voz alta, Jace hizo crujir sus nudillos- "Los Cazadores de Sombras son un grupo de élite que lucha contra la oscuridad que acabaría con el mundo"

-"Suena falso"

Jace asintió y leyó un poco más- "Hmmm... Sí. Sí, esto es ficticio. Universo ficticio creado por Cassandra Clare. Entonces, este no es"

Jace retrocedió y eligió la página de inicio de los Sefers.

-"El señor Raziel exige sacrificios de nosotros y estamos obligados a cumplir. Porque él conoce los secretos del Universo y si lo satisfacemos, él nos revelará los secretos"

-"Ahí está"- dijo Alec.

Jace asintió, mirando a Alec- "Encontramos el culto, Alec. Casi estamos allí"

-"Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a quien haya cometido los asesinatos"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentran una pequeña.

 

Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Alec se apartó del hombro de Jace. Al ver la imagen de Magnus en su pantalla, respondió rápidamente- "Hey, amor. ¿Estás bien?"

-"Ya sé. Normalmente no llamo, pero recibimos una llamada de la Agencia del Estado. Hay una niña que necesita un hogar permanente"

-"¿Y ellos nos quieren?"

-"Su abuela ha muerto y la niña... Madzie. Su nombre es Madzie. Ella está en un hogar grupal. Han estado buscando a su familia y no pueden encontrarla. Jocelyn dice que no tienen más remedio que ponerla en adopción. Ella consiguió el archivo y me llamó"

-"¿Qué sabes de ella?"- preguntó Alec. Las cosas se movían demasiado rápido. No creía que llevara tan poco tiempo encontrar a una chica.

-"Tiene cuatro años"- comenzó Magnus- "Está sola, Alec"

Cerrando los ojos, Alec respondió- "Bueno. De acuerdo, la conoceremos. Sin promesas, en este momento, Magnus. Lo intentaremos"

Alec escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Magnus, y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta- "Gracias, Alec"

-"No me agradezcas todavía, amor"

-"Siempre te agradeceré, cariño. Eres maravilloso"

-"Te lo mereces"- respondió Alec.

-"Lo sé"- se rió Magnus.

-"Vuelve al trabajo. Eres mi vale de comida"- bromeó Alec.

-"Sí, cariño, lo sé. Según Max, nunca necesitas trabajar debido a la cantidad de dinero que tengo. No te preocupes, sólo pienso en ti como cazafortunas una vez al día"

-"Por supuesto. Probablemente debería dejarte estremecer mi mundo esta noche, sólo para pagar mi parte"

-"Asqueroso, amigo"- se quejó Jace- "¡Estoy aquí!"

Magnus rió disimuladamente- "Bien, cariño. Te veré esta noche. Creo que deberíamos hablar con los chicos"

-"Sí"- dijo Alec- "Les diremos"

-"¿Deberíamos llevarlos con nosotros para conocerla? Ella y Max tienen la misma edad"

-"No lo creo"- dijo Alec- "Creo que debemos asegurarnos de que ella pueda llevarse bien con nosotros antes de conocer a los chicos. Si no creemos que podamos vivir con ella, no quiero que los niños se apeguen. Aunque creo que los chicos no serán el problema. Probablemente tú eres el problema"

-"Soy un montón de cosas, cariño. Y el problema es uno de muchos"

-"Estoy bastante seguro de que ya estás pensando en la posibilidad de esta pequeña niña. No quiero que tus esperanzas se eleven demasiado"

-"Sabes que mis esperanzas ya están al tope. No quiero, pero... Alexander, realmente quiero otro hijo contigo"

Con el corazón latiendo un poco más fuerte, Alec respondió- "Lo sé, amor. Quiero otro niño contigo también. Lo intentaremos, adoptaremos otro niño, Mags. No puedo decir si será esta pequeña, o si será otra, pero tendremos otro hijo"

-"¿Te he dicho últimamente que eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido?"

-"Hoy no"- respondió Alec con una sonrisa- "Siempre es bueno saber de ti, amor"

-"Siempre lo harás, cariño"

-"Hablaremos con los chicos esta noche"-le dijo Alec- "Tengo que llamar al FBI en este momento"

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Magnus.

Alec miró a Jace y luego le dijo a Magnus- "Parece que estamos lidiando con un culto. Un culto que está sacrificando jóvenes vírgenes al Ángel de los Secretos"

Magnus guardó silencio por un momento- "¿Sophia está en peligro?"- preguntó.

Aunque no podía ver a Magnus, Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "¿Cómo se supone que debo saber eso?"

-"Eres un policía, Alexander. Deberías saber si Sophia está en peligro"

-"Mags, amor. Soy un policía. Sí. Pero ¿cómo diablos se supone que sepa si Sophia ha tenido sexo?"

Silencio de nuevo, Magnus finalmente respondió- "Eso es desagradable"

Riendo un poco, Alec respondió- "Bueno, están atacando a las vírgenes. Si ella es sexualmente activa, no es un objetivo, pero si no, podría serlo"

La aguda inhalación de Magnus trajo el lado protector de Alec- "Cálmate, amor. La mantendremos a salvo. Lo prometo"

-"Sé que lo harás, cariño. Ahora llama a los federales y cierra este caso. Voy a llamar a Sophia y tener una conversación increíblemente incómoda con ella"

Alec se rió- "Te veré esta noche, amor"

-"Te amo, cariño"

-"También te amo"

Cuando Alec colgó, Jace preguntó- "¿Magnus está bien?"

-"Sí"- respondió Alec- "Hay una niña de cuatro años que necesita un hogar permanente. Jocelyn llamó a Magnus al respecto. Vamos a verla para ver si puede encajar en nuestra familia"

-"Eso es realmente rápido, ¿no?"

-"Se está moviendo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba"- respondió Alec- "Pensé que tomaría un tiempo encontrar un niño, pero no voy a luchar contra eso. Vamos a seguir"

-"¿Estás seguro de que esto es algo que quieres hacer?"

Alec miró a Jace con una sonrisa- "Sí. Estoy seguro. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de cotillear sobre mis hijos y llamar a los federales?"

Jace gimió- "No quiero"

-"Lo siento. Tenemos que"

Al volver a su escritorio, Alec abrió sus contactos y se detuvo en el de Helen para llamarla

-"¿Hola?"- respondió Helen.

-"Hey. ¿En qué andas?"

-"Estoy de vacaciones. ¿Que hay contigo?"

-"Mierda"- dijo Alec- "Tenemos un culto asesino"- respondió.

Helen guardó silencio por un momento- "¿Culto asesino?"- preguntó ella.

-"Sí. Matan a las vírgenes adolescentes como sacrificio a Raziel, el Ángel de los Secretos"

Suspirando, Helen dijo- "Tengo una amiga. Ella se especializa en cultos. Le llamaré y estoy segura de que te ayudará"

-"Gracias Helen. Solo avísame cuando lo hayas hecho. Podemos usar todo lo que podamos obtener. Sophia estaba allí"

-"Lo sé. Lo sé, Alec, pero conseguirás a quien sea que lo hizo"

-"Gracias, Helen. Avísame. Perdón por arruinar tus vacaciones"

-"No lo hiciste. Iba a levantarme y sacudir el mundo de mi novia"

Escuchó el gemido de Aline a través del teléfono y supo que Helen ya había comenzado.

-"Buena suerte con eso"- dijo Alec- "Hablaré contigo más tarde"

Colgando, dijo Alec- "Helen va a hacer algunas llamadas para nosotros. Ella conoce a un experto en cultos. Espero que eso nos ayude"

-"Bien, sabemos qué culto estamos buscando en este momento. Ese es el primer paso. Lo resolveremos y volverás a tus vacaciones con tus hijos. Entonces, vas a obtener uno nuevo"

Alec sonrió- "Hagamos la sesión informativa para poder ir a casa y decirles a mis hijos que van a tener una hermana en algún momento"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sabiendo que las investigaciones eran largas y a veces muy tediosas, Alec sabía que, a pesar de que no tenía mucho más que contarle al equipo, habían descubierto con qué culto estaban tratando.

Eso era todo lo que había podido hacer por ahora. Pero cuando el día había terminado, Helen le llamó para avisarle que la agente Julie Beauvale estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos. Ella estaría en Central a la mañana siguiente. Sin nada más que hacer, Alec se fue al final de su turno, dirigiéndose a casa antes de lo habitual.

Magnus estaba en la cocina, les dio a los niños un bocadillo de deditos de queso, jugo y manzanas, los niños se habían sentado en la barra

-"¡Papá!"- gritó Max y se levantó. Alec lo alzó y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, besando su mejilla.

-"Hey, peque. ¿Como estas?"

-"Bien. Papi dice que voy a comenzar el preescolar el próximo año"

-"Si lo sé. ¿Conseguiste completar la documentación?"- preguntó Alec.

-"La tengo"- respondió Magnus- "Maxie, siéntate y come tu merienda. Tenemos algo que necesitamos hablar con ustedes, muchachos"

Los ojos oscuros de Rafael se alzaron de su bocadillo y se dirigieron de uno a otro padre. Parecía que no confiaba en lo que tenían que decir. Incluso después de este tiempo viviendo con Magnus y Alec, Rafael aún esperaba que lo abandonaran.

Alec tomó la mano de Rafael- "No te preocupes, Rafa. No están en problemas, ni nada parecido"

Rafael no habló, pero miró su comida.

-"Tu papi y yo hemos estado hablando sobre adoptar otro niño"- dijo Alec sin preámbulos.

-"¿Otro?"- preguntó Rafael- "¿Qué pasa con nosotros?"

-"Tendrán una hermanita"- le dijo Magnus.

-"¿Ustedes... no se desharán de nosotros?"- preguntó Rafael.

Max, que se había metido queso en la boca, miró a Rafael- "¿Por qué se desharían de nosotros? Ellos nos aman"

-"Sí"- aceptó Alec- "Los amamos. Nunca nos desharíamos de ustedes. Sólo queremos ampliar a nuestra familia. Queremos agregar una niña pequeña"

-"¿Una niña?"- exigió Max- "¿Por qué querríamos una niña?"

Magnus se rió- "Queremos una niña porque somos muchos hombres aquí. Es posible que necesitemos a una para mantenernos a raya"

-"Creo que estamos bien"- dijo Max.

-"Tal vez una chica no sería tan malo"- dijo Rafael- "Tenemos espacio"

Alec sonrió- "Tenemos agendado conocer a una niña llamada Madzie que necesita una familia. Papi y yo la conoceremos. Si nos agrada, nos gustaría que la conozcan. No tomaremos ninguna decisión sin su opinión"

-"Así que... si no nos gusta, ¿no la adoptarán?"- preguntó Rafael.

-"No. Ella sería parte de nuestra familia y la suya"

Rafael y Max intercambiaron una mirada, un momento silencioso en el que se hablaron el uno al otro.

-"Está bien"- dijo Max- "La conoceremos, si les agrada. Sin embargo, no prometemos nada"

Magnus le sonrió a Alec- "Ya veremos"

Alec miró a su esposo y a sus hijos. Él nunca había pensado que sería así de bendecido. Amaba tanto a estas personas que tenía miedo de perderlos, de lastimarlos. No había mucha gente por la que moriría, pero estos niños, este hombre, con gusto recibiría (y lo ha hecho) una bala por ellos.

Besando la mejilla de Magnus, miró a los chicos- "¿Qué opinan de pizza para cenar?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con el fic y con el caso. 
> 
> Datos sobre el culto. Resultado de la conversación con Sophia.

 

La tarde siguiente, el equipo de Alec se reunió con un agente especial que sabía sobre cultos y líderes de sectas. Entró en la Central vistiendo un traje negro de falda entubada con una blusa blanca. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba recogido en una apretada cola en la unión de su cabeza y cuello. Ella era eficiente y sombría. Alec pudo ver que tenía muy poco en ella que denotara una fuerte personalidad.

-"Buenas tardes"- saludó mientras entraba al piso de oficinas.

-"¿Podemos ayudarte?"- preguntó Nightraven.

-"Sí"- respondió ella. Alec la miró acomodar su maletín- "Estoy buscando al Detective Alexander Lightwood-Bane"

-"¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?"- preguntó Nightraven.

-"Soy la agente especial Julie Beauvale del FBI. La agente Helen Blackthorn me llamó en relación a un caso en el que el detective Lightwood-Bane está trabajando"

-"¿La dama culto?"- preguntó Nightraven.

Sus doradas cejas se levantaron- "¿ _Dama culto_?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Nightraven respondió- "Claro. Eres una experta en cultos. Así que... eres la dama culto"

Alec se levantó y caminó hacia Nightraven- "Cállate, Sean. Hola"- dijo- "Soy Alec Lightwood-Bane"

Julie Beauvale tendió la mano para estrechar la de Alec- "Es un placer. Helen habla muy bien de ti"

-"Ella también me agrada"

-"Nunca menciono algo sobre que le agradaras, sólo que eras eficiente y bien capacitado para tu trabajo"

-"Estamos en la sala de conferencias, Agente Nightraven, vamos. Julie, me gustaría saber todo lo que puedas decirnos sobre los cultos. ¿Estás dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros mientras dure la investigación?"

-"Lo estoy, detective. He sido consultora de diversas investigaciones, pero generalmente es después de la detención o el suicidio de los seguidores y el líder. Mi título en psiquiatría me ha sido útil cuando testifico ante el tribunal, pero ésta es la primera vez que consulto en una investigación activa"

Alec tendió una mano para detenerla- "No te disculpes por la inexperiencia. Helen dijo que eres buena en esto, confío en ella. Vas a hacerlo bien"

-"Hola, Alec"- dijo Jace- "Jem, Luke y Charlotte están en la sala de conferencias B. ¿Estás listo?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec puso una mano sobre el hombro de Julie- "No te preocupes. Estarás genial"

-"¿Ustedes siempre se llaman por sus nombres?"- preguntó Julie.

-"Sí"- respondió Alec- "De lo contrario, sería confuso. Mira esto. ¡Blackthorn!"- llamó.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Julián.

-"¿Sí?"- vino de Dru.

-"¿Ah?"- respondió Livia desde su cubículo en la esquina.

-"¿Sí, señor?"- respondió Tiberius desde la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

Riendo, Alec le dijo a Julie- "Es un asunto familiar en Homicidios"

-"Eso veo. ¿Están todos los Blackthorns en el cumplimiento de la ley?

-"Tienen un primo que enseña Justicia Criminal en NYU*"- respondió Emma, entrando en la sala de conferencias con Alec y Julie- "Pero, aparte de eso, sí. Todo el mundo"

-"Vaya"

-"Sip. Por lo tanto, nos atenemos a los nombres"

Emma se alejó para sentarse en la mesa de conferencias entre Jem y Julian, cuya mano sostuvo por debajo de la mesa.

-"Buenas tardes"- saludó Alec cuando el equipo finalmente se reunió- "Tenemos suerte de tener un experto con nosotros hoy. Demos la bienvenida a la agente especial Julie Beauvale del FBI"

Alec se sentó mientras Julie respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante- "Gracias, Detective. Hoy me han pedido que les dé un perfil sobre los cultos y sus líderes. Estoy segura de que su psicólogo criminal puede hacer esto, pero con los múltiples asesinatos, creo que necesitan de alguien que entienda los cultos a través de la experiencia personal. Pasé mi carrera estudiando a estas personas y sé más que la mayoría"

Mientras hablaba, los nervios de Julie se alejaron. Ella no estaba incómoda mientras discutía sobre los cultos. Los  _entendía_.

-"Con mi estudio de sus víctimas y el símbolo que han encontrado, creo que están lidiando con un grupo de jóvenes"

-"¿Jóvenes?"- exclamó Nightraven-  _"_ ¿ _Chicos_? ¿Crees que unos chicos hicieron esto?"

-"Así es. Creo que los culpables aquí son jóvenes. De mediados a finales de la adolescencia, diría. No más de 18 años. Son más impresionables, más fáciles de controlar. Tampoco creo que estén buscando muchos. No más de diez. Este culto es pequeño en comparación con otros"

-"Entonces un grupo de diez, o menos, adolescentes"- dijo Jace.

Julie asintió- "Todos hombres. Los seguidores del Ángel Raziel no tienen respeto por las chicas"

-"¿Tienes idea de la raza?"- preguntó Alec.

Julie negó con la cabeza- "La raza no importaría. Pero esto es un tipo de religión, por lo que van a tratar mal a cualquiera con un código moral diferente"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Jace.

-"El líder del culto es quien determina la moral del grupo. No puedo decir con certeza cuál sería esta. No puedo decir con seguridad su postura aquí, pero por lo que puedo decir estas chicas fueron asesinadas  _por_  su pureza"

-"Cada uno fue violada"- dijo Jem- "Su pureza les fue robada. Esa pureza, según su líder, va directamente a Raziel"

Julie asintió- "En cuanto al perfil... Quienquiera que lidere un culto es narcisista. Tiene ideas grandiosas sobre sí mismo y fantasías de poder. Exige obediencia de sus seguidores y se siente con ese derecho"

-"Estás buscando a alguien explotador, arrogante, incluso presuntuoso"- dijo Jem.

-"Sí. Él es una figura de autoridad para estos muchachos, uno que ignora sus necesidades y se vanagloriaría de sus logros. Él  _necesita_  ser notado, y no escuchará cuando otros hablen. Es controlador y manipulador"

-"Entonces"- dijo Jace- "Podría ser un maestro"

-"Casi lo garantizaría. Es encantador y carismático, pero frío y distante. Él usa mucho la palabra  _'yo'_  en las conversaciones. Cree que es elegido por Raziel"

-"Alec"- dijo Jem- "Estás buscando a una persona muy peligrosa. Pero, creo que él ama la fama que han ganado los crímenes en los que ha manipulado a niños para que los cometan. Casi puedo garantizar que tú o alguien de tu equipo ha hablado con él"

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo Julie- "Él no cree que puedas descubrir quién es. Va a pensar que es más inteligente que tú"

Alec no respondió a eso. Su experiencia con los asesinos era una cosa, pero su  _falta_  de inteligencia era algo muy distinto.

-"Supongo que vas a tener que demostrarle que está equivocado"- dijo Luke- "Vuelvan al trabajo. Atrápenlo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentado en su escritorio, Alec leía el informe de Julie Beauvale, de catorce páginas (¡POR DIOS!), con letra nueve (¡CRISTO!), bostezó y tomó un sorbo de café.

-"Esa cosa te matará" bromeó Jace.

-"Créeme, el café es lo que menos me mataría, dada mi carrera".

Girando sobre sus hombros, Alec se recostó en su asiento a tiempo para ver entrar a Magnus, con ambos muchachos detrás de él. Emma, al ver a los niños, se puso en pie de un salto y los abrazó, dando besos fuertes y sonoros en las mejillas pequeñas ante los deliciosos sonidos de risitas y gemidos.

Alec sonrió mirándolos.

Su sonrisa se  _amplió_  cuando vio que Julie se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Magnus, sus ojos bailaban sobre su cuerpo como si tratara de ver cada centímetro de él. Al darse cuenta de esto, Magnus levantó una ceja.

-"Hola"- saludó.

-"Uh...  _hola_ "- dijo Julie con calma forzada, pero una mirada calculadora en sus ojos. Alec conocía esa mirada.

Le había dirigido esa mirada a Magnus  _muchas_  veces. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-"Soy Magnus"- dijo educadamente Magnus, mientras Max soltaba una risita incontrolable debido a las cosquillas de Emma.

-"Julie. Soy... Trabajo para el FBI"

-"Así que eres a quien llamó Alexander"

-"Helen se lo pidió"- corrigió Alec- "Yo sólo pedí ayuda"

-"Te das cuenta, por supuesto"- dijo Magnus- "Que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer esto"

-"Eso dices"- respondió Alec- "Necesitaba a los federales en esto, amor. Sophia está involucrada"

Magnus se alejó de Julie- "Hablando de Sophia, hablé con ella hoy"

-"¿Y?"

-"Y tuve la conversación más incómoda del  _mundo_ "

Como era raro que Magnus se sintiera incómodo, Alec sonrió- "¿De verdad?"

-"¡Sí! Tuve que preguntarle a una chica de 17 años sobre su vida sexual.  _Vida_   _sexual_ , Alexander. Por supuesto, Sophia  _no_  tuvo problema en hablarme de los dos hombres con los que ella se acostó. ¡En DETALLE! Nunca podré fingir que no escuche eso"

Sonriendo, Jace se reclinó en su silla, pero no habló. Ya era hora de que Magnus tuviera una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-"¡Solo tiene 17 años! ¿Por qué ella...  _sabe_  todas esas cosas"

-"Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho a su edad"

-"¡Eso es diferente!"

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Alec, divertido y encantado al mismo tiempo.

-"Porque..."

-"¿Tienes un pene?"- preguntó Alec- "Si, amor. Lo sé"

-"Todavía no quiero saber sobre la... vida de Sophia. Ella  _está_  teniendo sexo, y no será un objetivo. Eso es lo  _único_  bueno que puedo pensar salió de esto, Alexander, porque sé  _demasiado_ "

-"Pero, salió bien"- argumentó Alec.

-"¡Oh, Dios mío!"- exclamó Julie de repente- "¡ _Él_  es tu esposo!"

Alec parpadeó hacia ella- "Sí"

-"Wow"- suspiró- "Acabó de coquetear con él"

Con las cejas juntas, Magnus preguntó- "¿Eso fue coquetear?"

-"Algunas personas son más sutiles que tú, amor"

-"O no saben cómo coquetear"- intervino Jace.

-"No importa. Absolutamente pensé en ti desnudo"- dijo Julie.

-"Apuesto a que no fue tan bueno como lo real"- dijo Magnus.

-"De acuerdo"- interrumpió Alec- "Hemos terminado aquí. Julie, Jace, los veré a los dos mañana. Magnus, trae a los chicos y vámonos a casa"

-"Oh cariño. Me encanta cuando te pones enérgico"

Julie gimió.

-"Ve, Magnus"

-"No te preocupes, Jules"- dijo Jace mientras Alec y Magnus salían del piso de oficinas- "Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el tuyo algún día"

-"No como él"

-"Confía en mí"- dijo Jace, recogiendo su chaqueta- "No quieres a ése"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, mientras la familia Lightwood-Bane se sentaba a cenar juntos, tres chicos, todos asesinos, se encontraron con el que llamaban ' _Padre'_

-"Raziel exige otro sacrificio"- les dijo el padre.

-"¿Otro?"- preguntó Dumah- "No ha pasado una semana todavía. ¿Suele golpear así de rápido?"

-"Sólo soy el mensajero"- respondió el padre- "Él quiere que se haga dentro de tres días"

Dumah abrió la boca para discutir, pero Adriel respondió- "Se hará, Padre"

Padre asintió- "Confío en que cumplan la voluntad del Ángel Raziel. Porque los secretos serán revelados a aquellos que caminan a su sombra"

Los tres se inclinaron ante el padre hasta que se paseó por toda la sala, su pesada bata detrás de él.

-"Vamos"- dijo Adriel- "Descubramos quién es el siguiente"

Dumah activamente mantuvo sus náuseas bajo control.

Los tipos que lo habían reclutado no le habían dicho nada acerca de asesinar chicas. Y, después de que él había matado a Dani...

Él no había dormido.

No había comido.

Su madre pensaba que se drogaba.

Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien... para pagar por lo que había hecho.

_No_  hacerlo de nuevo.

Él necesitaba alejarse. Necesito  _escapar_. Necesitaba ayuda.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo al día de Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por Hobbit 69:
> 
> Hola chicos. Me tomaré un breve descanso del caso para tener un capítulo de Magnus. He extrañado escribir desde su punto de vista. No teman, volveremos al caso en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Solo quería un pequeño capítulo dulce aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan realmente oscuras!
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

 

Después de despedirse de Alec, Magnus colocó a los niños en el SUV que había diseñado con blindaje y ventanas a prueba de explosiones.

Él no iba a tomar ningún riesgo.

Tal vez era un poco demasiado protector, pero estaba a punto de encargarse de otro niño. Quería asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo.

Mientras le abrochaba a Max el cinturón de su asiento, él le preguntó- "Entonces, ¿esta niña tiene otros padres?"

-"No, Max. No sé qué le pasó a su madre y a su padre, pero ahora está sola"

-"Entonces ella nos necesita"- dijo Rafael.

Magnus miró a su otro hijo- "Creo que si"

Rafael asintió, comprendiendo.

Max no parecía tan seguro- "¿Estás bien, Maxie?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"¿Por qué algunas personas abandonan a sus hijos?"

Magnus se sentó en el asiento del conductor, incapaz de responderle a su hijo, incapaz de decirle por qué exactamente algunas personas no querían a sus hijos, por qué algunas personas simplemente los dejaban en las puertas o los vendían.

-"A veces"- respondió Rafael sabiamente- "Los adultos no pueden amar a sus hijos. A veces no están listos o tienen problemas. Pero en ocasiones esos niños tienen mucha suerte, como tú y yo. Tenemos dos padres que nunca nos dejarán, que nos aman. Y podemos darle eso a esta niña. si su familia no está, podemos darle una nueva, la mejor familia del mundo"

Encendiendo la camioneta, Magnus parpadeó rápidamente para contener las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos. Rafael había pasado por mucho, mucho más de lo que un niño de seis debería tener que enfrentar. Había sido muy descuidado cuando era un niño pequeño, casi vendido en el comercio sexual, fue testigo de asesinatos varias veces y vivió en las calles. Sin embargo, era dulce, inteligente y considerado cuando debería haber resultado frío y duro por todas las adversidades.

-"Siempre los amaremos, muchachos. Pero, si lo desean, podemos darle a Madzie un hogar. Podemos darle una familia"

Mirando por el espejo retrovisor, Magnus vio que Max asentía- "Vamos a hacerlo. Vamos a darle la mejor familia"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Rafael en la Academia Preparatoria de Brooklyn Heights, Magnus y Max ingresaron a la nueva sede de Empresas Bane, un edificio de seis pisos en el mismo Brooklyn Heights.

Tener bombas plantadas en la sede de Midtown en Manhattan obligó a Magnus a mudarse hasta un edificio que poseía en Brooklyn. No era porque el propio Magnus hubiera estado en peligro. Sino porque Max había estado en el edificio. Max y otros 35 niños habían sido amenazados.

Esa mierda no iba a pasar de nuevo.

Magnus había mantenido el edificio de Midtown, alquilando las oficinas y se había mudado a Brooklyn Heights. Nadie, ni un solo contacto, se había quejado de su elección y estaba más que feliz de viajar a Brooklyn para hacer negocios con Magnus.

-"Buenos días, Sr. Lightwood-Bane"- saludó la jefa de seguridad, una mujer alta de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes llamada Joye Savage- "Hola Max"

Max chocó los cinco con ella- "Voy a tener una hermana"- le dijo a Joye.

-"¿En serio? ¿Acaso no tienes una prima?"

-"Sí. Pero mis padres creen que esta niña necesita la mejor familia y, como esos somos nosotros, tenemos que acogerla"

Burlándose, Joye respondió- "Por supuesto"

Con una sonrisa, Magnus guio a Max al ascensor usando su llave, desbloqueó el ascensor para que fuera al quinto piso. Si un invitado estaba de visita, Joye o uno de sus empleados los acompañaría a los pisos superiores, donde estaban ubicadas todas las oficinas. Las escaleras estaban cerradas a menos que hubiera una emergencia. Si un invitado quería usar las escaleras, se podían abrir fácilmente y, de nuevo, se le acompañaría arriba.

Nadie estaba solo en el edificio.

Le tomó diez minutos a Magnus dejar a Max. Le gustaba dar largas despedidas. Eventualmente,  se dirigió al último piso, donde estaban ubicadas sus oficinas.

-"Buenos días, Magnus"- saludó Ragnor desde su escritorio- "Tengo tu itinerario para hoy, si lo deseas. También lo envié a la señorita Savege, por lo que sabe que espera invitados"

-"Gracias"- dijo Magnus mientras Sophia salía de su oficina.

-"Hola, Magnus. ¿Sigues asqueado por el hecho de que tengo sexo?"

-"No"- respondió Magnus.

_Es mentira_.

-"Estás mintiendo"- dijo Ragnor- "No puedes soportar la idea de que tiene relaciones sexuales, de que tiene una vida sexual"

-"Cállate"- ordenó Magnus, dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

-"Le das a Jace más mierda de la que estás recibiendo ahora"

-"Él se lo merece"

-"Sin discusión"- respondió Ragnor- "Pero tú también"

Magnus gimió- "¿Qué es lo primero en mi agenda?"

-"El Laberinto Espiral va a estar aquí a las 9:30"- dijo Ragnor- "Han renovado el equipo que diseñaste para el NYPD. Tu cita para almorzar con Max es después de tu reunión de presupuesto con el Laberinto Espiral. A la una, tu equipo de construcción está llegando sobre lo último que quieres construir. Tienes tiempo para hacer una caminata por el edificio a las 2:30. No programé nada después de eso. Pensé que querrías ir a casa"

-"Gracias, Ragnor. Voy a mi oficina para preparar la reunión de presupuesto. Sabes cuánto odio esas cosas"

-"Si usaras a tu equipo de contadores, no tendrías que lidiar con esto personalmente"

-"No, tienes razón. Tendría que lidiar con los contadores y el Laberinto Espiral"- respondió Magnus.

-"Solo ponte a trabajar, Magnus"- dijo Sophia- "Estaré ahí dentro en unos minutos"

-"No puedo creer que esté a punto de escuchar a un chico de 17 años"- refunfuñó Magnus, alejándose de Sophia y Ragnor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo maravilloso sobre su proyecto de construcción de  _'_ _Berharap_ _untuk_ _masa_ _Depan_ _'_  fue que no tuvo que abandonar Brooklyn y que podía llevarse a Max con él. Sosteniendo la mano de su hijo, Magnus recorrió uno de los edificios que poseía, uno que había dejado de lado demasiado tiempo. Se requeriría mucho trabajo por parte del equipo de construcción.

Mariah Darwin, su arquitecto en jefe estaba a su lado, sus ojos azules buscando todas las grietas y y fisuras por daños potenciales.

-"¿Qué piensas, Mariah?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Tiene mucho potencial. Este lugar podría contener 80 niños. Tienes un ganador aquí, Magnus"

-"No creo que haya ningún potencial financiero aquí"- dijo el asesor financiero de Magnus, Logan Ericsson.

-"Logan, esto no se trata del beneficio financiero"- argumentó Magnus- "Esto va a ser una organización sin fines de lucro. Estamos proporcionando un lugar seguro para que los niños vivan. Niños que de otra manera estarían en las calles o en hogares abusivos. Este es un lugar para los que estarían en hogares de crianza que ya no pueden encargarse de ellos. Estos niños necesitan lugares seguros, necesitan un lugar para tener un futuro. Éste va a ser ese lugar. Un lugar de esperanza"

-"Entiendo tu razonamiento, Magnus"- argumentó Logan- "Simplemente no creo que obtengamos suficientes exenciones fiscales de este lugar. Creo que perderemos dinero aquí"

-"Eso no me preocupa. Quiero hacer esto. Quiero darles a estos niños un lugar seguro para vivir. Estos niños necesitan un sitio para vivir. Puedo darles eso. Estos niños podrían haber sido míos. Rafa estaba en las calles. Max..."

Max lo miró- "Estaba en los escalones de entrada"

-"Sí, ahí estabas, amiguito"- Magnus miró a Logan- "¿Entiendes cuánto necesitamos esto? Necesitamos este lugar, los niños de la ciudad que no tienen a nadie necesitan este lugar. Necesito hacer esto. Entonces, no me importa cuánto dinero pierda para ellos. Quiero hacer esto. Siempre puedo ganar más dinero"

Logan suspiró- "Bien. Haré lo que pueda"

-"Gracias, Logan"- dijo Magnus- "Entonces, Mariah, ¿crees que podemos tener 80 aquí?"

-"Eso creo. Pueden dormir dos en una habitación. Aquí hay espacio para una gran cocina, área de talleres, una sala de recreo y más si lo desea. Tengo planes. Tendrás el mejor hogar para niños de la ciudad, Magnus"

-"Eso espero. Este es un lugar para ofrecer esperanza a estos niños. ¿Tiene una estimación de cuándo podría hacerse?"

-"Si me apresuro, lo que supongo que quieres, podemos tener este lugar terminado para fines de julio"

-"Bien. Gracias, Mariah"

"No hay problema. Amo lo que estás haciendo aquí, Magnus. Gracias"

-"Agradéceme después de que hayas terminado el trabajo. Veremos lo frustrante que será"

-"Sí. Has dejado un poco abandonado este sitio"

-"¿Un poco?"- dijo Magnus, mirando una ventana rota- "Este lugar es un dolor para la vista. Lo arreglarás, sin embargo. Tengo fe"

-"Deberías tenerla. Soy asombrosa"

Magnus se rió, levantando a Max- "Confío en ti. Voy a ir a casa y encontrarme con Rafa. Él estará en casa pronto. Envíame tus planos cuando los tengas"

-"Lo haré"- respondió Mariah.

Magnus llevó a Max fuera del edificio hasta la camioneta- "Volvamos a casa y arreglemos la cena para papá, ¿qué dices?"

-"Está bien, pero creo que sería mejor si no cocinaras. Tal vez deberíamos ordenar"

-"¿Por qué no tienes más fe en mí?"

-"Tengo mucha fe en ti, papi. Simplemente no me gusta como cocinas. A nadie"

-"Bien. Pediré la cena. Pero encuentro tu actitud deplorable"

-"Ni siquiera sé qué significa ' _porable_ '. Pero suena como  _adorable_. Entonces sí. Sí lo soy"

Riendo, Magnus se deslizó en el asiento del conductor.

Este niño iba a ser su muerte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El caso continúa. ¡Hay luz al final de este túnel!

 

Después de despedirse de Magnus con un beso, esa mañana, Alec subió al metro a Manhattan. Se detuvo en una cafetería por un par de cafés para Jace y él. Iban a entrevistar a la gente en la lista corta de Alec, así que iba a ser un día muy largo. Tenían alrededor de quince personas para entrevistar.

Gracias a Dios por el equipo de investigación.

Helen y Mark estarían allí para esta etapa, habiendo cortado sus vacaciones por Alec.

Sus amigos eran una bendición.

Debido a eso, agarró algunas bebidas con cafeína más para los agentes federales.

Alec caminó las tres cuadras hasta la Central, llevando el porta-bebidas, mirando a los hombres y mujeres de la ciudad dedicarse a sus asuntos. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos tenía hijos adolescentes. Si esos hijos habrían sido adoctrinados en un culto, cuántos habrían violado y asesinado a un compañero o amigo.

Cuando llegó al piso de homicidios, Jace le arrebató el vaso para llevar con su nombre, parecía agradecido.

-"¿Sabes qué tan temprano es?"

-"Si, lo sé"- respondió Alec- "Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"

-"Ugh. ¿Por qué no puedo seguir de vacaciones?"

-"Porque Sophia estaba allí"

Jace suspiró- "Sí. Lo sé. Bien. Pero me vas a traer el café mientras dure"

-"Bien"- respondió Alec cuando Mark y Helen Blackthorn entraron con Julie Beauvale.

Al darles sus bebidas, Alec dijo- "Tendremos una reunión antes de las entrevistas. Los veré en la sala de conferencias"

Mientras Alec se dirigía a la papelera, miró a través de las puertas dobles que conducían al pasillo y al elevador a tiempo de ver a Tiberius Blackthorn en su impecable uniforme bajar del éste seguido por su novio, Kit Rook.

-"No estoy diciendo eso, Ty"- dijo Kit en voz baja- "Estoy diciendo que te amo, y quiero pasar mi vida contigo"

-"No hemos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para constituir una propuesta de matrimonio"

-"¿Qué tiene que ver el tiempo con eso?"- exigió Kit- "Te amo. Te quiero. Te  _necesito_. Quiero casarme contigo. ¿Tú no quieres?"

-"Por supuesto que sí"

-"Entonces no hay necesidad de apegarnos a tu cronograma. Nos amamos. Queremos estar juntos No lo pienses, Ty. Cásate conmigo. Déjame construir una vida contigo. Déjame pasar esa vida amándote y llamándote mío"

Sonriendo, Alec se alejó del momento privado, pero no antes de escuchar el ' _Si_ ' susurrado de Tiberius y la risa emocionada de Kit.

Sin mirar atrás, Alec se dirigió a la sala de conferencias. Se movió hacia la pizarra y comenzó a pegar los nombres de los sujetos a entrevistar debajo de los detectives que los interrogarían.

Como tenían quince sujetos y tres equipos de entrevistas, Alec había separado a los entrevistados en cinco por grupo.

Julian y Emma estarían entrevistando a un maestro, Damon Keighley, y cuatro estudiantes, Lennon Ellis, Greg Oz, Easton Stack y Miles Sweet. Helen y Mark a dos maestros, Brendon Stringer y Wendell Adams; y tres estudiantes, Desmond Rickard, Louis Alden y Jacob Duke. Jace y Alec interrogarían a tres maestros, Mark Farly, Valentine Morgenstern y Roderick Carpenter; y dos estudiantes, Shaw Hayden y Brandon Clay.

Para cuando Alec terminó, Tiberius se les había unido, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Alec, llamando la atención de la habitación- "La primera ronda de sujetos a interrogar estará aquí en unos quince minutos. Los que se les ha asignado están enlistados en el tablero. Los archivos están en las cajas. Familiarícense con sus archivos y conversaciones previas con otros investigadores. Uniformados, se le asignará a un par de entrevistadores, no hablen, estarán allí para escoltar a los sujetos de la entrevista dentro y fuera de la sala, y para dar miedo. Nightraven, estás con Jace y conmigo. Ty, estarás con Helen y Mark. Liv, estarás con Emma y Julian. Hagamos estas entrevistas limpias y precisas. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Nadie tenía preguntas, así que Alec despidió al equipo, y se fue con Jace-"¿Estás listo?"

Jace asintió.

-"Reconozco uno de esos nombres. Y no porque los hayamos entrevistado antes"- Alec puso una carpeta frente a Jace- "Morgenstern. Él es el padre de Sebastian Morgenstern. Pero...Jace... eso no es todo"

Con el ceño fruncido, Jace leyó el archivo. Cuando lo entendió, Alec lo supo. Él contuvo la respiración y sus ojos dorados se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Alec- "¿Es una jodida broma?"

-"No, es verdad"

Jace cerró el archivo- "¿Cómo quieres manejarlo?"

-"La vas a mencionar. Que está contigo, que vas a casarte con ella. Cómo alguien más la llevará hacia al altar"

-"¿Crees que eso funcionará?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Tenía la custodia de su hijo e intentó obtener la custodia de Clary. Creo que a él le importará"

Jace asintió- "Yo... necesito hablar con Luke"

-"Está bien, te veré en la sala de observación a las diez"

Dejando el archivo, Jace se levantó de la mesa y salió de la sala de conferencias. Alec vio a su amigo alejarse, sintiéndose un poco mal por él.

-"¿Está todo bien?"- preguntó Helen.

Alec asintió- "Uno de nuestros sujetos es el padre biológico de Clary"

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Helen.

-"Lo encontré"- continuó Alec- "Cuando estaba investigando sus antecedentes. Jace está un poco molesto y tenía que hablar con Luke"

-"¿Estará bien?"

Alec asintió- "Sí. Él estará bien"

Jace iba a estar bien. Utilizaría este nuevo conocimiento para motivar su trabajo. Él era una roca y podía hacer cualquier cosa.  _Haría_  cualquier cosa por su familia, la cual incluía a Clary.

A Morgenstern le esperaba una sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De pie junto a Julie, Alec observó al adolescente sentado entre su padre y un abogado.

-"Está inquieto"- observó Alec.

Julie asintió- "Podrían ser sólo nervios, pero no. Él está ocultando algo"

Dirigiéndose a Jem, Alec preguntó- "¿Cómo lo manejamos?"

-"Jace necesita ir con fuerza"- respondió Jem- "Responderá más a un oído comprensivo. Alec, ese serás tú. Es más probable que responda a un padre. Trátalo como si fuera uno de tus muchachos, necesitará un toque más suave para contrarrestar el borde afilado de Jace"

Cuando Jace entró, Alec dijo- "Adivina qué, amigo. Tienes que ser el policía malo"

-"Gran cosa. Siempre soy el policía malo"

-"Sí. Deja de ser tan bueno en eso"

-"No. Sabes que me gusta"

-"Lo sé"- dijo Alec- "¿Deberíamos seguir adelante y comenzar?"

-"Oh si. Léele sus derechos. Estaré en silencio por un minuto. Te vas suave y yo entraré con fuerza"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec abrió el camino hacia la sala de entrevistas.

Jace le abrió la puerta y luego lo siguió adentro. Alec colocó una grabadora frente al chico, Brandon Clay, y comenzó la grabación- "Los detectives Alexander Lightwood-Bane y Jace Herondale en una entrevista con Brandon Clay. Presente su padre o tutor, por favor indique su nombre para el registro"

-"Matthew Clay"- dijo el hombre, mirando a Alec.

"Y su representante"- continuó Alec- "Indique su nombre para el registro"

-"Kelli Allan"- dijo ella.

Alec le leyó sus derechos a Brandon y le preguntó- "¿Entiendes tus derechos como los he leído?"

Brandon miró a su padre, quien asintió con la cabeza hacia él- "Sí"- respondió Brandon con un sonido audible.

Alec miró a Jace, quien le hizo un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible.

-"Brandon, fuiste a la escuela con Daniel Albertson, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí"- dijo Brandon.

-"¿Qué tan bien la conociste?"

Brandon miró a su abogado, que le susurró algo al oído.

-"La conocí. Todos la conocían. Ella era amiga de todos. Era imposible que no te agradara"

-"¿Te gustaba?"- preguntó Alec en voz baja, como si fuera fácil con el chico.

-"Sí. Ella siempre estaba muy feliz, era alegre y amigable"

-"¿Qué tanto te gustaba?"- preguntó Jace.

Brandon miró a Jace- "Tanto como a cualquiera"

-"¿Suficiente para querer salir con ella?"

-"No tienes que responder eso"- dijo Kelli Allan.

-"Creo que deberías"- dijo Alec- "Deberías saber que Danielle fue violada. Ella fue violada y asesinada. Necesitas darnos todo lo que puedas para que podamos encontrar quién la lastimó. Ella te gustaba, así que seguramente quieres ayudarnos a encontrar a quien hizo esto"

-"Sí"- respondió Brandon con seriedad- "Quiero ayudar"- con un suspiro, dijo- "Sí. Estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella nunca me hubiera salido conmigo. Ella era amigable y siempre evitaba que la gente se burlara de mí, pero... Yo no quería lastimarla"

Su forma de expresar eso no pasó desapercibida para Alec. Echó un vistazo a Jace.

-"¿Pero lo hiciste?"

-"No respondas eso"- dijo bruscamente Kelli.

-"Mira, niño"- dijo Jace, entrando fuerte- "No estamos interesados en remordimientos. Estabas enamorado de Danielle Albertson. La deseabas. ¿Fuiste tú quien la violó y asesinó?"

-"Detective"- gruñó el Sr. Clay- "No le hable así a mi hijo"

-"No lo hice"- dijo Brandon- "No la lastimaría"

-"Brandon"- comenzó Alec suavemente- "Todo va a estar bien. Estamos tratando de descubrir qué pasó. ¿Sabes quién pudo tener motivos para hacerle daño? ¿Cualquier persona?"

-"¿Hablaron con su novio?"- exigió el Sr. Clay- "Escuché que el chico era una verdadera pieza de cuidado"

Lo hicieron. El chico en cuestión, Wesley Johns, era todo un caso. Era un bravucón/deportista de primera clase que no parecía tener cualidades redentoras. Él había estado hablando por teléfono con Dani esa noche, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba y con quién, pero se había mostrado genuino. En realidad, estaba muy afectado por la muerte de Danielle. Él incluso había llorado.

Alec estaría entrevistando al chico otra vez, pero él no estaba en esto.

-"Lo hicimos y hablaremos con él de nuevo. ¿Brandon?"

Alec iba a obligar a este niño a hablar.

Brandon negó con la cabeza.

-"En voz alta"- gruñó Jace- "Miéntenos en el registro. ¿Quién la lastimaría?"

-"¡No lo sé!"- gritó Brandon- "Nadie lo haría. Ella era tan dulce. Muy amigable. Nadie querría lastimarla"

-"Entonces, ¿por qué está muerta?"- exigió Jace.

-"Yo–"

Jace no lo dejó terminar, y presionó más- "¿Qué sabes sobre el Ángel Raziel?"

Los ojos de Brandon se abrieron de par en par- "¿Q–qué?"

_Te_ _atrapamos_ _._

-"¿Ángel?"- preguntó el Sr. Clay- "¿Qué tiene que ver un ángel con esto?"

-"Responde la pregunta, niño"- continuó Jace.

Brandon miró a Alec- "Por favor"

-"Solo responde, Brandon"- dijo Alec, permitiendo que la súplica entrara en su voz, en sus ojos- "Necesitamos saber quién mató a Dani antes de que esto vaya más lejos. Antes de que otra niña inocente sea asesinada como las demás"

-"Hemos terminado aquí"- dijo Kelli- "Esta entrevista ha terminado. Vamos, Brandon"

Kelli se puso de pie y Brandon, a regañadientes, la siguió a ella y a su padre fuera de la sala de entrevistas, pero no antes de mirar a Alec. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus labios temblaban.

Alec casi se sintió mal por el chico.

 _Casi_.

Siguiendo a Jace fuera de la sala de entrevistas, Alec se encontró con Jem y Julie- "¿Y bien?"- preguntó- "¿Qué piensan?"

-"Está metido en esto"- dijo Jem mientras Julie asentía.

-"Eso también es lo que pienso"- intervinó Julie.

-"Está nervioso, eso es cierto, y reaccionó exactamente como pensé que lo haría con tus tácticas de interrogatorio. Pero se sobresaltó cuando mencionaste a Raziel. Cuando demostraste que sabías sobre el culto. Estaba nervioso y molesto. Creo que realmente le gustaba Danielle Albertson. Él pudo haber pensado que la estaba liberando a algún otro, más alto, plano de existencia. Él la deseaba, pero no está viendo eso como la razón por la que la habría matado"

-"¿Crees que él lo hizo?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Si no lo hizo, creo que sabe quién fue. Si él fue quien la mató, la habría elegido personalmente para ser su víctima"

-"¿Porque la quería?"

-"Porque ella no sentía lo mismo. Ella eligió a un chico, un chico que, según todos los informes, no es el más agradable de los jóvenes. Ella eligió a otra persona. Tal vez incluso alguien que intimida a Brandon. Él no solo la quería a ella. Él hubiera querido castigarla. Tal vez se unió a este culto porque quería un lugar al cual pertenecer. Alguien a quien le gustara por quien es"

-"¿Es un asesino?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Creo que, tanto si mató a esta chica como si no, él está bien informado sobre los pormenores. Él sabe quién lo hizo. Y sabe por qué"

Alec miró a Jace- "Llamaré a mi papá y obtendré una orden de registro. Jem, podrías escribir un informe. Tendremos otra entrevista en treinta. ¿Es suficiente tiempo?"

-"Lo es"

-"Bueno, gracias hombre"

Alejándose, Alec cerró los ojos en señal de agradecimiento.  _Finalmente_  se estaban acercando.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrevistas. Llamada telefónica.

 

De pie con Jace, Alec observó a Valentine Morgenstern, el profesor de ciencias de Danielle Albertson en la escuela de Baylee Tasker. Él no se movió nerviosamente ni se retorció en su asiento. No sentía nervios. Morgenstern miró hacia adelante, sin mover un músculo. Enervó a Alec con sus ojos negros sin profundidad y su tez pálida.

-"Se ve demoníaco"- dijo Jace, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Alec.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec dijo- "Terminemos con esto"

Jace siguió a Alec hasta la puerta- "Iré con fuerza"- dijo Jace- "Eres un padre. Quizás se relacione contigo"

-"Lo intentaremos. Creo que deberías mencionar a Clary"

-"Eso es lo que también dijo Luke. Valentine intentó obtener la custodia de Clary cuando tenía cuatro años. Clary no lo recuerda. Luke sí. Él consiguió a Sebastian de su madre y lo crio para que fuera la herramienta que es. Usaremos a sus hijos en su contra"

Al abrir la puerta, Alec siguió a Jace dentro de la sala de entrevistas, donde Nightraven montaba guardia en un rincón y Valentine permanecía sentado junto a su abogado. El abogado, un tipo pequeño, pero decidido, se levantó inmediatamente cuando Alec y Jace entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

-"No pueden tratar a mi cliente de esta manera"- se quejó el chihuahua.

-"¿De qué manera?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Como un criminal"

Nightraven se burló.

Valentine lo envió una mirada furiosa.

Alec colocó su grabadora sobre la mesa mientras Jace respondía- "No hemos hecho nada por el estilo. No le hemos arrestado. No le hemos maltratado. Demonios, incluso dejamos las mangueras de goma en el sótano"

-"No necesitamos sus bromas, detective"- amonestó el chihuahua.

-"¿Podemos comenzar?"- preguntó Alec- "Tenemos otras tres entrevistas hoy, Jace"

Usando la voz suave en este momento disgustó a Alec. Quería obligar a Valentine a confesar. Para decirles lo que estaba escondiendo. Alec sabía, estaba  _seguro_ , que Valentine tenía algo que ver con esto.

Brandon había venido con un abogado y su padre. Esta era su última entrevista del día, y además del chico de 17 años, Valentine era el único, el  _único_ , que había llevado a un abogado. Ninguno de los otros entrevistados había solicitado un abogado. Ni uno.

-"Señor. Morgenstern"- comenzó Alec- "Tenemos que leerle sus derechos ahora mismo para proteger sus derechos y protegernos de cualquier cosa que pueda tener contra nosotros"- Alec lo hizo y luego preguntó- "¿Comprende estos derechos tal como se los leí?"

Valentine miró a su abogado, que se sentó a su lado y asintió- "Si"

-"Gracias. ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre su antigua alumna, Danielle Albertson, quien estaba en su clase de química avanzada?"

-"La recuerdo"- respondió Valentine, mirando a Alec, negándose a mirar a Jace. Alec pensó que quizás era porque sabía quién era él. No era porque Valentine sólo estuviera concentrado en Alec porque era él quien le estaba hablando, sino porque  _deliberadamente_  estaba ignorando a Jace.

-"¿Que recuerda?"

-"Ella era inteligente. Siempre me sorprendió lo mucho que comprendía. Pasó fácilmente por esa clase y por todas las demás que tomó. Ella era una delicia para tener de alumna. Creo que quería ser doctora"

-"¿Qué hay de Baylee Tasker? ¿Se acuerda de ella?"

-"Sí"- respondió Valentine- "Fue asesinada justo después de que comenzó el año escolar. ¿Por qué pregunta por ella?"

Hizo parecer que estaba tan preocupado, pero Alec lo sabía mejor- "Creemos que ambos casos están conectados"

-"¿Se acuerda de Baylee?"- preguntó Jace.

Por primera vez desde que ingresaron a la sala de entrevistas, la mirada de Valentine se movió hacia Jace- "La recuerdo. Ella era brillante. Tenía un gran potencial"

-"¿Sabe algo sobre Raziel?"- demandó Jace, todavía de pie detrás de Alec, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Alec vio el cambio. Sólo un leve movimiento debajo del ojo, pero Alec lo vio.

-"¿Quién?"

No  _'qué'_. Cualquiera que no supiera que Raziel era un ángel, preguntaría '¿qué?' Pero Valentine no lo hizo. Alec no necesitó mirar a Jace para saber que lo había atrapado.

-"Es un ángel"- dijo Nightraven, su habitual sarcasmo cubriendo cada palabra- "Quiero decir, si crees en esas mierdas. Sólo responda la pregunta"

Alec no le dijo nada a Nightraven sobre desobedecer la orden de permanecer en silencio porque estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Valentine estaba furioso.

-"No sé nada sobre ángeles"

-"¿Es usted religioso?"- preguntó Alec en voz baja.

-"No", respondió Valentine rápidamente- "Soy un científico. No creo en ángeles o demonios. No hay pruebas de que nada de eso sea real"

Alec asintió mientras Jace preguntaba- "Cuéntenos sobre Clary"

Los ojos de Valentine se agudizaron- "¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?"

-"Responda a la pregunta"- ordenó Jace.

-"Clarissa es mi hija"

-"No basado en lo que  _sé_  de ella"- respondió Jace- "Siempre ha considerado a Luke Garroway como su padre. De hecho, él será quien la acompañe hasta el altar en su boda"

-"¿Boda?"- preguntó Valentine, sus ojos se suavizaron- "Ella se va a casar"

-"Sí"- dijo Jace- "Conmigo"

Alec interrumpió- "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu hijo?"

Valentine volvió a enfocarse en Alec- "Está en prisión. Lo vi en el último día de visita"

-"¿Lo ves a menudo?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Él es mi  _hijo_. ¿Qué tan a menudo irías a ver a los tuyos?"

-"Tan seguido como pudiera"- respondió Alec honestamente, sabiendo que sus hijos nunca terminarían en la cárcel. Él y Magnus tenían que enseñar, y seguir enseñando, a Rafael y a Max la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Sus hijos eran demasiado buenos, demasiado puros para lastimar a alguien, para involucrarse alguna vez en drogas, como Sebastian Morgenstern.

Valentine asintió- "Entonces entiendes.  _Mi_  hija no debería casarse contigo. No estás ni cerca de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- preguntó Jace- "Cuando fue la última vez que la viste"

-"Por el ángel"- murmuró Valentine en voz baja.

-"Está bien"- interrumpió el chihuahua- "Es suficiente. Esta entrevista ha terminado"

Se levantó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Valentine también se levantara.

Alec cerró la entrevista y miró a Valentine. Sosteniendo su tarjeta, dijo- "Si piensa en algo. Cualquier cosa, por favor, póngase en contacto conmigo"

Valentine tomó la tarjeta y salió de la sala de entrevistas con su abogado.

Apagando la grabadora, Alec preguntó- "¿Oíste eso?"

-" _Por el ángel_ , lo tenemos"

-"Llamaré a mi papá. Probablemente podamos ponerle una cola encima. Tal vez no sea algo de búsqueda e incautación, pero podemos hacer que los agentes lo sigan"

Jace asintió- "Haz la llamada. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir"

Después de recoger su grabadora, Alec salió de la sala de entrevistas para hacer precisamente eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nightraven y Ty fueron puestos en la cola. Mientras ellos tenían que trabajar horas extras, Alec se fue a casa con su familia.

Los encontró acostados en el sofá, después de haber consumido una pizza entera.

-"Siento llegar tarde"- dijo Alec mientras Magnus estaba acostado en el sofá con Max sobre su pecho y Rafael dormitando en el hueco de su brazo.

Magnus negó con la cabeza y susurró- "No. Lo entiendo"

-"Sé que lo haces"- dijo Alec- "Es por eso que eres el perfecto esposo de un policía. Tú entiendes lo que necesito, lo que debo hacer. Te amo tanto, Magnus. Nunca podré agradecer suficiente a mi suerte"

-"Llevemos a estos muchachos a la cama y puedes demostrármelo"

Sonriendo, Alec respondió- "Pensé que nunca lo pedirías"

Mientras Magnus llevaba a los niños a la cama, Alec se daba un baño en la enorme bañera. Cuando Magnus entró, sonrió ante la vista que le dio la bienvenida. Su esposo, en sus bóxers de seda negros, pasando una mano por el agua en la bañera. Magnus no había hecho el amor con Alec en el agua desde hace mucho tiempo.

Era hora de remediar eso.

Magnus se quitó la ropa y se movió hacia Alec, deslizando sus manos dentro de los bóxers, agarrando la semi erección que encontró allí- "¿Vamos a meternos en el agua, o sólo vas a provocarme?"

-"Me gustaría provocarte"

-"Y aquí pensando que me amabas"

-"Sí. Tal vez es por eso que quiero estarte provocando"

Quitando los bóxers del cuerpo de Alec, Magnus dijo- "Oh no, no lo harás"

Magnus metió a Alec en las aguas del jacuzzi, el agua haciendo ondas a su alrededor. Tiró de él hasta colocarlo encima suyo, agarrándolo por la espalda, lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Alec enredó sus manos en el pelo de Magnus y le dio un beso lento y ardiente. Chupó la lengua de Magnus, mordisqueando ligeramente.

Sujetando ambas erecciones, Magnus deslizó su mano mientras se empujaba firmemente contra Alec, llevándolos más y más hacia el borde.

-"Dios, amor"

-"Si cariño. Lo sé. Déjalo ir. No te aferres más a eso. No es necesario. Déjalo ir"

No era lo más íntimo que habían hecho, pero era erótico, intenso. Cuanto más se acercaban al orgasmo, más se besaban, saboreándose mutuamente, viviendo el uno para el otro, dándose placer el uno al otro.

Cuando alcanzaron el clímax juntos, sus labios no se separaron.

Alec dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Magnus- "Cristo, tuve suerte contigo"

-"Si cariño. Y nunca te vas a deshacer de mí. Te quiero más que a nada. No puedo pensar en nada que haya hecho que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerte"

Alec lo miró a los ojos- "No tienes que hacer nada nunca. Sólo ser tú. Te amo, Mags. Amor, eres mi mundo"

Magnus sostuvo a Alec contra él, besando su mejilla. No importaba si Alec no creía que tenía que agradecerle a nadie, o tratar de merecerlo, porque Magnus era consciente de ello. Alec fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, y siempre estaría agradecido con cualquier giro del destino que había llevado a Alec al caso que los había unido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brandon Clay se sentó en su cama, temblando.

Esta noche era la noche. Los otros querían matarla esta noche.

Sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. No podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Los policías estaban sobre él. Iban a resolverlo. Sería arrestado y encarcelado. No  _podía_  ir a prisión.

Metiendo la mano en su mochila, Brandon sacó una tarjeta.

_Detective Alexander Lightwood-Bane_

Al marcar el número, Brandon intentó evitar que sus manos temblaran.

-"¿Lightwood?"- dijo una voz baja y cansada. Era la una de la mañana. Por supuesto que estaba dormido- "¿Hola?"

-"Ella va a morir esta noche. Tienes que detenerlo ".

-"¿Quién habla?"

-"Sólo deténgalos. Deténgame"

Escuchó al detective tomar una respiración profunda- "¿Brandon?"

_¿Cómo lo supo?_

-"¿Dime dónde?"- preguntó el detective- "Sólo dame una dirección. No tienes que decirme nada más"

Entonces Brandon le dio la dirección y esperaba que no fuera la decisión equivocada.

Probablemente sí lo era.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Una advertencia muy importante ¡Por favor léanlo!)
> 
> El comienzo tiene una escena donde una chica es violada, es muy corta y es solo un párrafo. Comenzaré el párrafo que contiene esta escena con un asterisco (*) para que sepan cuál es, por lo que pueden omitirlo si lo desean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por Hobbit69.  
> (Una advertencia muy importante ¡Por favor léanlo!)
> 
> El comienzo tiene una escena donde una chica es violada, es muy corta y es solo un párrafo. Comenzaré el párrafo que contiene esta escena con un asterisco (*) para que sepan cuál es, por lo que puede omitirlo si lo desea.
> 
> Lenguaje policíaco:
> 
> DOA - O Dead on Arrive, literalmente sería muerto al llegar. Se refiere a que cuando la policía llega a la escena hay una persona muerta en el lugar.

 

 

Brandon escuchó los sollozos y gruñidos cuando entró a la casa.

-“Llegas tarde”- se quejó Joel.

Al oír un gemido, Brandon dijo- “Al menos estoy aquí. Adriel está…”- su garganta se cerró. No pudo terminar la oración.

-“Sí. Él está haciendo el trabajo. Vamos. El padre nos ordenó a todos que hiciéramos esto. Tienes que tomar tu turno”

 

.

.

**

.

.

Al no tener otra opción, ya que la mano del otro chico lo agarraba por el antebrazo, Brandon se dejó arrastrar por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Adriel se cernía sobre la chica, empujándose violentamente dentro y fuera de ella. Al parecer, ella había perdido la voluntad de luchar, simplemente estaba recostada allí, llorando en silencio con alguno que otro sollozo. Al ver que Adriel terminaba, Brandon cerró los ojos con el estómago revuelto

.

.

**

.

.

 

-“Tu turno, Dumah”- dijo Joel mientras Adriel se alejaba de la chica y se acercaba a ellos, quitándose el condón de su carne.

Brandon negó con la cabeza y se alejó de Joel- “¿No ves un problema en esto?”- preguntó- “Esto no está bien. Esta chica no hizo nada”

-“Lo sabemos”- estuvo de acuerdo Adriel- “Fue elegida para servir a Raziel”

-“No”- argumentó Brandon- “¡Estamos matando chicas para nuestro profesor de ciencias!”

-“No hables así del Padre. Es un gran hombre”- gruñó Adriel- “Nos ha dado todo. Él es nuestro líder. Deberíamos adorarlo. Deberíamos venerarlo”

-“Eso es exactamente lo que quiere. Él no se preocupa por ti. Ni le importa Raziel. Él solo quiere tu adoración, no te recompensará. Te dará la espalda tan rápido que perderás la cabeza”

Joel agarró a Brandon de nuevo- “Tomalá y dale un pedazo de Raziel, ahora”

-“No”- dijo Brandon- “Quieres que la viole. No lo haré. ¿Sabes siquiera su nombre?”

-“No importa. Ella irá a Raziel esta noche. Elige si vas a permanecer en su lado bueno, o si vas a morir esta noche sin su luz”

-“No voy a violarla. No la mataré”- dijo Brandon, poniéndose firme por fin- “Voy a entregarme”

-“Al diablo con que lo harás”

-“No podemos seguir haciendo esto, muchachos. Estas chicas no han hecho nada para merecer esto. Ellas son buenas, son puras. Estábamos equivocados. Estamos matando chicas inocentes. No podemos seguir haciéndolo, tenemos que parar. Debemos entregarnos. Tenemos que decirle a la policía lo que hemos estado haciendo”

-“No le diremos a la policía lo que estamos haciendo. Ellos no entenderían el por qué. No entenderían que se las entregamos al ángel, Raziel”

-“Piensa en lo que dices, Jeremy”- argumentó Brandon- “¿Un ángel, un mensajero de Dios, querría que sacrificáramos chicas buenas para él? ¿Querría que matemos a personas por el deseo de poder de alguien?”

-“Mi nombre es Adriel. Ahora, toma tu turno para que podamos matarla”

Cruzando los brazos, Brandon dijo- “No”

-“Bien”- dijo Joel y arremetió contra él con un cuchillo en la mano, enterrándolo en su estómago- “No te necesitamos, de todos modos”

Mientras caía, Brandon escuchó a los otros chicos discutiendo.

-“Jeremy, esto no era parte del plan”

-“Iba a ir a la policía. No podíamos arriesgarnos. Tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario. Ahora, mátala y vamos a marcarla. Necesitamos salir de aquí por si ya ha llamado a la policía”

-“Bueno. Yo me ocuparé de ella. Tú tallas la runa”

Brandon se desmayó escuchando los sonidos de cuchillo contra la carne.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La llamada telefónica que despertó a Alec también despertó a Magnus. Con un gemido, Magnus rodó, dándole la espalda a Alec. Al oír a Alec tratando de persuadir a quien estaba hablando por teléfono para decirle quién era, Magnus se sentó.

Cuando Alec colgó, maldijo y se levantó de la cama, desnudo.

-“¿Todo está bien, cariño?”

-“Lo siento, amor”- susurró Alec.

Magnus se sentó- “No, cariño. No te disculpes por esto. Sólo dime qué está pasando”

-“Un muchacho”- comenzó Alec- “Bueno, creo que fue un muchacho al que entrevisté. Quienquiera que fuera, simplemente me llamó para decirme que alguien más había sido elegido como blanco. Tengo una dirección, yo… lo siento, Magnus, pero me tengo que ir”

De pie, Magnus abrió la cerradura de la caja de seguridad sobre el armario. Mientras que Alec se ponía una camisa de manga larga- “No te disculpes, Alexander. No te disculpes por ser quien eres. te amor. Nunca te culparía por esto. No tienes elección. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo por salvar vidas?”

Alec tomó su arma y su placa de las manos de Magnus, incapaz de responder.

-“Es lo que pensaba. Ahora, ve a encargarte de eso. Tienes que salvar a una chico y a un grupo de adolescentes asesinos por detener”

-“Te amo”- dijo Alec, besando a Magnus rápidamente.

-“Yo también te amo”- respondió Magnus- “Ahora, ve a trabajar. Pero ten cuidado”

En la entrada, Alec respondió- “Por supuesto”

-“Te amo tanto, querido”

-“Yo también te amor, amor. Estaré en casa tan pronto como pueda”

Alec no podía mirar atrás, a Magnus, ansiaba tanto quedarse con él, pero tenía que irse. Tenía que intentar salvar a esa chica, y posiblemente al muchacho

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la casa, Alec llamó a Jace y le dijo exactamente lo que sucedió. Después de darle la dirección, se dirigió a Manhattan. Sabía que Jace probablemente llegaría primero, así que esperaba que Jace encontrara a la chica viva.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salió del túnel del metro, Jace le envió un mensaje de texto.

 

_En escena. Despejado. Un_ _DOA_ _, uno crítico. Autobús en camino –_ _JH_ _0142_

_Casi allí, en dos minutos – AL 0143_

 

Al llegar a la escena, Alec entró a la casa. La ambulancia se detuvo, con las luces encendidas y las sirenas aullando al momento que Alec abrió la puerta. Jace estaba en la sala de estar.

-“Hey”- saludó Jace.

-“¿Qué tenemos?”- preguntó Alec.

Cuando los paramédicos ingresaron a la casa y corrieron por el pasillo, Jace respondió- “Hay dos muchachos allí. Uno es Brandon Clay, él está en condición crítica. Alguien lo apuñaló en el abdomen”

-“¿Y el DOA?”- preguntó Alec mientras los técnicos se precipitaban hacia el dormitorio.

-“Diane Shepard”- respondió Jace- “De diecisiete”

Alec pudo ver la causa de muerte fácilmente cuando entraron a la habitación, mientras los paramédicos ponían a Brandon Clay en la camilla. La garganta de Diane Shepard había sido cortada de oreja a oreja, dejando un boquete abierto. La runa de poder angelical fue tallada en su abdomen. Los paramédicos sacaron al muchacho de la habitación. Brandon Clay aún estaba consciente, había gemido un poco cuando lo levantaron.

-“Manténgalo vivo”- ordenó Alec- “Tengo algunas preguntas”

-“Entendido, Alec”- dijo uno de los paramédicos, George, con su fuerte acento escocés.

-“Hagamos un repaso para poder interrogarlo”- dijo Jace.

Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-“Entonces, ¿Brandon Clay te llamó esta noche?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Sí”- contestó Alec, poniéndose un par de guantes de látex y deslizándose botines sobre sus zapatos- “Nos despertó a Magnus y a mí”

-“¿Cómo sonaba?”

-“Alterado”- respondió Alec- “Aterrorizado. Él estaba asustado. No estoy seguro de por qué, si él tenía miedo de mí y las consecuencias que recibiría de la ley, o si tenía miedo de los otros miembros del culto y sus consecuencias, pero estaba tan asustado, Jace”

-“Estoy seguro de que lo estaba, Alec”- dijo Jace- “Estoy seguro de que sientes lástima por él, pero recuerda esto: en el mejor de los casos, este niño es una herramienta para asesinar, en el peor de los casos, es un jodido asesino”

-“Lo sé”- respondió Alec- “El hecho de que me sienta mal por un chico asustado no significa que no haga lo que debo hacer. Si Brandon Clay mató a alguien, sufrirá. Él pagará por ello”

-“Eres un buen policía, Alec”- dijo Jace, sacando su teléfono, que marcaba un mensaje de texto- “Pero eres un poco blandito”

Alec miró a Diane Shepard, una chica de 17 años que había sido asesinada cruelmente y sin piedad. Cuando terminara con este culto, verían cuán blandito podría ser Alexander Lightwood-Bane.

-“Terminemos con esto, Jace”


	15. Chapter 15

 

Después de entrar en el vehículo policial de Jace, Alec preguntó- “¿Cómo lo tomó Clary, cuando le dijiste que su padre biológico probablemente esté involucrado en esto?” 

-“No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella sobre eso”

-“Tienes que decirle”

-“Lo sé”- respondió Jace- “Quiero. Sé que tengo que hacerlo. Ella merece saber la verdad”

"Sí. Lo merece, y le dirás la verdad. La amas. Ella lo entenderá”

Jace encendió el auto.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Clary va a ser mi esposa en diez meses y ya le estoy ocultando cosas”

-“No le estás ocultando cosas. Tienes toda la intención de contarle todo. Hay una diferencia entre ocultar las cosas y simplemente no haber llegado a eso”   
-“Por supuesto”

-“Entonces solo díselo esta noche”

-“Lo haré, sólo desearía habérselo contado ya”

-“Apenas nos enteramos ayer. Llegamos tarde a casa y nos llamaron después de la medianoche. ¿Cuándo deberías haberle dicho?”

-“Yo…”- comenzó Jace a discutir con la evaluación de Alec, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado- “Cállate”

Sonriendo, Alec respondió- “Entonces, te sentirás mejor después de hablar con ella. No te preocupes por eso. Ella va a estar bien. Te conoce, te ama. Mientras estés con ella cuando te necesite, van a superar esto”

-“Vamos a centrarnos en el caso de momento. Terminemos esto rápidamente para poder irme de vacaciones con mi mujer”

Negando con la cabeza, Alec envió un rápido mensaje de texto a Luke.   
  


 

_Otra víctima. Brandon_ _Clay_ _fue apuñalado. Él está en el hospital. Jace y yo estamos en camino – AL 0348_

 

 

Sin esperar a que Luke contestara, Alec deslizó su teléfono en su bolsillo.

-“Llamaré a mi papá cuando salga el sol para que podamos obtener una orden en esto”

Jace asintió, entrando al estacionamiento del hospital- “¿Crees que, si el muchacho sobrevive, tu padre le ofrecerá un trato?”

-“Creo que lo hará. En realidad, no importa porque no vamos a estar contentos con lo que mi padre ofrezca. En ese momento, realmente no tenemos otra opción. Simplemente hacemos nuestro trabajo y esperamos lo mejor”

-“Tal es la relación entre policías y abogados”

-“Lástima que mi padre sea uno. Tal vez nuestra relación sería mejor si no lo fuera”

-“¿Sigues teniendo problemas con él?”

-“En realidad no”- respondió Alec- “Todavía está un poco distante conmigo. Él está bien con Magnus, mejor de lo que solía ser. Y Adora a los chicos. Él es… cuidadoso conmigo, supongo. Es casi como si temiera lastimarme nuevamente, pero no puede lastimarme más de lo que ya lo hizo”

-“¿Por Max?”

-“Debería haberlo superado, pero me mantuvo alejado del funeral de mi hermano. Se negó a permitirme despedirme de él. Nunca podré perdonarle eso. Quiero reconstruir una relación con él, pero… no puedo ser sólo yo. Él tiene que estar dispuesto a trabajar conmigo”

-“¿Y lo está?”- preguntó Jace, estacionando el auto.

-“Eso espero”- dijo Alec- “Porque realmente me gustaría tener una relación con mi papá”

-“Centrémonos en cerrar este caso. Entonces, lidiaremos con tu padre y el de Clary”

No un tú sino un  _nosotros_

Jace era más que un compañero de Alec. Él era un amigo, un hermano. Estaba agradecido por Jace, agradecido por la familia que le había proporcionado a Alec.

Al salir del auto, Alec dijo- “Sí. Entremos”

Cerrando su automóvil, Jace siguió a Alec a la entrada de la sala de emergencias del hospital. Encontraron a una enfermera sentada en la entrada, escribiendo en la computadora portátil en la estación de la enfermera.

-“Buenos días”- saludó Alec.

-“Es muy temprano, así que lo ‘bueno’ aún está por verse”- respondió ella- “¿Puedo ayudarlo?”

Sosteniendo su placa para que ella lo viera, Alec dijo- “Soy el Detective Lightwood-Bane y este es mi compañero, el Detective Herondale. Necesitamos el informe del estado de un paciente”

-“No puedo divulgar legalmente ninguna información sobre un paciente”- dijo, después de estudiar su placa durante un largo momento.

-“No estoy pidiendo información médica sobre él. Sólo quiero saber si todavía está vivo”

Al hacer clic en algo en su computadora portátil, la enfermera preguntó- “¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?”

-“Brandon Clay”

Mientras ella escribía, ella preguntó- “¿Es un asesino? ¿Un sospechoso en algo? Lo reconozco, Detective. Trabajo en este hospital, y su esposo pagó prácticamente para construir nuestra sala pediátrica. Así que, sé que trabajas en homicidios”

-“Si”

-“Este niño tiene diecisiete años. ¿Qué hizo?”

-“En este punto, él es un testigo. Es por el modo en que fue herido”- respondió Alec, devolviéndosela- “Fue herido mientras otro adolescente era asesinado. Solo queremos saber si está vivo, si lo logró para poder hablar con él. Averiguar lo que sabe”

-“Está vivo”- respondió la enfermera- “Está en cirugía. Sus heridas son extensas, pero puedes esperarlo en la sala de espera de cirugía justo al final de ese pasillo. Ve al final de esta sala. Hay una enorme sala de espera con otra estación de enfermería. Llamaré para que sepan que estarás ahí”

-“Muchas gracias”

-“Por nada”- respondió ella- “Buena suerte con tu testigo”

Alec sonrió y dejó a la mujer en sus deberes, avanzando por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera del pabellón quirúrgico. Tomando asiento, Alec sacó su teléfono para ver la hora.

-“Todavía es demasiado temprano para tratar con sus padres”- dijo Alec.

-“¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué estaba sola?”

-“De vacaciones en París”- respondió Alec- “Simplemente la dejaron aquí porque no podían molestarse en llevarla con ellos. Había un correo electrónico de ellos en su computadora. Hablaban sobre lo bien que la estaban pasando y lo felices que estaban de que haber ido. No preguntaron por ella. No tenían ningún tipo de preocupación por ella. No preguntaron sobre la escuela. No les importaba que respondiera. De hecho, le dijeron que no se molestara en responder porque ellos no lo harían, se estaban divirtiendo demasiado. Literalmente dijeron ‘sin ti’. A ellos les importa una mierda su hija. No espero que les vaya a preocupar demasiado que su hija esté muerta”

-“Con suerte lo harán. Sería horrible si ella muriera sin que a las personas que deberían amarla les importe que haya sido violada y asesinada esta noche”

-“No puedo entender a la gente así”- dijo Alec con cansancio. Él amaba mucho a sus hijos. Él literalmente moriría por ellos. ¿Cómo es posible que a los padres no les importe que su hija no esté con ellos? No les importe si ella estaba herida o asustada. O si los extrañaba.

-“No lo entiendes porque no eres así, Alec. Tú amas mucho a tus hijos. Nunca harías nada para lastimarlos. Nunca podrías ser así”

Alec miró su teléfono- “Podría haber sido así. Después de mi papá, fácilmente podría ser así”

-“Sí. Podrías, pero no lo eres. Tú eres tú. Eres un gran padre. Eres un esposo increíble. Tú no eres como tu papá. Tu padre es frío y distante, pero tú eres muy cálido y amoroso. No eres tu padre”

-“Lo sé”

-“Sé que lo sabes, pero ahora necesitas creértelo. Te hiciste a ti mismo. Cuando tenías la misma edad que Brandon Clay, te convertiste en un adulto. Te cuidaste, me cuidaste. No eres como tu padre. Solo necesitas descubrirlo. Eres un héroe. No sólo para las víctimas que defiendes. Eres un héroe para mí. Para Magnus. Para tus chicos. Para personas que ni siquiera conoces. Sólo necesitas ver eso”

Alec miró hacia otro lado, sin saber qué decir. Nadie lo había llamado héroe antes. Era una cosa terrorífica lo que le había dejado caer.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

   
Dos horas más tarde, Alec recibió un mensaje de Luke, que lo despertó cuando cabeceaba mientras Jace iba a la cafetería por unos cafés. 

_Me coordinaré con Cat para ver qué puedo averiguar y te avisaré. ¿Necesitas que me comunique con los padres? – LG 0612_

_No. Los llamaré ahora. Es alrededor de la una de la tarde allí – AL 0613_

_De acuerdo. Hazme saber si necesitas algo – LG 0614_

_Lo haré – AL 0615_  

Antes de que Alec pudiera guardar su teléfono, Magnus también le envió un mensaje. 

¿ _Estás bien cariño? – MB 0617_

_Estoy bien. Uno de los sospechosos con los que hablamos ayer está en el hospital. No llegué a tiempo para salvar a la chica – AL 0618_

_Oh, cariño, lo siento. ¿Dónde estás? – MB 0618_

_Estoy en el hospital, esperando saber su estado – AL 0619_

_¿Que hospital? – MB 0619_

_San Lucas – AL 0619_

_No necesito que vengas hasta aquí. Ya tienes suficiente con que ocuparte, cariño. Puedo con esto – AL 0620_

_Demasiado tarde. Ya estoy en el auto. Podemos llevarte el desayuno – MB 0620_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alec abrió su aplicación de llamadas buscando el número de teléfono para llamar a los Shepard, y pensando en que Magnus era un esposo increíble. No podía pensar en nadie a quien prefiriera tener a su lado en una crisis.

Una vez que se comunicó con los Shepard, les contó sobre la muerte de su hija. Como había predicho, fueron casi completamente indiferentes. Estaban sorprendidos, por supuesto, el hijo que habían tenido estaba muerto, pero no reaccionaron como lo harían la mayoría de los padres. Estaban tranquilos y compuestos.

-“¿Cómo sucedió?”- preguntó la Sra. Shepard, sin llorar, sin siquiera tener la respiración entrecortada. A Alec le pareció muy extraño hablar con una mujer a la que ni siquiera parecía importarle que su hija estuviera muerta.

-“Ella fue asesinada”

-“¿Asesinada?”- preguntó la Sra. Shepard con un grito ahogado- “Esto tiene que ser un error”

-“No, Sra. Shepard. Lo lamento mucho, pero no hay un error. Su cuerpo es el que fue encontrado esta mañana”

-“No”- respondió la Sra. Shepard- “No dudo de su habilidad para identificar el cuerpo. ¿Pero cómo pudo ser asesinada? ¿Cómo se va a ver esto?”

-“¿A qué se refiere?”- preguntó Alec mientras Jace regresaba y ponía una taza de café en la mesa junto a él.

-“¿Qué dirán los vecinos? ¿Qué dirán las personas del club? ¿Nuestros amigos?”

-“Señora Shepard, su hija está muerta. Particularmente, no me importa lo que dirán otras personas sobre cómo murió. Ella fue asesinada cuando alguien allanó su casa. Tal vez debería interesarse un poco más sobre lo que le sucedió y menos sobre lo que dirá la gente acerca de cómo murió”

-“Si ella hubiera muerto de cáncer o una enfermedad, sería una cosa. Pero ella fue asesinada. ¿No lo entiende?”

-“No, señora. No puedo decir que lo hago. ¿Quiere ver su cuerpo?”

-“Ahora no. Completaremos nuestro itinerario aquí y luego regresaremos a casa por ella”

-“¿Disculpe?”- preguntó Alec muy sorprendido.

-“Volveremos a casa en una semana. Entonces haremos los arreglos, podemos lidiar con ella cuando lleguemos”

Incapaz de responder a eso, Alec dejó su número con la mujer y colgó, pidiéndole que llamara si tenía alguna pregunta y al mismo tiempo sabiendo que no llamaría porque no le importaba.

-“Parece que todo salió bien”- dijo Jace.

-“Sí. Peor de lo que pensé que sería. Ella… Ella dijo que iban a terminar sus jodidas vacaciones antes de que volvieran a casa y lidiar con ella”

-“No todos aman a sus hijos de la misma forma que tú, Alec. Algunas personas simplemente son un asco.

Suspirando, Alec tomó un sorbo del café que Jace le había traído.

.

.

.

.

  
.

.

.

.   
No mucho después, mientras Jace y Alec permanecían sentados en silencio, Magnus llegó con los dos niños, Rafael vestido con su uniforme escolar y Max con su camiseta favorita del Capitán América y pantalones de mezclilla.

Max corrió hacia él y se deslizó en su regazo.

-“Pareces cansado, papá. ¿Estás bien?”

-“Estoy cansado, amigo. Estaré bien. ¿Cómo dormiste?”

-“Bien. Papá nos levantó temprano para que pudiéramos traerles el desayuno a ti y al tío Jace”

Sonriendo, Alec dijo- “Gracias. Probablemente ambos estamos muy hambrientos”

-“Me muero de hambre”- dijo Jace.

Magnus se movió y se sentó junto a Alec con una bolsa. Puso la comida en la mesa de café frente a ellos- “Pensé que los carbohidratos serían la mejor opción para los dos, ya que han estado despiertos la mayor parte de la noche, así que trajimos bísquets y gravy. Sé cuánto te gusta el tocino, cariño, así que también hay un poco”

Alec lo besó en la mejilla- “Nos has salvado la vida, amor”

Magnus le sonrío- “También dormí toda la noche mientras tú apenas tuviste oportunidad de dormitar. Solo quería cuidar de ti”

En voz baja, Alec dijo- “Lo haces, amor. Siempre”

-“¿Detective?”- llamó la enfermera de la estación.

Desviando su mirada hacia ella, Alec respondió- “¿Sí?”

-“La cirugía de Brandon Clay ha terminado. Él se encuentra en condición estable. Los cirujanos son optimistas de que sobrevivirá a todo esto, por lo que podrás hablar con él pronto”

Alec asintió y tomó un bocado de los bísquets

-“Gracias”- dijo Jace.- “Si puede, manténganos  informados”

Alec realmente no deseaba pensar en eso ahora. Tenía a su hijo en su regazo, su otro hijo y su esposo sentados a su lado. Sólo quería desayunar y estar con su familia. No quería pensar en la joven que no tenía a nadie quien realmente la amara y estuvo sola en sus últimos momentos.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

-"¿Está todo bien, amor?"- Alec le preguntó a Magnus, quien aún estaba sentado a su lado, después de haberle pedido a Andrew, el guardaespaldas de los niños, que llevara a Rafael a la escuela. Max jugaba con una niña a la que le harían una reparación de hernia.

-"Jocelyn llamó. El centro está listo para que conozcamos a Madzie"

Alec se volvió hacia él- "Está bien"- dijo- "Haz la cita. Si queremos agregarla a nuestra familia, podemos llevarla con nosotros a California. Tal vez podríamos hacer un viaje de unidad. Ir al acuario, a Disneylandia"

-"¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Alec respondió- "Jace me recordó que soy un padre realmente bueno y que quiero serlo, entonces... sí. Estoy calmado. Ahora, ve a trabajar y haz una cita para conocer a Madzie"

-"Tú no me das órdenes"

-"Ahora sí, amor. Pon tu sexy trasero en marcha e intenta ganar algo de dinero. Me he acostumbrado a mi estilo de vida actual"

Amando la confianza de Alec, Magnus respondió- "Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, supongo que debo hacerlo. Sólo porque eres increíble en la cama"- dijo esto último en voz baja para que Max y Jace no pudieran oírlo.

Alec besó sus labios suavemente, mordisqueando el inferior- "Te amo"

-"Yo también te amo"- respondió Magnus.

-"Ve al trabajo, pide esa cita"

-"Si, cariño"

Sonriendo, Alec gritó- "Max, es hora de irse. Ven a darme un beso y un abrazo"

Después de despedirse de su nueva amiga, Max se acercó a Alec, dándole un largo abrazo- "Ten cuidado, papá"

-"Te lo prometo, peque"

Mientras Alec miraba como Max deslizaba su mano en la de Magnus, una voz dijo desde la estación de enfermeras- "¿Detective?"

Poniéndose de pie, Alec respondió- "¿Sí?"

-"Brandon Clay está despierto. Su padre le pide a usted y a su compañero que esperen hasta que su abogado esté presente antes de interrogarlo"

Alec asintió con la cabeza- "Gracias"

Sacó su teléfono y revisó sus contactos hasta que encontró el número de su padre, presionando llamar.

-"¿Alexander?"- dijo sin saludar- "¿Que necesitas?"

-"Hola, papá"- saludó Alec, odiando que su padre fuera directo a los negocios cuando le llamaba. Él no siempre llamaba a Robert Lightwood por algo del trabajo. Eran familia después de todo, y llamaba a su padre por otras cosas. Le hablaba sobre los niños y los otros miembros de su familia. Quería tener una relación con el hombre, después de todo, aparentemente Robert quería algo diferente.

-"Lamento molestarte, pero tengo un sospechoso de las violaciones y asesinatos en serie de chicas adolescentes. Lo encontramos apuñalado y dado por muerto en la escena del crimen. Creemos que sus cómplices son quienes lo apuñalaron"

-"¿Y quieres que te lo endulce con un trato?"

-"Pensé que te gustaría saber cómo está progresando el caso"

-"Hablado como un policía"- dijo Robert- "¿Qué hospital?"

-"En el San Lucas"

-"Estaré allí en veinte"

-"De acuerdo. Su abogado está en camino"

-"No te preocupes, hijo. Yo me encargaré"

.

.

.

.

  
.

.

.

.

Para cuando Alec y Jace fueron escoltados a la habitación de Brandon Clay, Robert había llegado.

En el ascensor, Robert les preguntó- "Leí su informe. Ustedes creen que este chico mató a Danielle Albertson y es parte de este culto que es responsable de violar y asesinar muchachitas"- Fue más una declaración que una pregunta, y Alec se sintió pequeño a pesar de que sabía que Robert no tenía la intención de hacerle sentir de esa manera, pero aun así lo hizo.

-"Mi instinto me dice que él es responsable de la muerte de Danielle Albertson y que trató de rescatar a Diana Shepard"

-"No estoy particularmente interesado en tu instinto, o suposiciones. Estamos tratando con  _hechos_ , Alexander. Estamos buscando evidencia para demostrar que un crimen fue cometido por su sospechoso, no lo que dice tu intuición"

-"Estás aquí como abogado, el Fiscal de Distrito"- dijo Jace- "Pensamos que sería más fácil conseguir que él se pusiera en contra de sus amigos, y el culto en sí mismo, si estás allí para ofrecer incentivos"

-"Un trato"

-"Ese es tu estilo, Robert"- dijo Jace, una vez más jugando el papel de policía malo.

-"Un poco de respeto, Jonathan" advirtió Robert.

Nadie,  _nunca_ , llamaba a Jace por su verdadero nombre. Él era sólo... Jace. Pero Robert estaba de malas.

-"Entonces gánatelo"- argumentó Jace- "Pensamos que te gustaría participar en este interrogatorio. Si no te interesa, si no quieres ayudar a tu hijo, te pedimos disculpas por interrumpir tu día y puedes irte en cualquier momento"

Robert se volvió hacia Alec, que había permanecido en silencio durante el breve y tenso intercambio, cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con un repique- "¿Número de habitación?"

-"1383"- respondió Alec rápidamente.

Saliendo del ascensor, Robert no dijo nada a ninguno de los otros hombres, sólo se dirigió hacia la habitación. Alec y Jace lo siguieron a un ritmo más lento.

-"Hiciste eso a propósito"- acusó Alec.

-"Sí, lo hice. Él estaba siendo un idiota"

-"Estaba haciendo su trabajo"- argumentó Alec- "Justo como nosotros"

-"Un idiota, Alec"- respondió Jace- "Tu papá se comportó como idiota. Estás tan acostumbrado que apenas te das cuenta. No  _tengo_  que aguantar su mierda. Y tú no ibas a decir nada, no le dirías que está equivocado. Tu padre no tiene derecho a hacerte menos"

-"Jace"- dijo Alec en voz baja- "Hubo un tiempo en que mi padre no me habló en lo absoluto. Yo diría que esto es una mejora"

Fuera de la habitación del hospital de Brandon Clay, Alec llamó. Cuando alguien respondió para que entrara, Robert se coló por la puerta para entrar primero en la habitación. Alec intercambió una mirada con Jace y lo siguió serenamente a través de la puerta. Habiendo sido el último en entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-"Buenos días, Sr. Clay, Brandon, Sra. Allan"

Alec miró a Brandon Clay, que yacía quieto y pálido en la cama del hospital- "¿Cómo te sientes, Brandon?"- preguntó.

-"¿No deberías leerle sus derechos antes de empezar a interrogarlo?"- exigió el Sr. Clay.

-"Matthew"- dijo Alec suavemente- "No estaba comenzando el interrogatorio. Sólo deseaba saber cómo se sentía tu hijo"

-"Papá"- dijo débilmente Brandon- "Estoy bien, Detective. Realmente me gustaría terminar con esto"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec sacó su grabadora de voz y, poniéndola en marcha, la colocó en la bandeja que estaba al lado de la cama. Después de leerle los derechos a Brandon y preguntarle si los entendía, Alec le miró esperando una respuesta.

-"Sí. Entiendo mis derechos"

-"Presente durante esta entrevista se encuentran el padre del sujeto, Matthew Clay, su abogada, Kelli Allan, el Detective Jace Herondale, y el Fiscal, Robert Lightwood"

Alec se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y miró a Brandon- "Brandon, voy a preguntarte sobre anoche, ¿está bien?"

-"Sí, detective"

-"¿Puedes decirme por qué me llamaste anoche?"

Brandon respiró profundamente. "Llamé–"

-"No tienes que responder eso"- interrumpió Kelli inmediatamente cuando Brandon comenzó a hablar.

-"Si tengo. Necesito hacer esto. Necesito sacarlo de mi pecho. Le llamé, Detective, porque le creí cuando me dijo que podías detener esto. Le creí cuando dijo que me protegerías. Estoy... Estoy vivo porque ustedes llegaron a tiempo. ¿Qué hay de la chica? ¿Lo consiguió?"

-"Lo siento, Brandon. Ella no lo logró"

-"¿Cómo sabías que iba a haber un asalto allí en ese momento?"- preguntó Jace.

Brandon tragó saliva y tomó otra respiración profunda- "Me dieron la dirección. Me dijeron que los encuentre allí. No podría salirme.  _Tenía_  que ir o irían a buscarme. Supongo que no importó de cualquier manera"

-"¿Quien? ¿Quién estuvo allí, Brandon? ¿Quién te apuñaló?"-preguntó Alec muy amablemente, muy suavemente.

-"Pensé que eran mis amigos. Jeremy Dane y Gabe Weaver"

Jace tomó nota de los nombres y salió de la habitación para llamar a los uniformados para recoger a los chicos. Habían sido entrevistados durante su primer paso por la escuela. El primero por Jace y Alec y el segundo por Emma y Julian. Alec dijo- "El detective Herondale sale de la habitación"

-"¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Diane Shepard?"- preguntó Robert.

-"No, señor"- respondió Brandon. Alec miró al padre del niño, que estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados como si le doliera.

-"¿Mataste a Danielle Albertson?"- preguntó Alec.

El labio de Brandon se estremeció y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos- "Sí"

-"Dime lo que sucedió"- dijo Alec, su voz aún suave incluso cuando su estómago se cerró.

-"Recibí una carta. Estaba en mi casillero cuando me preparé para irme a una clase hace unas tres semanas. Simplemente decía que habían notado que no le agradaba a mis compañeros, pero que estaba bien, porque de todos modos era demasiado bueno para ellos. Yo estaba...  _destinado_  para más"

-"¿Quién te escribió?"

-"No sé quién escribió la carta, pero fue del grupo. Los  _Repudiados_. Así fue como conocí a Jeremy y Gabe"

-"¿Los  _Repudiados_?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Así es como se llaman a sí mismos. Ellos adoran a Raziel, el Ángel de los Secretos. Eran mis únicos amigos, Jeremy y Gabe. Realmente me agradaban. Podríamos hablar de todo tipo de cosas. Entonces... La semana pasada, me dijeron que el Padre quería conocerme, querían que me incorporara al grupo. Solo tenía que ser ungido y completar una tarea simple, entonces sería uno de ellos. Realmente no creo en eso, pero... Nunca había sido parte de un grupo antes. Me gustó. Me gustaba tener amigos, así que pensé que podía hacer los juramentos y hacer lo que ellos querían que hiciera. Sólo para poder tener amigos"

-"¿Quién es el Padre?"

-"Mi profesor de química, el Sr. Morgenstern. Sólo me hizo algunas preguntas y me dijo que tenía que salir a buscar a una virgen para entregarla a Raziel. Me convencí de que sólo iba a convertir a la chica a nuestra causa, con lo cual no tenía problemas. A pesar de que dijo que la  _matara_ , yo... realmente no entendí eso. Hasta después"

-"Me decidí por Dani. Ella era tan dulce. Ella era... maravillosa. Entonces, la elegí. Le dije a Gabe y Jeremy y se encargaron desde allí. Me hicieron encontrarlos en la casa de Dani esa noche. Me guiaron a través de todo, me dieron algo de éxtasis y simplemente hice lo que querían. Yo..."- las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del muchacho- "La  _violé_. Ella me dijo 'no'. Me suplicó que parara. Me preguntó por qué lo estaba haciendo. Y... sólo seguí haciéndolo. Cuando todo terminó, la apuñalé. No quería lastimarla, pero... No pude contenerme"

-"¿Qué pasó después?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Yo... volví a casa. Mi papá no estaba en casa, así que me deshice de mi ropa ensangrentada y me di una ducha. Estaba en la cama cuando él llegó, por lo que no se dio cuenta de nada"

Alec cerró los ojos. –"¿Tu profesor de ciencias te ordenó matar a otra?"

-"Sí señor. No quería, pero él nos dijo que los tres teníamos que matar a ésta. Los tres teníamos que sacrificar a la virgen más nueva a Raziel. Yo... no quería hacerlo"

-"Y no lo hiciste"- dijo Alec, sabiendo que esta vez no tenían que ponerse rudos con este chico. Él ya estaba roto- "Trataste de salvarla. Intentaste enviarme con ella para salvarla de ti y de los otros dos. ¿Puedes decirme cuántas personas hay en este grupo? ¿Cuántas personas son  _Repudiados_?

-"Únicamente éramos nosotros tres y el Sr. Morgenstern. Él dice que es muy selectivo sobre a quién permite entrar en su grupo. Él sólo quería creyentes verdaderos. Creo que simplemente estaba buscando personas a las que pudiera controlar. Sé que fui fácil de controlar. Él podía controlarme"

-"Te has vuelto contra él"

-"Brandon"- interrumpió Robert- "¿Estás dispuesto a testificar contra Valentine Morgenstern, Jeremy Dane y Gabriel Weaver?"

-"Sí, señor"- comenzó Brandon.

-"Espera"- intervino Kelli- "Queremos un trato"

-"Ya tenemos su confesión, Kelli"- argumentó Robert.

-"Sí. Y nos declararíamos culpables, pero él no testificará a menos que tengamos un trato"

-"Bien"- Robert inclinó la cabeza **\- "** Puedo darle primer grado con la posibilidad de condicional"

-"¿Así que cumple de 25 años a de por vida? Queremos que sea enjuiciado como menor de edad"- argumentó Kelli.

-"Entonces, ¿cumple cinco años? ¿Por violación y asesinato? No"

-"Homicidio sin premeditación de primer grado"

-"Asesinato en segundo grado con diez años obligatorios"- ofreció Robert.

-"Necesito discutirlo con mi cliente"- dijo Kelli.

Robert asintió.

En silencio, Alec recogió su grabadora- "Fin de la entrevista"- dijo, apagándola. Sin decir una palabra, Alec siguió a Robert fuera de la habitación. En el pasillo, preguntó- "¿Qué carajos fue eso?"

-"A qué te refieres. Y no hay necesidad de usar ese lenguaje"

-"Acabas de ofrecer un trato de segundo grado.  _Diez_  jodidos años por violación y asesinato de una chica inocente"

-"Sí. Pero obtendremos la mente maestra y otros dos"

-"Hizo esto con premeditación, papá. ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con que esté de vuelta en la calle en una década?"

-"No hay garantía de que vaya a recibir la libertad condicional en tan poco tiempo. ¿Puedes decirme que este chico no está arrepentido?"

-"Si lo está. Pero... Papá, él activamente eligió a Danielle Albertson. Él la violó. Él la apuñaló. Tengo que decirles a sus padres, a sus padres  _afligidos por la pena_ , que la persona que le hizo eso a su hija llegó a un acuerdo con el fiscal y sólo va a pasar diez años en prisión. Que, en una década, va a estar en la calle de nuevo"

-"Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Alec"

-"Lo sé. Pero tu trabajo realmente va en contra del mío. Es difícil sentir que estoy haciendo lo mío cuando tu trabajo se caga en lo que hago"

Robert extendió la mano y sostuvo el hombro de su hijo- "Lo sé. A veces parece que estamos trabajando uno contra el otro. Que no podemos coexistir en este trabajo, pero nuestros objetivos son los mismos. Te lo  _prometo_ , Alec. Prometo que si este chico no está listo para el mundo exterior cuando su condiciona se presente, se quedará dentro. Incluso si eso significa que cumple los 25 años completos"

-"No puedo dejar de ver a sus padres".

-"Y no lo harás. Eres un padre, Alexander. Siempre verás a los padres de los chicos asesinados. Eres un gran policía. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Deseo... Desearía no haberte dado la espalda. Desearía haber sido yo quien asumiera la responsabilidad del maravilloso hombre en el que te has convertido. Eres un gran padre, un esposo increíble. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

Fue lo más cercano a un "te amo" que ha recibido de Robert Lightwood.

-"Gracias, Papá"

Robert asintió- "Termina esto. Tu madre está planeando una cena este sábado. Espero que tú y tus hombres estén allí"

-"Por supuesto. Déjame ir a terminar mi trabajo ahora"

-"Ve. Vamos a encerrar a ese bastardo"

Alec se giró y dejó a su padre en el pasillo, sorprendido por el cambio en su relación.

Las cosas estaban mejorando.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Alec suspiró al entrar en casa- “Magnus se acercó hacia él inmediatamente, dejando a Rafael en la mesa, trabajando en sus deberes de matemáticas.

-“¿Está todo bien?”- susurró Magnus.

Alec asintió- “Sólo ha sido un largo día”

-“¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?”- le preguntó Magnus.   
  
Alec se volvió hacia él y abrazó a su esposo con fuerza- “Sí”- murmuró al oído de Magnus- “Sí, amor”   
  
Magnus le devolvió el abrazo, besando la mejilla de Alec- “Ve a ponerte algo más cómodo, cariño. Te prepararé una copa de vino”   
  
-“Eres el mejor”- dijo Alec mientras Magnus se alejaba.   
  
-“Por supuesto, cariño. Lo soy”   
  
Con una sonrisa, Alec fue hasta su dormitorio para ponerse un pantalón azul y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Sólo en la habitación, dejó su placa y su arma en la caja fuerte y, después de cerrarla con llave, la colocó en la parte superior de su armario, fuera del alcance de los niños.   
  
Cuando entró en la sala de estar, Alec alborotó el cabello oscuro de Rafael- “¿Cómo te va, peque?”   
  
-“Estoy bien, papá. He resuelto todo. Papá fue de gran ayuda”   
  
-“¿Oh?”   
  
-“Sí. Él dice que trabaja con matemáticas todo el tiempo. Fue una gran ayuda”   
  
-“Bien. Es casi la hora de la cena. ¿Ya casi terminas?”   
  
-“Sí. Sólo me queda la última. Estoy haciendo sumas de dos dígitos”   
  
-“¿Y cuál es la última?”- preguntó Alec.   
  
-“35 + 21”   
  
-“Entonces, ¿cómo te dijo tu papá que resolvieras eso?” le preguntó Alec de nuevo.   
  
-“Bueno, primero los escribo uno encima del otro”- explicó Rafael, distrayendo a Alec de su día mientras lo hacía- “Luego sumo los dos últimos números. Entonces cinco más uno da seis”   
  
-“Sí, es correcto”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa para Magnus, que sacó el corcho de la botella de Chardonnay y lo puso a respirar- “¿Y luego?”   
  
-“Luego verifico para asegurarme de que el número que encontré no sea más de diez. Seis no es más que diez, así que soy genial”   
  
-“¿Es eso lo que papá te dijo?”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa.   
  
-“Ajá”   
  
-“¿Qué pasa si el número que encuentras es más de diez?”   
  
-“Entonces llevo uno”   
  
-“¿Qué significa eso?”- preguntó Alec.   
  
-“Significa que agregaría el del diez a la otra columna”   
  
-“Bien, entonces ya que no necesitas hacer eso”- continuó Alec- “¿Qué haces ahora?”   
  
-“Ahora sumo esta columna”   
  
-“¿Y?”   
  
-“Tres más dos son cinco”   
  
-“Entonces, ¿cuál es tu total?”- preguntó Alec.   
  
Rafael escribió cuidadosamente su cinco y dijo- “Cincuenta y seis”   
  
Alec besó la parte superior de la cabeza del chico- “Eres tan inteligente”   
  
-“Lo saqué de mi papá”- le respondió   
  
-“Claro que sí. Papi es super inteligente”   
  
-“Tú también, papá”- dijo Rafael- “Eres inteligente. Atrapas a los malos y mantienes a las personas a salvo. Eres un héroe”   
  
Alec sacudió la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa para el niño- “Sólo hago mi trabajo”   
  
-“Sí. Piensas que está haciendo tu trabajo, pero las personas que has salvado, las personas a las que has ayudado piensan que eres increíble. Tú me salvaste, papá”   
  
Alec se tragó las emociones que se habían acumulado en su garganta ante las palabras del niño- “Lo vales, peque. Ve a lavarte para la cena y dile a tu hermano que baje. Necesitamos hablar”   
  
-“Está bien”- Rafael metió su trabajo en la mochila y lo guardó todo antes de subir las escaleras hacia su hermano pequeño.   
  
Magnus rodeó la barra y le tendió el vaso de vino blanco que le había servido a Alec- “Somos  _realmente_  buenos padres".   
  
Riendo, Alec respondió- “Sí. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo”   
  
-“Mientras terminan, ¿por qué no me dices qué te puso esa cara?”   
  
Con un suspiro, Alec bebió su vino- “Hoy arrestamos a cuatro personas. Tres adolescentes y un hombre adulto que los usó para asesinar”   
  
-“¿Lo hiciste? Entonces, ¿el caso está cerrado?”   
  
-“Casi. Todavía no he podido entrevistarlos a todos. Uno de los chicos fue apuñalado por los otros dos porque trató de evitar que mataran a la última víctima. No los detuvo. Ella está muerta. Pero… hablé con su madre, Mags. A esa perra no le importaba que alguien haya allanado su casa y asesinado a su hija. Estaba de vacaciones en París y más preocupada por terminarlas y lo que los vecinos iban a decir que el hecho de que su  _hija_  estuviera muerta”   
  
Magnus acunó la mejilla de Alec- “Eso te molesta mucho, ¿no es así, cariño?”   
  
Alec miró hacia el pecho de Magnus- “Si. Tuve un padre que me abandonó, pero creo que a él le habría importado más que a esa mujer. Se habría preocupado si yo hubiera muerto, a pesar de que me echó por mi sexualidad. A esa mujer simplemente no le importó en absoluto”   
  
-“¿Por qué no has cerrado el caso todavía, cariño?”- preguntó Magnus.   
  
-“Porque todos los sospechosos, los cuales nos fueron entregados por el chico que fue apuñalado, pidieron abogados. Ellos no nos permitieron entrevistarlos hoy, al menos hasta que tengan la oportunidad de hablar con sus clientes, quienes enfrentaran cargos serios. Todos tienen que… bueno, arreglar sus historias. Tengo a Nightraven y Ty en el hospital mañana y noche con nuestro testigo y he ordenado a los demás que estén pendientes de un posible suicidio- “¿Así que terminarás por la mañana?”   
  
-“Sí”- respondió Alec- “Lo cerraré por la mañana”   
  
-“Bien. Nuestra reunión con Madzie es pasado mañana, así que tendrás que tomarte ese día libre”   
  
Alec asintió- “No hay problema, amor”   
  
Magnus sonrió- “Y tú dices que yo soy el mejor”   
  
Alec le besó la mejilla- “Lo eres, amor. Eres el mejor”   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
. 

  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
Después de acostar a los niños, Alec siguió a Magnus al dormitorio. Él no habló, simplemente se movió hacia los brazos de Alec, apoderándose de sus labios con los suyos, inmovilizándolo contra la pared, probándolo. Alec cerró los ojos y se derritió en el beso, sintiendo la fuerza y la voluntad de Magnus. Simplemente se rindió ante él, sometiéndose a su voluntad, a su deseo.   
  
Porque ambos coincidían con los suyos, como siempre.   
  
Magnus devastó sus sentidos, tomando todo y dando todo a cambio.   
  
Apartándose, Magnus apoyó su frente contra la de Alec- “Te amo tanto, Alexander. Nunca puedo decirte lo mucho que significas para mí”   
  
-“Sí, puedes, amor. Lo entiendo porque significas lo mismo para mí”   
  
Alec no necesitaba sexo. Lo  _deseaba_ , pero no lo necesitaba. Sólo necesitaba la seguridad de que Magnus estaba con él, de que todavía lo amaba, de que a alguien le importaría si moría.   
  
Sin embargo, Magnus no lo soltaba. Él  _nunca_  lo dejaría ir. No cuando lo necesitaba tanto.   
  
Magnus lo besó de nuevo y abrió la boca ansiosamente a la embestida de los labios de su esposo, aceptando y necesitando la calidez y comodidad que Magnus vertió en el beso. Alec profundizó el beso, deslizando sus manos para acunar su mandíbula y luego su cuello. Él se estremeció y le permitió tomar el control, Alec se apretó a su alrededor, abrazándolo fuerte mientras asaltaba su boca.   
  
Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y lo tomó de las caderas. Magnus gimió en los labios de Alec- “Te necesito, cariño”- jadeó- “Te necesito mucho”   
  
Alec sonrió contra sus labios- “No te preocupes, amor. Me vas a tener”   
  
Lo besó y trazó un camino mordisqueando a lo largo del cuello de Magnus, lamiendo sus pezones desnudos, mientras lo despojaba de su camisa.   
  
Magnus jadeó, amasando los músculos de los hombros de Alec antes de sujetar su cabello color medianoche- “Dios, cariño. Más”   
  
Alec rio entre dientes y siguió mordisqueando hasta el borde de los bóxers de Magnus. Los bajó y sostuvo la su carne entre las manos. Mientras lo acariciaba, Alec lamió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al sabor del líquido preseminal. Mantuvo su mano alrededor de la erección de Magnus y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza, manteniendo la presión contra ésta mientras usaba su otra mano para agarrar el lubricante.   
  
Con cuidado, Alec deslizó un dedo en su interior. Magnus gimió y se encorvó, tomando el dedo dentro de sí mismo más allá del segundo nudillo mientras Alec lo preparaba.   
  
-“Cariño”- jadeó Magnus- “Sí. Sí”   
  
Alec empujó los muslos de Magnus hasta que sus rodillas quedaron abiertas y tuvo más espacio para concentrarse en preparar a su esposo. Añadiendo un segundo dedo, Alec tomó uno de los testículos de Magnus en su boca, causando que se agitara y suplicara.   
  
-“Más, Alexander. Por favor, Dios”   
  
-“Tendrás más, amor. Se paciente”   
  
-“Ahora, Alec. Te quiero ahora”- suplicó Magnus, demasiado ido para preocuparse de parecer necesitado.   
  
Cumpliendo, Alec sacó sus dedos de Magnus y se quitó sus propios pantalones y se alineó con cuidado a la entrada abierta de Magnus.   
  
Magnus acunó la nuca de Alec- “Por favor. No necesito que vayas despacio. Ahora. Por favor”   
  
Alec se empujó lentamente hacia adelante, sintiendo ese apretado anillo de músculos expandirse alrededor de su miembro resbaladizo. Magnus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro contra la almohada, con el rostro relajado de deseo, los ojos cerrados, su aliento saliendo en pequeños jadeos. Alec siguió empujando, estremeciéndose cuando el calor lo envolvió. Magnus posó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Alec, estirándose contra él, llevándolo más y más profundo, meciéndose contra sus caderas.   
  
-“Si, cariño. Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí. Sí”   
  
Alec se retiró un poco y empujó hacia delante, la presión a su alrededor sacando un gemido desde el fondo su garganta. Magnus gimió, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo para agarrar los glúteos del trasero de Alec, tirando de la carne- “Más rápido, Alec. Más rápido. Más”   
  
A Alec le encantaba cuando Magnus se sentía necesitado y le suplicaba.   
  
Alec lo tomó más rápido y más fuerte, moviéndose vertiginosamente dentro de Magnus, sabiendo que podía soportar el enérgico ritmo. Y Magnus lo hizo, corriéndose sin necesidad de tocarse, gritando cuando Alec chocó contra su próstata, ocasionando que pintara su pecho con su orgasmo.   
  
Cuando Magnus llegó, Alec sintió los primeros tirones de su clímax, gimiendo, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Magnus. El estrecho canal provocó su orgasmo, inundando a Magnus mientras agarraba las caderas de su esposo y se aferraba a su cuello, sus labios apretándose contra la piel salada.   
  
-“Cariño”- gimió Magnus después de un momento- “Te adoro, pero eres bastante pesado”   
  
Con una sonrisa, Alec rodó saliendo de su interior- “Necesitamos un baño”   
  
-“Sí”   
  
Magnus se volvió hacia un lado, apoyando su cabeza en el bíceps de Alec, tocando suavemente su pecho. Sin decir una palabra, Alec tiró del edredón sobre ellos.   
  
Podrían ducharse por la mañana. Por ahora, tenía que mantener al hombre que amaba contra él y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
. 

  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
-“¿Estás listo para esto?”- preguntó Jace.   
  
Alec se volvió hacia él- “¿Cómo lo tomó Clary?”   
  
Jace suspiró- “Ella está bien. Está un poco molesta por todo esto, pero lo está tomando con calma”   
  
-“Clary es fuerte. Ella superará esto”   
  
Jace asintió- “Vamos a entrevistar a este idiota para que mi futura esposa también pueda tener un cierre”   
  
-“Está bien”- respondió Alec, abriendo la puerta de la sala de observación.   
  
-“¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?”- preguntó Jace.   
  
-“No necesitamos una confesión. Los tres chicos van a testificar en su contra, sólo quiero ver si es lo suficientemente narcisista como para admitir lo que hizo”   
  
-“Julie piensa que sí”   
  
-“Si, lo sé. Simplemente no sé si estoy de acuerdo. Creo que tiene suficiente sentido común como para saber que, si admite abiertamente haber orquestado la muerte de seis adolescentes, irá a prisión por el resto de su vida. Si no lo hace, tiene que saber que tenemos pruebas suficientes de que ponerlo en prisión por el resto de su vida”   
  
-“Estoy seguro de que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber eso”   
  
-“Creo que quiere jactarse, aunque creo que será inteligente al respecto. Creo que él nos lo dirá, sin embargo, lo convertirá en algo hipotético”   
  
-“¿Cómo es eso?”   
  
-“Entremos y descubrámoslo”- dijo Alec, abriendo la puerta.   
  
Nightraven estaba en silencio en una esquina de la habitación mientras Ty estaba en la otra. Alec miró a Sean, quien asintió con la cabeza y colocó la grabadora sobre la mesa, comenzando la grabación.   
  
-“Detectives Lightwood-Bane y Herondale en entrevista con Valentine Morgenstern. También presentes los oficiales Sean Nightraven y Tiberius Blackthorn y el abogado del sujeto. Por favor, indique su nombre para el registro”   
  
-“Reginald Speight de Banner y Speight”   
  
-“Fantástico”- se burló Jace.   
  
Sentado frente a Valentine, Alec le leyó sus Derechos Miranda. Cuando Valentine afirmó que los entendía, le dijo- “Usted ha sido arrestado y acusado de orquestar antes y después del hecho los asesinatos de Trixie Burns, Allana Carl, Delice Mounce, Baylee Tasker, Danielle Albertson y Diane Shepard. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?”   
  
-“Así es”- respondió Valentine.   
  
Sin preguntas. Nada. Parecía regodearse, como si estuviera  _orgulloso_  de haber matado a seis niñas.   
  
-“¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir al respecto?”- preguntó Jace.   
  
-“Me han acusado. Me preguntaron si entendía los cargos. Los entiendo. Que más quieren de mí”   
  
-“La verdad”- respondió Alec- “¿Lo ha hecho?”   
  
-“No tiene que responder eso, Sr. Morgenstern”   
  
-“Caballeros”- dijo Valentine en un tono tranquilizador- “Soy un educador. Quiero ayudar a los jóvenes a explorar su mundo. No asesinarlos”   
  
-“Bueno”- comenzó Jace- “Puede que no hayas sujetado el cuchillo. O la bufanda. O la cuerda. O el arma. Pero mataste a esas chicas. Porque estabas a cargo de orquestarlo. Eso significa que lo planeaste y lo ordenaste. Como Manson. Y míralo, todavía en prisión”   
  
-“¿Es esta tu manera de tratar de obligarme a que confiese?”- preguntó Valentine.   
  
-“Mi cliente ha escrito una declaración”- dijo Speight, tendiéndole una libreta amarilla.   
  
Sentado, Alec se cruzó de brazos- “Adelante. Haga su declaración”   
  
Pero Valentine no lo leyó. Speight lo hizo.   
  
-“El Sr. Valentine dice: ‘No he matado, ni he ordenado la muerte de ninguna de las chicas asesinadas. Yo soy simplemente el maestro de estos muchachos. Nunca me he reunido con cuatro de las seis chicas que han sido asesinadas. No las toqué. Tampoco les dije a los chicos que asesinaran a estas chicas’”   
  
-“Tienes razón”- dijo Jace, con los brazos cruzados mientras se repantigaba contra el vidrio de dos vías- “Tú ordenaste la muerte de  _esas_  chicas, pero no les diste nombres. No les diste mucha instrucción. Pero tú ordenaste sus muertes. Le ordenaste a los muchachos que mataran a una virgen, que la violen. Les ordenaste tallar la runa de poder angelical de Raziel en ellas para ganar poder para ti. Pero, ¿sabes que odian los tipos en prisión? A quienes tienen de objetivo a niños. No solo ordenaste las violaciones y los asesinatos de niños, sino que usaste a otros niños para hacerlo. Es un doble golpe, Valentine. Probablemente deberías cuidar tu espalda ahí adentro”   
  
-“No ordené nada”   
  
-“¿Cómo lo hubieras hecho? ¿Si fuera el caso?”- preguntó Alec.   
  
-“No lo hice”   
  
-“No dije que lo hicieras”- dijo Alec- “¿Qué harías, si lo hubieras ordenado? ¿Cómo lo habrías parafraseado?”   
  
Valentine pareció pensar por un largo momento, luego dijo- “Hubiera sido muy vago. Hubiera dejado que los niños eligieran a sus víctimas por sí mismos. No les daría un nombre. No les diría que violen a las chicas”   
  
-“¿Cómo lo dirías?”   
  
-“No tienes que responder a eso”- dijo Speight.   
  
-“Estoy bien. Estamos hablando hipotéticamente aquí. Les hubiera dicho que tomaran lo que los hace puros para su ángel, para Raziel, quien se esconde en los secretos. Con su pureza, él podría guardar esos secretos y regalarlos a aquellos que realmente creen. Aquellos que realmente los merecen”   
  
-“¿Te gusta?”- preguntó Alec.   
  
-“Hipotéticamente hablando, si fuera una de estas personas, diría que sí. Sería el más fiel de los creyentes. Yo, hipotéticamente por supuesto, haría  _cualquier cosa_  para estar en buenos términos con el ángel, Raziel”   
  
-“Él es muy especial, ¿no?”- preguntó Alec.   
  
-“Raziel es el más alto. El más importante de los ángeles. Él nos protege del Mundo de las Sombras”   
  
-“¿Mundo de las Sombras?”- preguntó Jace.   
  
-“Nos mantiene a salvo de los malvados. Los demonios y sus engendros”   
  
Alec le dirigió a Jace una mirada discreta- “¿Como quién?”- preguntó Jace.   
  
-“Como los brujos, los hombres lobo, los vampiros y hadas en Nueva York. Es por eso que, hipotéticamente, las vírgenes tuvieron que morir. Raziel necesita su poder puro para ser lo suficientemente fuerte y dar a sus seguidores el poder de destruir a los engendros que viven en la ciudad”   
  
-“Detectives”- dijo Speight- “Creo que esta entrevista ha terminado en este punto”   
  
Alec tomó la grabadora de voz digital y dijo- “Fin de la entrevista”   
  
Apagando la grabadora, Alec asintió con la cabeza a los demás en la habitación y salieron juntos.   
  
-“No está loco”- dijo Ty.   
  
-“Lo sabemos”- respondió Alec mientras Robert salía de la sala de observación- “Él está fingiendo. Está armando una defensa basada en locura”   
  
-“Creo que sí”- dijo Robert.   
  
-“¿Puedes derribar esa mierda?”- pidió Alec.   
  
-“¿De dónde crees que sacaste tu tenacidad? Eres así por mi culpa, hijo. Voy a romper eso y aplastarlo por completo. Está tratando de establecer una defensa, que destruiré fría y cruelmente”   
  
-“Podrías ver el cálculo. Él no cree esta… mierda sobre brujos”   
  
-“¿Brujos?”- preguntó Clary desde el pasillo.   
  
-“¿Clary?”- preguntó Jace- “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”   
  
Sosteniendo un recipiente y una taza para llevar, dijo- “Te traje el almuerzo. ¿Qué es eso de los brujos?”   
  
-“Solo algo en nuestro último caso”- respondió Alec.   
  
-“¿De los que es responsable el donante de mi esperma?”   
  
-“Ese mismo”- respondió Alec.   
  
-“¿Brujos? ¿Como mitad demonio, mitad humano?”   
  
-“Pensé que un brujo era un hechicero malo”- respondió Alec.   
  
-“Usualmente, pero esta serie de libros que he estado leyendo tiene brujos en ella. También hombres lobo, vampiros, hadas”   
  
-“¿Zombis?”- preguntó Jace.   
  
-“No. Sigue a estos Cazadores de Sombras que protegen el mundo mortal”   
  
-“¿Algún ángel?”- preguntó Alec.   
  
-“Sí. Raziel”   
  
Alec miró a su padre- “¿Cuál es el libro?”   
  
-“Acabo de terminar  _Ciudad de Huesos_. Cassandra Clare es la autora. Alec, ¿de qué se trata?”   
  
-“Creemos que puede haber leído ese libro si cree que está protegiendo a la gente”- dijo Jace.   
  
-“Algo femenino para un hombre bastante adulto”- dijo Clary.   
  
-“Oye”- argumentó Jace- “A algunos tipos les gustan los libros de ‘chicas’, como a algunas chicas les gustan los libros de ‘chicos’. Yo leo todo, todo”   
  
Clary le dio un beso en la mejilla- “Tienes razón, Jace. Quizás disfrutes este libro. Hay un personaje muy parecido a ti”   
  
-“Entonces estoy seguro de que me encantaría”   
  
Clary sonrió y se llevó su bolso a la espalda- “Me dirijo a mi estudio. Te veré esta noche”   
  
Alec miró a su padre- “¿Todo bien?”   
  
-“Si. Ve a escribir tus informes. Si no te veo antes del final de tu turno, buena suerte mañana. Me gustaría saber si voy a tener otra nieta para el final del día”   
  
-“Te avisaré”- dijo Alec, estrechándole la mano a su padre- “Te veré más tarde, papá”   
  
Definitivamente, las cosas estaban mejorando. 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por Hobbit69:
> 
> ¡Hola chicos! Solo quería tomarme un minuto para agradecerles mucho por acompañarme en esta historia. No podría hacer esto sin su apoyo. Lean las notas al final para ver qué hay en el futuro para Magnus y Alec.

 

 

Magnus era un manojo de nervios mientras estaba sentado al lado de Alec y Rafael. Retorcía sus dedos en su regazo hasta el punto en que Alec se acercó y tomó su nerviosa mano en la suya más grande y más tranquila.

-“Cálmate, amor. Todo va a estar bien”

-“¿Y si a ella no le agradamos?”

-“¿Qué pasa si a nosotros no nos gusta?”- preguntó Alec, frotando con su pulgar la parte posterior de la mano de Magnus- “No hagas suposiciones. Ya sabes cuánto creo en el destino ahora. Si estamos destinados a tenerla, lo haremos. Nuestros hijos han llegado a nosotros en el momento justo que debíamos tenerlos. Si estamos destinados a tener Madzie, lo haremos”

Magnus asintió y apretó sus dedos alrededor de los de Alec.

Apoyándose en él, Alec dijo- “De cualquier manera, te haré el amor esta noche hasta que ambos nos desmayemos”

Magnus le sonrió- “¿Lo prometes?”

-“Por supuesto, amor. Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer”

Antes de que Magnus pudiera responder, la puerta de su sala de espera privada se abrió- “¿Lightwood-Bane?”- preguntó la mujer.

-“Sí”- respondió Alec con calma.

-“Por aquí, por favor”

Magnus se puso de pie, necesitando el apoyo de Alec mientras sus piernas temblorosas lo llevaban por el pasillo hacia un ascensor, donde subió tres pisos más hacia los cuartos de visita. Los condujeron a una sala donde había una pequeña área con dos sillas cómodas y un sofá, un área para que los niños jugaran con varios juguetes, así como un área configurada con videojuegos.

-“Tomen asiento. Volveremos con Madzie en un par de minutos”

-“Está bien”- casi chilló Magnus mientras los dos niños se acercaban a los juguetes.

Mientras los muchachos estaban distraídos, Alec tomó a Magnus en sus brazos, besando su frente- “Respiraciones profundas, amor”

-“¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso acerca de esto?”- preguntó Magnus- “Adopté dos niños. He pasado por esto antes”

-“Porque no habíamos buscado un niño. Simplemente vinieron a nosotros. Esta vez, hemos ido a buscar al niño. Simplemente estás nervioso porque no sabes cómo va a salir esto. Necesitas saber que, sin importar lo que resulte, me tienes a mí. Y tienes a tus hijos. Te amamos, y si decidimos tener Madzie, ella te amará. Nadie que te conozca puede resistirse a ti”

-“Tú lo intentaste”

-“Y fallé”- respondió Alec, dándole un suave beso- “Y nada me hace más feliz. Siéntate, cálmate, y conoceremos a la niña que puede ser nuestra hija en unos minutos”

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Magnus se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Alec. Ni una sola vez Alec soltó su mano. Magnus cerró los ojos y respiró. Él era digno de otro niño. Él podría manejar otro. Podría cuidar de ella, podría amarla. Él y Alec merecían tener una gran familia, alguien que los amara, alguien que pudieran amar. Amaba a sus hijos con todo lo que tenía, pero siempre había querido una gran familia, tal vez para compensar el hecho de que fue hijo único. Uno que podría ser desechado tan fácilmente, ya que su madre se suicidó y su padrastro trató de matarlo.

Ahora él tenía una familia. ¿Estaba mal querer un poco más?

_No_. Magnus se lo  _merecía_.

Llamaron a la puerta y el estómago de Magnus dio un vuelco. Se levantó, todavía agarrando la mano de Alec para que su esposo no tuviera más remedio que estar con él.

Una mujer entró a la habitación con una sonrisa brillante- “Buenos días caballeros. Mi nombre es Thea Bell. ¿Cómo están?”

Incapaz de hablar, Magnus miró a Alec para responder- “Soy Alec y este es mi esposo, Magnus. Nuestros hijos, Rafael y Max. Estamos un poco ansiosos”

-“Eso es comprensible”- dijo la mujer- “Madzie está justo afuera. ¿Están listos?”

Alec miró a Magnus- “¿Estás listo, amor?”

Con un profundo suspiro, Magnus asintió.

Thea abrió más la puerta y, bajando la mirada, dijo- “Vamos”

Su primer vistazo a Madzie lo golpeó en el estómago.

Ella era hermosa. Con su piel oscura y su cabello rizado peinado en trenzas. Miró a Magnus y a Alec con ojos sospechosos, color del whisky, con la uña del dedo índice en la boca. Max y Rafael se acercaron a sus padres cuando ella entró en la habitación lo suficiente como para que la puerta se cerrara.

Madzie se escondió detrás de la pierna de Thea lo mejor que pudo.   
Magnus intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Alec, pero el detective estaba muy tranquilo. Soltó la mano de Magnus y asintió.

Con una sonrisa amable, Alec se agachó- “Hola, Madzie”

Madzie enterró su rostro en la pierna de Thea.

Rafael miró a su padre y luego a la niña.

-“Soy Rafael”- dijo, imitando la dulce voz de su padre- “Estos son mis padres, Magnus y Alec. Este es mi hermano, Max. Nos gustaría conocerte, tal vez te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia” 

Madzie sacó su rostro de la pierna de Thea para encontrarse con el de Rafael. Se movió hacia ella lentamente, como si se acercara a un animal salvaje y herido. Ella lo miró en silencio, sospechosamente. Tendiendo una mano, Rafael le ofreció a la niña una sonrisa- “Realmente nos gustaría conocerte, si está bien”

Madzie miró su mano y luego a sus ojos. Se apartó de Thea y tomó la mano de Rafael, siguiéndolo hacia los muebles.

Magnus sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que su hijo convencía a la pequeña. Ella fue voluntariamente, pero Magnus no se sorprendió por esto. Otros niños confiaban en Rafael para que los cuidara. Él era un niño que había pasado por tantas cosas, los demás niños confiaban en que él fuera capaz. Y lo era.

Madzie se sentó en una de las grandes sillas al lado de Rafael. Magnus se deslizó en los cojines del sofá junto a Alec. Max se metió en el regazo de Alec. Thea tomó la otra silla.

-“Ahora, solo hablarán uno por uno. Madzie puede ser un poco reacia, pero parece que le gusta tu hijo, por lo que las cosas están mejorando”

Magnus la observó mientras ella miraba hacia el piso, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Rafael. Sentado hacia adelante, Magnus dijo- “Hola, Madzie”

Sus ojos se levantaron del suelo y se encontraron con la mirada de Magnus. Ella no habló, sólo asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

Era tan adorable que Magnus se preguntó por qué todavía estaba allí- “¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ella aquí?”

-“Alrededor de cuatro meses”

-“¿Por qué no está en un hogar de crianza?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Con total transparencia… lo intentamos. Ella asustó a dos hogares de crianza diferentes”

-“¿Asustó?”- preguntó Alec, mirando a la niña, que lo miraba en silencio.

-“No obtuve mucho de los padres, pero solo dijeron que era espeluznante?”

Alec le envió a la chica una sonrisa- “No eres espeluznante”- le dijo- “Soy Alec. Soy un oficial de policía. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?”

Madzie lo miró, pero, como cualquier otro niño con el que Alec haya interactuado, no se pudo resistir. Con su índice en la boca, ella respondió- “Me gusta dibujar”

Su voz era tranquila, dulce.

Max volvió a la vida con esto- “¡A mí también me gusta dibujar! ¡Tal vez podamos dibujar mientras estamos aquí!”

Madzie sonrió por primera vez y asintió.

Magnus intercambió una mirada con Alec.

-“¿Cuándo podemos llevarla a casa?”- preguntó.

.

.

.

. 

  
.

.

.

.

Fueron capaces de llevarla a su casa esa misma noche, sorprendentemente.

Thea estaba a punto de regresar a Madzie a su habitación, después de que la niña había pasado una hora con la familia. Ella había jugado con los niños, dibujado con Rafael, incluso abrazó tanto a Magnus como a Alec, aunque de manera rápida y breve. Sin embargo, Madzie había discutido en voz baja. Le había dicho a Thea que quería irse a casa con la familia Lightwood-Bane.

Arreglaron los papeles y seis horas después de entrar a las instalaciones, Magnus y Alec se fueron con Madzie y su pequeña lista de pertenencias.

Madzie estaba sentada tranquilamente en la silla para niños que Magnus había traído, por si acaso él estaba listo para cualquier cosa, mirando pasar la ciudad mientras cruzaban el puente hacia Brooklyn. Rafael iba sentado a su lado en medio del asiento trasero, conversando con ella para que no se sintiera sola.

Como si pudiera con esta tribu.

-“Te va a encantar nuestra casa, solíamos tener una habitación libre, pero papi la arregló para ti. ¿Te gusta el morado?”

Por el espejo retrovisor, Magnus vio que la chica asentía.

-“Que bueno. Porque en la habitación parece que encaje y violeta vomitaron juntos”

Magnus se rio disimuladamente cuando Madzie le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al chico.

-“Me gusta el encaje”- dijo con voz muy tranquila.

-“A mí también”- respondió Magnus.

-“Y no es broma”- murmuró Alec desde el asiento del pasajero.

-“Hey, nada de eso, tú”

Riendo, Alec se estiró y tomó la mano de Magnus en la suya- “Sabes que te amo incluso si tienes una obsesiva afinidad por el encaje”

Después de que Magnus entró a la cochera, apagó el auto y salió, abriendo el asiento trasero. Max salió del auto. A Magnus no le había pasado desapercibido que su hijo menor estuvo muy callado durante el viaje. Max  _nunca_  estaba callado.

Agachándose, preguntó- “¿Estás bien, peque?”

Max asintió.

-“¿Estás seguro?”

Max suspiró- “Tengo miedo”

-“¿Miedo?”- preguntó Magnus- “¿Por qué?”

-“Temo que a Madzie no le guste estar aquí. Me agrada mucho, papá”

-“Sólo la has conocido por un día”

-“Sí. Y tú sólo me conociste por una hora antes de que me quisieras”

Magnus sonrió ante eso- “Así es. A veces, cuando es correcto, lo sabes”

-“Lo sé, papá. Sé que ella pertenece aquí”

Magnus puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- “También lo creo. Veremos si ella quiere quedarse aquí. Tu papá y yo la queremos aquí. Vamos a hacerla muy feliz. Pero debes saber que no siempre será fácil. De hecho, puede ser difícil en algún momento”

Max asintió- “Recuerdo cómo era cuando tuvimos a Rafael. Tenía pesadillas”

-“Sí. Pero no sé a qué nos estamos enfrentando con Madzie todavía. Tendremos que esperar y ver”

-“Bien. Así que sólo tendremos que trabajar mucho para hacerla feliz y así no quiera irse”

Magnus se rio- “Vamos adentro para intentar hacerla feliz”

Magnus cerró las puertas y se movió hacia el otro lado, donde Alec acababa de dejar a Madzie en el suelo y estaba ayudando a Rafael a salir. Max se acercó a su hermano mientras Madzie se acercó para tomar la mano de Magnus.

Alec miró a la chica e intercambió una mirada con Magnus, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Alec se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto para recoger las bolsas de Madzie. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, Magnus condujo a la niña a la que rápidamente quería convertir en su hija.

Una vez dentro, Rafael llevó a Madzie a su habitación, para que pudiera verla. Alec los siguió con sus pertenencias y Max. Al abrir la puerta, Rafael dijo- “¡Ta Da!”

Madzie entró a la habitación en silencio, sus ojos de whisky mirando las paredes color lila, los muebles blancos, las cortinas de encaje. Se volvió, mirando la hamaca de juguete, la cama blanca con dosel y los osos de peluche. Alec había preparado un rincón de lectura con un asiento junto a la ventana. Magnus había colocado almohadas púrpuras y de encaje, y habían llenado las estanterías con libros de todo tipo, sin saber si a Madzie siquiera le gustaba leer.

-“Es hermoso”- dijo Madzie casi demasiado bajo para que lo oyeran.

-“Te lo dije”- dijo Rafael- “Violeta y encaje se conocieron. Y vomitaron por toda tu habitación. Pero a papá le gusta mimarnos, así que tienes muchas cosas”

Madzie asintió, mirando alrededor de la habitación de nuevo- “Me encanta”

Alec dejó la bolsa de Madzie en el suelo.

-“Dejaremos que te instales”- dijo Magnus, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-“No te vayas”- suplicó Madzie.

Magnus se volvió hacia ella- “Está bien, me quedaré si eso quieres”

Madzie asintió- “Por favor. No me dejes”

Su corazón dio un vuelco, Magnus se arrodilló frente a la niña- “No te estoy dejando. Ninguno de nosotros”- dijo, tomando la mano de Alec- “Ninguno de nosotros va a dejarte. Vamos a protegerte. Vamos a cuidarte”

Con los ojos yendo de Magnus a Alec, Madzie preguntó- “¿Lo prometen?”

Magnus tomó la mano de la niña. Estaba fría- “No vamos a ir a ningún lado. Te lo prometemos”

Madzie asintió- “Está bien”

Su abrazo fue repentino, completamente inesperado. No solo Magnus no lo vio venir, creía que Madzie tampoco esperaba hacerlo.

La niña lo miró, sus ojos llenos del deseo de ser amada, de dar amor.

Magnus le daría eso. Alec le daría eso. Podrían hacerlo juntos.

Sintiendo la mano de Alec sobre su hombro, Magnus lanzó un suspiro. Él ya estaba allí, enamorándose de otro niño. Abrazó a Madzie de nuevo, colocando su mejilla sobre la de Madzie. 

Él ya estaba allí. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en una historia más, es realmente un placer traducir estas historias para ustedes.  
> Gracias por las vistas, pero sobre todo por su enorme paciencia con las actualizaciones, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia.
> 
> Y ahora lo que viene para la serie Steel Blue de Hobbit69:
> 
> Clan Azul : Breve y adorable fic familiar sobre las vacaciones en California.
> 
> .
> 
> Cacería Azul: Mientras celebra su aniversario de bodas, Magnus se encuentra con un hombre que coquetea con él. Aunque eso no es nada fuera de lo común, lo extraño es que, a la mañana siguiente, un hombre que estaba en el mismo establecimiento, es encontrado muerto en su departamento. Aparentemente, el tipo que intentó ligárselo se dirigió a otro hombre en el restaurante, lo llevó a su casa, tuvo relaciones sexuales con él y lo asesinó. La única pista sobre la identidad del asesino es un pañuelo con las iniciales HE.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Hola!! Por fin de regreso... ¿Alguien más los extraño?


End file.
